Monster Lab
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Dans un futur plutôt proche, des chercheurs, pour les progrès de la science, travaillent en secret sur un projet nommé Deus Ex Machina. Ils eurent plusieurs échecs jusqu'à ce qu'un des sujets, le sujet 9-1 survive. Mais ces derniers ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient déclenché était la pire des choses, même pour les progrès d'une science incertaine.
1. Chapitre 1: Le projet miraculé

_**Hello, voici ma nouvelle fiction qui se passe après la quatrième grande guerre. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D**_

* * *

_**Complexe scientifique Kuru, 2020**_

Depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninjas, plus aucunes guerres entre les cinq grands pays ne fut déclarées. Les ninjas n'avaient plus lieux d'êtres et les écoles shinobis se fermèrent peu à peu. Seuls les anciens pratiquaient encore mais les plus jeunes prenaient une vie plus normale. Tellement normale que plus personne ne se servait de son chakra et à force, les réserves naturelles dans les corps disparurent peu à peu. Sans entrainement dès le plus jeune âge, le chakra se volatilisait de lui-même. Et pour le récupérer, il fallait faire un entrainement long et difficile et encore, on ne récupérait pas tout son potentiel.

Mais cette paix et cette démilitarisation fut une aubaine pour pas mal de personnes qui prendrait ça pour une faiblesse annoncée. Mais cette histoire ne parlera pas de ça, non, il y eu pire qu'une attaque. Et pourtant, ça se déroulait sous les yeux des dirigeants depuis des années et personne, non, personne ne pu empêcher ça. Cette histoire à été racontée sur la base de journaux, de vidéos et autres que les services internes de Suna ont pu récupérer. Une grande partie de ces preuves ont été désintégrées mais celles qu'ils avaient récupérées étaient plus importantes.

Voici l'histoire de scientifiques poussés par la curiosité, une curiosité qui leur coûtera très chère.

L'éminent scientifique, le docteur Kuru avait construit un complexe scientifique grâce à des subventions reçues de ses clients. Le complexe devait rester secret et fut construit sous une immense habitation sous l'ancien village de Konoha. Cette parcelle avait été achetée par une riche famille dès que les habitants avaient quittés l'ancien Konoha pour rejoindre le nouveau, plus moderne et plus en hauteur. C'était l'endroit parfait pour faire des choses sous terre.

Le complexe était connu du dirigeant actuel de Konoha, officiellement, cette base sert à faire de nouvelles technologies. Officieusement, elle servait à couvrir un projet, le projet Deus Ex Machina. Les clients du docteur Kuru étaient riches, ils voulaient que le bon docteur travaille sur les cellules souches pour un jour refaire un corps humain ou même des bébés, des clones et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais ils étaient bien plus ambitieux que ça, ils voulaient la puissance perdue.

Le projet était simple, des « personnes » spécialisées des riches clients avaient récupérés des échantillons interdits d'accès par Konoha. Certains étaient des échantillons de clans disparus dont le plus célèbre de tous : le clan Uchiwa. Ils voulaient leurs pouvoirs par tous les moyens. Alors, le docteur Kuru eut l'idée de reconstituer quelques individus disparus pour qu'ensuite, ils puissent servir à la famille. Mais ce travail ne manquerait pas d'être long et difficile.

_**Journal de bord du Docteur Kuru, Juin 2020**_

_Aujourd'hui, le projet Deus Ex Machina commence. Nous avions hâte mon équipe et moi d'entamer ce si beau projet. Reclonner des êtres humains à partir de cellules était fantastique ! Bientôt, les dieux ne seront plus les seuls à avoir créé l'homme. De plus, je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur, ma femme va enfin porter notre premier bébé. Il sera témoin de mon travail et qui sait, peut-être reprendra t-il plus tard ma succession ? Aujourd'hui, je commence à tester le sujet numéro un connu sous le nom de Senju Hashirama. Je connais bien son histoire et j'espère pouvoir le re-cloner pour avoir un atout de mon coté. Je sais qu'Orochimaru, un des sannin de Konoha avait travaillé sur les cellules souches de cet homme. On se charge de me trouver le reste de ses recherches si elles existent toujours. Peut-être que ça me donnerait un bon début pour parfaire tout ça ? Nous avons aussi commencé le sujet numéro deux qui n'est autre que son frère cadet Senju Tobirama. Ils seront les premiers sur nos tests et si tout est concluant, nous n'aurons pas d'échecs pour faire les autres._

_**Journal de bord du Docteur Kuru, Août 2020 :**_

_C'est un désastre, le sujet numéro un n'était pas viable, les cellules recueillies n'étaient plus assez jeunes pour exploiter le projet jusqu'au bout. Les produits les ont totalement désagrégés et à amener l'embryon à sa perte. De même pour le sujet numéro deux, il n'aura vécu que deux jours de plus sans succès. J'espère que les autres seront mieux sinon, mes clients ne me subventionneront plus et je pourrais dire adieu à mes recherches._

_Mes hommes ont réussis à trouver les travaux de recherches d'Orochimaru, je vais m'y pencher dessus avec beaucoup de soin pour essayer de pousser mes recherches à leurs termes. J'espère qu'à la fin de tout ça, j'aurais un sujet viable et en bonne santé._

_**Journal de bord du Docteur Kuru, Novembre 2020 :**_

_Malgré mes efforts entre la compréhension sur les recherches d'Orochimaru cumulées aux miennes, je n'arrive pas du tout à garder un seul sujet en vie jusqu'au terme. Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé mais rien ne veut fonctionner comme je le souhaite. Mes clients commencent à s'impatienter, je leur explique comme je peux qu'on ne pouvait aller contre la nature quand elle reprenait ses droits. Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre, il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution, sinon, je suis définitivement mort._

_**Journal de bord du Docteur Kuru, Juillet 2021 :**_

_C'était presqu'une réussite pour moi, j'avais réussis à amener le sujet numéro huit à terme. Mais il m'a claqué entre les doigts à cause d'une stupide infection nosocomiale. Le bébé était viable mais trop faible face aux agressions extérieur. Mais il m'a permit de tenir plus longtemps, mes clients commencent à être satisfaits. C'est un grand pas que j'avais fait là et ils m'incitent à continuer comme ça. Pour le sujet numéro neuf, je pense procéder autrement, en espérant que ça marche. Je vais procéder de deux façons différentes et on verra laquelle sera la mieux._

_Je suis d'autant plus enthousiaste, ma petite Hatsu à maintenant cinq mois et elle est en pleine forme. Je pense qu'elle aussi m'aide à progresser, je suis tellement heureux._

_**Journal de bord du Docteur Kuru, Avril 2022 :**_

_Ça y est, je peux enfin fêter mon succès ! Le sujet numéro neuf-un a survécu ! Le sujet neuf issu des même tissus à lui aussi succombé en bout de route. Mais le sujet neuf-un est en pleine santé grâce aux modifications que j'ai pu apporter ! J'ai immiscé un gène bien précis du sujet un dans le génome du sujet neuf. Tout fonctionne parfaitement, il me tarde de le voir grandir pour voir ce que ça donne. Et si mon travail est concluant, on pourra en faire d'autres et je serais un homme puissant et riche ! _

_Ma petite Hatsu sera fière de moi ainsi que ma tendre épouse, je pourrais enfin leur offrir une vie meilleure._

_**Journal de bord du Docteur Kuru, Juin 2022 :**_

_Je suis complètement anéanti, ma fille vient de mourir sous mes yeux d'une maladie infantile que je n'ai même pas su guérir. Mon monde s'écroule malgré tout ce que j'ai accompli ! Je viens de perdre le petit soleil de ma misérable vie ! Mais j'ai le devoir de continuer mes recherches et de suivre l'évolution du sujet neuf-un. Nous verrons dans le temps s'il sera concluant ou non._

**Cinq années plus tard :**

Dans une salle fermée et vitrée, un jeune garçon jouait sous la surveillance de deux personnes de l'autre coté des murs. Il ne faisait pas attention à eux, il avait l'habitude à force qu'on le regarde comme ça depuis des années. Mais il se sentait un peu seul dans sa bulle de verre, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait avoir un ami avec qui jouer. Il n'arrêtait pas de rabattre ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, elles lui cachaient la vue.

C'était un petit garçon plutôt mignon, il avait de beaux cheveux noirs corbeau et les yeux de la même couleur. Son visage était un peu rond comme tous les enfants de son âge mais sa bouille donnait envie de le croquer. Il était vif et répondait bien aux questions qu'on lui posait même si c'était avec ses mots d'enfants. Il commençait déjà à apprendre à lire et à écrire, il apprenait vite et ça enchantait ses surveillants qui voyaient en lui un grand potentiel comme le fut son « lui » original.

Il cessait de jouer et posait son regard vers les deux médecins en charge de sa surveillance. Il les aimait bien eux, ils étaient gentils avec lui et par moment, la femme du binôme lui apportait des gâteaux. Il était pas mal gâté mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait passer son ennui. Il n'était jamais sortit d'ici à part pour se laver ou se faire examiner et il n'était jamais sortit du complexe. Il aimerait tellement voir ce soleil dont il entend tant parler dans les livres.

Il vit les deux se lever, il aperçu son « protecteur » comme il l'appelait. Le docteur Kuru était là, il serrait la main de ses deux associés. Il pu apercevoir quelque chose dans un de ses bras mais il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Un nouveau jouet ? Il soupirait, il en avait marre des jouets. Il s'assit en tournant le dos à la porte, il boudait et c'était bien normal dans un sens. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos mais il ne se retournait pas pour autant.

Le docteur Kuru la passait et elle se refermait derrière lui, il posait son regard sur le jeune garçon devant lui. Il était fier de lui, il le prenait un peu comme son fils, dire qu'Hatsu aurait été juste un peu plus vieille. Il fit un mince sourire :

\- Tu Boudes, Madara?

\- Hm.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir que des jouets et d'être enfermé. Je me sens seul.

Il soupirait, il savait bien que le jeune garçon s'ennuyait à mourir mais ça lui passerait avec le temps. Il sourit encore et s'approchait de lui, puis, il s'assit près du brun boudeur. Madara posait son regard sur le docteur avant de regarder ce qu'il avait dans les bras. C'était tout petit et ça ne bougeait pas :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un bébé, c'est ma nouvelle petite fille. Elle s'appelle Mina et elle n'a que quelques jours.

Les prunelles curieuses de Madara se firent voir, un bébé, alors c'était aussi petit que ça ? Il approchait sa main de sa tête. Le docteur lui disait d'y aller doucement, qu'elle était fragile. Il passait doucement sa main sur sa tête, ses cheveux étaient tout doux. Il se mit à sourire, il aimait bien cette nouvelle chose qu'on lui apportait, il se disait qu'il en prendrait soin, bien plus que ses jouets du moins :

\- Je pourrais la garder ? Promit, je ne la casserais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas possible mon grand. Mais si tu veux, tu peux lui donner le biberon.

Il sourit encore plus, chouette, ça il voulait bien. Il dû s'asseoir correctement avant de prendre délicatement le bébé en faisant attention à sa tête. Il la calait contre lui et la regardait. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient ouverts, le regardant avec curiosité. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était plutôt calme. Il passait un doigt sur sa joue, elle essayait de le gober en guise de tétine. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Elle était minuscule comparé à la sienne.

Le docteur lui donnait un biberon qu'il avait chauffé d'avance et amené avec lui. Il vérifiait juste s'il n'était pas trop chaud avant. Madara donnait lentement la tétine à la petite qui commençait à boire son lait. Elle avait une portion de piaf mais c'était bien normal pour son petit estomac. Elle le regardait en même temps qu'elle buvait, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi, comme s'il avait déjà vécu ça.

Au bout d'une petite heure avec lui, le bon docteur devait repartir. Il avait eu du mal à lâcher la petite, il commençait à s'y accrocher. Le docteur lui promit qu'il l'emmènerait souvent pour qu'il puisse la voir. Il souriait, oui, il voulait bien. Ça lui plaisait bien les bébés tout compte fait. L'adulte quittait la salle en laissant un Madara comblé et aux anges. Il était tellement sûr au fond de lui qu'il allait être ami avec elle plus tard.

**Six années plus tard :**

Un petit rire se faisait entendre dans un des coins du couloir du complexe. Une petite fille était cachée, enfin, pensait être cachée. C'était une petite gamine joyeuse qui souriait tout le temps. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs et raide et le regard aussi noir que le charbon. Sa peau était assez pâle pour une petite fille mais elle s'en accommodait. Elle jetait quelques coups d'œil dans le couloir, pour le moment, elle était seule.

Elle pouffait encore de rire, c'était une petite coquine :

\- Tu ne me trouveras pas !

\- Oh ? Tu es sûre ? ; disait une voix près de son oreille.

Elle tournait la tête vers la gauche et vit celui qui lui avait dit ça. Bien qu'elle était dans un cul de sac, il avait réussit à être près d'elle. Elle se mit à bouder et à croiser les bras :

\- T'as encore triché !

\- Désoler mais je suis comme ça ; dit Madara en souriant.

La fillette boudait encore plus, elle aussi elle aimerait bien se déplacer comme lui. Il arrivait à marcher sur les plafonds, elle croyait que c'était de la magie. Mais il trichait tout le temps en l'utilisant pendant leur jeu de cache-cache. Il sourit encore plus en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Elle lui rappelait lui quand il avait le même âge. Il se baissait pour lui baiser plusieurs fois la joue mais il se heurtait à un mur de béton armé. Quel sale caractère !

Elle tournait la tête pour ne plus le regarder, il sourit encore plus :

\- Mina ? ; dit-il avec une voix douce.

Toujours rien, il recommençait jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne à tourner la tête. Il approchait ses mains d'elle et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle criait de surprise, elle avait horreur de ça. Elle s'échappait de l'étreinte chatouilleuse et se mit à courir dans le couloir avec lui à ses talons. Son petit cri strident se faisait bien entendre. Elle courait encore jusqu'à voir son père un peu plus loin, il discutait avec quelques collègues à lui. Il était dos à elle.

Elle courait jusqu'à lui et lui serrait la taille :

\- Papa, Madara il n'arrête pas de faire plein de chatouilles.

Il se mit à rire et passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne, elle avait bien grandie sa petite chérie. Madara s'arrêtait près d'eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, depuis quelques temps maintenant, les associés du docteur Kuru se détachaient progressivement de lui. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient un peu peur du jeune garçon. Pourtant, il n'était pas méchant, loin de là. Mina l'adorait même si parfois elle disait qu'il était vilain. Mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment dans le fond.

Il était son seul ami, elle n'aimait pas les autres enfants de son école. Certains étaient méchants avec elle et elle en souffrait bien plus que ce que ses parents voulaient croire. Elle se confiait bien plus à Madara qu'à eux, lui, il l'écoutait et essayait de donner des solutions même s'il ne savait pas comment ça se passait dehors. Il la regardait, elle fit encore sa coquine en se cachant derrière son père avec un petit rire qu'il aimait bien entendre.

Le docteur regardait Madara avec un grand sourire :

\- Et si vous alliez goûter ? Ta mère a fait un bon gâteau ; dit-il en regardant sa fille.

\- Et il y a du chocolat dedans ? ; murmurait-elle comme si c'était tabou.

Il se baissait sur elle et s'approchait de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Maman a mit plein de pépites de chocolat pour sa petite chérie.

Il lui baisait le front et se relevait. Il sourit encore sous le cri de joie de sa petite. Le chocolat, c'était son péché mignon malgré ses dents de lait qui commençaient à tomber une par une. Elle prit la main de Madara et ils couraient, plutôt, c'était elle qui le tirait vers la salle ou Madara séjournait encore. Il était autorisé à sortir que quand Mina était accompagnée de son père, c'était déjà pas mal. Sur la table de sa salle, il y avait le fameux gâteau avec de quoi boire.

Elle s'assit sagement sur une des chaises, il avait déjà été coupé. Personne ne laissait d'objets dangereux ici ni même dans les couloirs. Car Madara pourrait en prendre un quand il aurait l'occasion. Ce n'est pas qu'il ferait du mal mais si un jour ça se passait mal, ils avaient peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'insensé. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se servit une part avant de manger. Pas mauvais, le chocolat n'était pas sa drogue mais il aimait bien.

Mina se prit une brique de jus de fruit et commençait à l'engloutir sous l'œil amusé du brun :

\- Fais gaffe, un jour tu vas réussir à avaler la paille.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord !

Il rit, ses réactions le faisait marrer à un point que des fois, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était une vraie poupée, elle le sera toujours pour lui. Elle se levait après avoir mangé, il en fit de même et se dirigeait vers son lit. Il s'assit dedans en collant son dos contre le mur. Mina arrivait près de lui et lui grimpait dessus. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes et il passait ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien quand il faisait ça, elle posait sa tête sur son torse :

\- Dis, Madara ?

\- Hm?

\- Quand on sera plus grands, on se mariera tous les deux ?

Il se mit à sourire et passait son pouce sur sa joue :

\- Qui te dit que je veux me marier avec toi ?

\- Pff, t'es méchant !

Il rit encore et la serrait plus contre lui avant de coller son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient bon l'amande douce, il avait toujours aimé cette odeur. Lui, il n'avait pas ça mais il s'en contentait, tant qu'il pouvait se laver. Elle se tournait et le regardait avec ses grandes pupilles noires. Il passait une main douce sur ses cheveux :

\- Si tu veux, on se mariera mais faudra que tu sois sage alors.

\- Oh ! Mais je le serais ! Tu verras !

\- Je te crois, Mina.

Elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et posait sa tête dans le creux de celui-ci. Il passait un bras assuré sous ses fesses et l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle entourait ses jambes contre sa taille et fermait les yeux. Elle aimait bien quand il la prenait comme un bébé. Et lui, il aimait bien l'avoir contre lui, il se sentait rassuré. Et puis, il avait cette impression de protéger quelque chose de très précieux, ça le rendait fort.

Elle fermait ses yeux, bien qu'elle avait grandie, la sieste n'était pas une option à son âge. Elle s'endormit doucement dans ses bras. Il sourit encore et se plaçait plus confortablement. Il aurait voulu avoir des frères et sœurs mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en avoir. On lui avait dit que ce n'était pas possible. Mina aussi était seule, sa mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants à présent et ça la rendait triste.

Mais Madara reprenait ce rôle à merveille. Et surtout avec joie ! C'était la seule petite fille qui jouait avec lui et il la voyait régulièrement depuis six ans. Il l'avait connue bébé, quand elle faisait ses premiers pas. C'était son petit bonheur à lui-même si des fois, il lui arrivait de ne pas la voir pendant des jours entiers. Quand c'était le cas, il était très triste et il ne s'intéressait à rien. Des fois, il restait planté pendant des heures devant la porte vitrée pour voir si elle n'arrivait pas. Il s'était même déjà endormit devant en l'attendant.

Non, cette petite gamine c'était ça sa dope.

Il sourit encore en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, la sentir contre lui était bien suffisant. Il posait son nez dans ses cheveux pour encore sentir cette odeur d'amande. Il fermait les yeux et continuait calmement jusqu'à ce que lui aussi s'égard dans un petit sommeil de bonheur.


	2. Chapitre 2: Douloureux

Et voici le chapitre 2, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser. Au passage, si j'ai des retard sur d'autres fictions, je m'en excuse d'avance mais ma maladie m'empêche parfois d'être en forme pour taper. je réglerais ça rapidement et merci de me suivre, ça me fait plaisir :D

* * *

Mina lui fut enlevée des bras quand il dormait, voilà deux bonnes heures qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'on était entrain de lui enlever son bien. Il regardait le docteur Kuru qui barrait ses lèvres avec un doigt pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il acquiesçait silencieusement et à contre cœur, il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec elle. Mais non, le docteur devait repartir. Il se levait et le regardait partir en refermant la porte de verre.

Il se collait à elle pour les voir disparaître de son champ de vision. Il soupirait, il se sentait tellement seul ici. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur avec lui. Mais ça restait impossible et il le savait, il essuyait d'un revers de manche une larme qui coulait et retournait dans son lit. Il enfouissait sa tête dans l'oreiller et grognait sa frustration. Il aimerait sortir d'ici, tout ce blanc et ces cages de verre l'oppressaient et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de leur faire comprendre.

Mina se réveillait dans les bras de son père, elle regardait autour d'elle. Ils étaient entrain de quitter le complexe par un ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvaient dans un hall, celui de leur maison. Elle le regardait, il lui sourit tendrement et embrassait son front. Puis, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine ou sa femme était entrain de préparer à manger. Il s'approchait d'elle, elle se retournait et les regardait tous les deux. Elle sourit elle aussi avant d'embrasser son mari.

Elle attrapait sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire pleins de bisous sur ses joues. La petite se mit à rire, sa mère était vraiment affectueuse avec elle. Elle la reposait au sol avant de mettre la table, elle pensait que son mari devait avoir faim. Il s'installait et Mina se mit près de lui, la femme les servis avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de commencer à manger. La petite se mit à manger assez vite avant de partir de table, comme d'habitude.

Elle partie dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Elle prit une feuille et un peu d'encre pour commencer à dessiner quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère l'attrapait par la taille pour la soulever. C'était l'heure du bain et elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Elle posait son encre avant d'être emmenée par sa mère qui avait déjà tirée l'eau pour elle. Elle la déposait au sol pour la débarrasser de ses vêtements. Puis, la fillette entrait dans le bain pour s'asseoir dedans, il y avait plein de mousse, elle aimait jouer avec.

Elle restait pas mal de temps dans l'eau avant que sa mère ne lui dise de sortir. Elle obéissait et se laissait se faire sécher avec douceur. Puis, sa mère lui mit son pyjama et l'emmenait dans sa chambre pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Mina se glissait sous les couvertures, elle regardait sa mère qui s'assit près d'elle :

\- Tu as passée une bonne après-midi ? ; lui demandait sa mère.

\- Oui, mais Madara a encore triché pendant qu'on faisait un cache-cache.

\- Ce sont les garçons ma chérie, au fond d'eux, ils détestent tous perdre.

\- Ça j'avais bien vu.

La femme se mit à rire, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un ça. Son mari n'était pas mieux quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Les hommes étaient tellement trop fiers :

\- Mais il veut bien se marier avec moi quand je serais plus grande.

\- Tu as le temps de trouver un garçon tu sais ; lui dit-elle septique.

\- Non, c'est Madara que je veux et on se mariera.

\- Bon, tu vas dormir maintenant ma chérie.

Elle lui baisait le front avant de se relever. Elle allumait la veilleuse de la petite fille et éteignit la lumière de la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Puis, elle quittait l'étage pour rejoindre son mari dans le salon, plongé dans ses dossiers. La mère était inquiète, elle avait déjà du mal à accepter que sa fille aille voir ce garçon mais de là à dire qu'elle voulait se marier avec. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter, sa proximité avec Madara était trop difficile à accepter.

Elle s'assit près de son mari qui relevait un regard sur elle, elle sourit faussement avant de lui baiser les lèvres. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il la connaissait par cœur. Après tout, la psychologie restait un de ses domaines privilégiés. Il posait ses dossiers et la serrait contre lui en lui baisant la tempe. Elle passait sa main sur son ventre en le caressant doucement, son mari lui manquait même s'il travaillait qu'à quelques mètres sous ses pieds :

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ; lui dit-il.

\- Je m'inquiète Atsuko, je trouve Mina trop proche de ce garçon. Tous les sujets de discussions reviennent sur lui.

\- Elle le considère comme son frère, elle se sent seule.

\- Elle a parlée qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui. Je ne veux pas de ça, je tolère de moins en moins qu'elle descende le voir. Atsuko, je ne veux plus que Mina passe son temps avec lui, déjà que je ne te vois pas beaucoup mais elle, c'est de trop.

Il soupirait, il aimait sa fille et la séparer de Madara allait être très dur à gérer. Mais il comprenait sa femme, un enfant est censé être proche de ses parents et surtout de sa mère. De plus, Madara grandissait et il avait des obligations à lui soumettre à cause de ses clients. Il ne pourra jamais se concentrer sur ses exercices si la petite fille était tout le temps collée à lui. Oui, il allait y réfléchir mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le voir mais moins souvent serait bien :

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- J'aime Mina même si elle…

\- Chut, ne parle pas de ça ici. Demain, elle ira le voir mais après, j'appliquerais des règles de visites. Pour l'instant, détends-toi, ça ira mieux plus tard.

Elle acquiesçait, si Mina irait moins le voir, elle serait soulagée. Surtout qu'il était destiné à autre chose que d'avoir des amis. Et tout ça allait se justifier.

Quelques jours plus tard, le docteur Kuru se dirigeait vers une salle de réunion, ses clients souhaitaient avoir des résultats tous les deux mois sur l'évolution de leur sujet. Il passait la porte, cinq hommes et une femme étaient déjà installés dans leurs fauteuils. Il les saluait avant de s'asseoir lui aussi en face d'eux. Il ne savait rien de ses clients à part qu'ils le finançaient pour le projet. Ce qu'il se passerait après ne le regardait pas et il s'en fichait.

Tant qu'on le payait pour ses recherches et qu'on le couvrait, rien d'autre n'était important. Il posait un dossier sur la table sous le regard curieux de ses donateurs, enfin, de leurs envoyés. Ils ne se déplaçaient jamais, question de sécurité et d'anonymat ce qu'il comprenait très bien. Il ouvrit le dossier et donnait ses écrits pour qu'ils puissent lire et prendre des notes pour les transmettre à leurs patrons.

Un lourd silence de mort planait dans la pièce à part le bruit des pages se tourner à l'occasion, rien ne se faisait entendre. Deux d'entre eux commençaient à prendre des notes sur ses observations qu'il a marquées tout au long de ces deux mois mais quelques choses les tiquèrent :

\- Ces derniers mois, on remarque qu'il ne se donne plus autant sur ses exercices. Avez-vous connaissance de la raison ? ; dit la femme.

\- Ma fille, Mina, quand elle va le voir, il passe plus son temps à s'amuser. Mais ce n'est pas un mal dans le fond.

\- Si, justement. Docteur Kuru, si nos patrons vous payent c'est pour quelque chose de bien précis. Le sujet neuf-un ne doit pas se laisser aller en sentiment en tous genres. D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à bientôt déclencher la phase trois. Il va arriver sur ses douze ans, ça sera le bon moment.

Il acquiesçait, il savait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, il allait devoir le faire. Même à son pire ennemi, il n'aurait jamais donné le traitement futur que Madara allait subir. Ça allait être une phase délicate et douloureuse. Un des hommes reprit la parole :

\- Il serait aussi préférable avant cette phase d'interdire votre fille de le revoir. Ça sera difficile mais nos patrons veulent plus de résultats et vite.

\- Je comprends ; dit-il en soupirant.

La réunion se poursuivait encore une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle. Il se permit de prendre quelques minutes à lui pour réfléchir. Séparer Mina de Madara pour le bien de son projet était très dur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, Mina pouvait bien se faire des amis moins « dangereux » que le brun. Elle ne savait pas à quel point son ami était mortellement dangereux et il avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre plusieurs fois pendant des tests.

Il voulait du bien pour elle et la séparer de Madara en faisait partit. Elle allait sûrement lui en vouloir très longtemps mais c'était le risque à prendre pour son bien. Quitte à le faire oublier totalement par n'importe quel moyen. En y repensant, c'était malsain de les laisser aussi proche car ces deux là n'avaient pas eu la même chance dans la vie. Un enfermé, l'autre gâtée et chouchoutée. Un jour, quand il serait plus grand, la jalousie pourrait bien prendre trop le dessus.

Il se levait et reprit ses papiers avant de quitter la salle. Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs jusqu'au poste de surveillance. Deux de ses collègues y étaient, entrain de surveiller Madara et Mina. Comme d'habitude, ceux là étaient encore enlacés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Mina faisait sa sieste encore une fois dans ses bras, ne le lâchant pas d'un centimètre. Et lui, il avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle, comme une protection infaillible.

La femme de science qui était dans la pièce avec ses collègues ne cessaient de faire un petit sourire en les voyants. Elle les trouvait tellement mignons. Mais Atsuko allait devoir faire une chose très dure et elle ne reverrait plus jamais une telle scène à ses yeux. Il dû s'asseoir et posait son regard sur ses collègues :

\- Nous allons bientôt lancer la phase trois. Mina ne reviendra pas ici et Madara sera sûrement difficile à gérer. Je vous demanderais de ne pas faire de sentimentalisme à son égard.

\- Ce n'est pas humain, tu le sais ça ?

\- Notre métier ne l'est pas toujours mais il faut s'y plier. Moi le premier.

Ils hochaient la tête, ils savaient très bien ce qui les attendaient en signant un contrat ici. Même si Madara était encore un enfant, c'était un sujet d'étude avant tout et rien de plus. Il n'était pas le premier et ne serait sûrement pas le dernier à subir ce genre de choses. Il posait son regard sur les deux enfants, s'il n'aurait pas eu de clients, ça aurait été différent. Mais là, il devait se plier aux exigences pour avancer. Il se relevait et sortit du poste de surveillance.

Ses deux collègues le suivaient, sachant très bien ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils se présentaient devant la porte ouverte de Madara. Seul lui entrait dans la pièce pendant que ses collègues préparaient une seringue. Il s'approchait du petit couple et attrapait sa fille par la taille. Madara ouvrit les yeux, il savait que c'était l'heure pour elle de partir. Il ne fit pas de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller mais il y eu tout autre chose. Atsuko secouait un peu sa fille pour la réveiller. Ce qui parut bizarre à Madara, il n'avait jamais fait ça. La petite ouvrit les yeux difficilement de sa sieste :

\- Mina, dit au revoir à Madara.

Le jeune homme se redressait avec incompréhension, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? :

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- On n'a pas le choix, tu ne la reverras plus, je suis désolé mon garçon.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Le séparer de sa seule amie lui serait une affreuse torture. Il en deviendrait fou de se retrouver à nouveau seul ici. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il tirait Mina à lui, c'était la première fois qu'il se rebellait ainsi. Atsuko dû forcer pour reprendre sa fille en pleur dans ses bras. Il tournait le dos à Madara avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie. Mina pleurait et appelait son nom, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de lui.

Il se mit à courir derrière le docteur dans l'intention de la reprendre mais aussi, dans l'intention de lui faire mal. Personne ne pouvait lui reprendre ce qu'il chérissait comme ça. Sa véritable nature commençait à faire surface. Mais un des collègues d'Atsuko l'attrapait à temps tandis que la femme le piquait avec la seringue dans la gorge. Il se débattait encore sauvagement en hurlant le nom de la petite fille même s'ils avaient déjà disparus de son champ de vision.

Le produit commençait à faire effet et il se débattait de moins en moins. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été drogué, il y avait comme un brouillard qui cachait sa vue :

\- Je t'aime ; lâchait-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Ils le remirent dans son lit et s'assuraient de bien refermer la porte. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles et ils le savaient pertinemment. Nul ne connaissait les réactions de Madara par cœur, il pouvait être dépressif comme hyper-enragé. Mais ses réactions n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, à son âge et avec les capacités qu'il avait, il pouvait aisément tuer quelqu'un. Ils se demandaient dans le fond si ce projet ne prenait pas une tournure dangereuse.

Mina n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant des heures. Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre mais ses pleurs se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison. Sa mère était dans la cuisine avec Atsuko, ils essayaient tant bien que mal à éviter de porter de l'attention à ses pleurs. Il fallait que ça lui passe et elle se calmerait bien toute seule ou elle finira par se fatiguer. Mais le docteur n'aimait pas entendre pleurer sa fille ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Ses pleurs redoublaient et sa mère se mit à crier :

\- Ça suffit Mina !

Mais elle ne se calmait pas et sa mère perdait patience. Elle abandonnait son poste à la cuisine pour monter comme une furie à l'étage. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre de Mina et s'approchait de son lit. Elle prit la petite par le poignet et la secouait :

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu arrêtes ton cinéma !

\- Non ! Je veux Madara ! ; hurlait-elle.

\- Non ! Tu ne reverras plus ce monstre de laboratoire ! C'est fini maintenant, tu vas faire comme toutes les petites filles de ton âge !

Mais la petite ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, prise de colère, elle giflait sa mère avec sa main de libre. Le geste surprit cette dernière, jamais elle n'aurait osé lui faire ça. Elle n'attendit pas pour répliquer elle aussi par une gifle plus forte. La joue de Mina lui brûlait et elle pleurait encore plus fort en appelant son ami même si de là ou il était, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Sa mère en eue tellement marre de l'entendre l'appeler qu'elle plaquait sa main sur la bouche et le nez de sa fille.

Non seulement elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, mais la petite ne pouvait plus respirer non-plu. Elle avait beau se débattre, sa mère tenait bon ne se rendant pas compte de son geste :

\- Je veux que tu l'oublies, maman t'aime ma chérie mais c'est trop dur.

La petite se débattait de moins en moins, l'oxygène lui manquant. Elle avait crue qu'elle mourrait ce soir-là mais non. Atsuko montait à la chambre, il savait que sa fille ne se serrait pas calmée comme ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il arrivait devant la porte de la chambre et vit pourquoi la fillette ne criait plus. Le geste l'horrifiait. Il se précipitait sur elles et retirait sa fille des bras de sa femme.

Elle ne réagissait presque pas. Elle respirait de nouveau mais le manque d'oxygène l'avait rendue complètement amorphe, vide de toute énergie. Atsuko la serrait contre lui :

\- T'as voulue la tuer ! ; hurlait-il.

\- Mais non, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal ; essayait-elle de se justifier.

\- Tu étais entrain de l'étouffer ! Regarde dans quel état elle est maintenant !

Elle se rendit compte de son geste et plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche. Non, ça n'avait jamais été son intention, elle l'aimait de trop pour faire ça. Mais dans la colère, les gestes étaient souvent mauvais. Même quand on voulait bien faire. Elle avait déjà perdue Hatsu, perdre Mina serait la pire des choses. Elle se relevait pour approcher mais son mari se reculait, pas question qu'elle l'approche pour le moment. Il pensait que sa femme était vraiment dépressive et ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui :

\- Je te conseil de te reposer et de la laisser.

\- Je ne voulais pas, tu le sais…

\- Je sais mais non, va te coucher. Je saurais me servir tout seul.

Il serrait Mina contre lui et sortit de la chambre, laissant sa femme complètement anéantie, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait une telle chose. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était plus à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle ne pouvait plus lui donner d'enfants, elle le voyait s'éloigner d'elle jour après jour. Elle pensait à consulter, elle en avait trop sur le cœur pour en garder encore, si ça continuait, elle exploserait.

Ou elle finirait par tuer sa fille.

Les jours avançaient mais rien n'allait, autant pour Mina que pour Madara. La jeune fille était retournée à l'école mais elle était distante et ne suivait plus. Elle passait ses heures d'école dans le vague, elle ne faisait plus ses exercices et à la récréation, elle s'isolait dans son coin. Elle ne mangeait plus ou peu, il fallait la forcer. Mais pas une journée passait sans qu'elle pense à lui, il lui manquait était c'était horrible pour elle.

Elle ne parlait même plus à ses parents, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, pleurant pendant des heures. En ce moment, elle était affalée sur sa table pendant que les autres participaient à un cours orale. Elle tenait dans sa main un crayon de papier et elle dessinait un peu même si c'était moche. Elle pensait un jour le lui donner enfin, si elle le reverrait car c'était vraiment mal barré. Elle était pâle et son regard était vide.

Son professeur appelait son nom, avec une lenteur déconcertante, elle se redressait et le regardait. Il n'avait pas l'air content qu'elle ne l'écoute pas mais il savait aussi que la jeune fille n'était pas dans un bon état depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie mais il pensait vraiment qu'elle avait des soucis avec ses parents. Il lui demandait de se lever pour sortir de la salle.

Mais à peine s'était-elle redresser sur ses jambes qu'une douleur puissante lui passait à la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle hallucinait mais elle entendit le cri de Madara. Un cri de douleur, mais s'en fut de trop pour elle. Elle tombait inconsciente dans l'allée de tables. Elle avait fait un malaise, ça devenait urgent qu'on se penche sur son cas. Son professeur se précipitait sur elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et dire aux autres enfants :

\- Aller en récréation, je vous appellerais plus tard.

Ils se levaient sans poser de questions et sortirent de la salle pendant qu'il emmenait la petite d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Madara hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

La douleur était tellement intense, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça dans toute sa vie. Il était attaché sur une table à l'aide de sangles de cuirs et de métaux. Des perfusions étaient dans sa peau pour lui mettre des antidouleurs dans le sang. Mais même ça, ça ne calmait pas sa douleur. Un médecin se tenait derrière lui, entrain de perforer son crâne avec un objet. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il hurlait le nom de Mina à tout va.

Atsuko regardait le garçon se débattre avec sa douleur, il se disait que la phase trois était un moment difficile et douloureux mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Après avoir percé ce trou pas très profond, on lui plaçait une sorte d'électrode reliée à un ordinateur. Elle fut soudée à l'os pour le temps qu'il fallait. Une femme médecin se tenait près d'Atsuko, un peu horrifiée par le procéder :

\- Et c'est censé l'aider ?

\- La phase trois est une phase de retour aux sources. Nos techniciens ont refais informatiquement la vie du vrai Madara. Nous lui implantons ces souvenirs qui sont censés l'aider à améliorer sa puissance.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux ? S'il se souvient de tout, il risquerait d'être incontrôlable.

\- Mais nous sommes là pour ça, pour contrôler la chose. Maintenant, le projet va avancer à grands pas.

Les cris de Madara cessèrent, il avait enfin perdu connaissance. En reprenant cette mémoire, la vie qu'il avait connu avant allait s'effacer mais il luttait encore pour que le souvenir de Mina ne s'efface pas. Mais pourra t-il aller à l'encontre de cette science maudite ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Eloignement

Je fais passer une petite pub... mon amie Kallse vient de mettre ses fictions Naruto ici u/2144290/Kallse ) s'il vous plait, allez la voir ce qu'elle écrit est vraiment génial!

* * *

Son regard était rivé sur le plafond blanc d'une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, elle se souvenait juste s'être réveillée ici. Une couverture la couvrait et elle avait une perfusion accrochée à son bras. Elle entendait le bip régulier d'un monitoring placé derrière son lit. Son regard était vide, elle se sentait faible et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était entrain de sombrer. Elle ne mangeait plus, ses nuits ne lui suffisaient plus.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était allongée, une heure ? Dix heures ? Elle était complètement perdue. Elle entendait vaguement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle ne tournait même pas le regard. Des pas s'approchaient de son lit et elle pu voir son père se pencher sur elle. Il avait l'air inquiet, l'école avait appelé en urgence en disant que sa petite chérie était à l'hôpital à la suite d'un malaise.

Il était entrain de ramener Madara dans sa pièce quand c'est sa femme elle-même qui était descendue au laboratoire lui annoncer. Il était étonné au début de la voir, il savait qu'elle avait horreur de mettre les pieds ici. De plus, elle ne supportait pas de voir Madara même inconscient. Mais il savait que quand elle venait, c'était toujours pour une raison sérieuse. Quand elle lui avait annoncé l'appel de l'école, il n'avait pas réfléchit.

Il avait laissé le jeune homme entre les mains de ses collègues avant de remonter chez lui. Il s'était débarrassé de sa blouse à la va vite avant de quitter la demeure. Il avait fait très vite pour rejoindre le centre hospitalier du nouveau Konoha. Son école avait joué sur la sureté en envoyant Mina là-bas. Arrivé à l'accueil, il dû se présenter pour aller rejoindre sa fille. Une infirmière l'emmenait devant la porte de la chambre avant de le laisser.

Il n'attendit pas avant d'ouvrir la porte et son regard se posait sur le lit de la pièce. Il voyait sa fille allongée dans ce lit. Il vit qu'elle était réveillée, fixant le plafond de la pièce. Il entrait doucement avant de refermer la porte et de s'approcher.

Maintenant, son regard ne s'était pas décroché d'elle. Il approchait sa main d'elle mais elle lui tournait le dos en se recroquevillant sur elle. Il baissait sa main, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Depuis qu'il l'avait éloignée de Madara, c'était comme ça. Il s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle et restait silencieux. Il sentait inexorablement sa fille s'éloigner petit à petit de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il l'aimait mais au vu de la situation, il devait faire quelque chose et vite.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, un médecin entrait et posait son regard sur Atsuko. Ce dernier se relevait et serrait la main de son collègue, puis, le médecin lui demandait de sortir de la pièce pour parler. Il le suivit jusque dans le couloir en refermant la porte :

\- L'état de votre fille est préoccupant, si elle ne se nourrit pas plus, elle risque de mourir.

\- Je sais mais elle ne veut plus rien faire. Elle passe un cap plutôt difficile en ce moment.

\- Je vous conseille de lui faire voir un psychologue ou de lui changer les idées. Je vous donne une ordonnance pour un traitement. Une infirmière va lui enlever sa perfusion et vous pourrez la ramener.

\- Bien, merci.

Ils se serrèrent encore la main, il lui donnait une ordonnance et partit du couloir. Atsuko revenu dans la chambre, il allait devoir parler avec sa femme dès ce soir pour trouver une solution. Il la regardait encore, il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait et il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'habituer à Madara, il aurait voulu qu'elle se fasse de vrais amis. Mais il ne savait pas que sa fille était rejetée de partout alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons apparentes à ça.

La porte s'ouvrit encore, l'infirmière entrait dans la pièce et s'approchait de Mina pour lui retirer sa perfusion. Dès que ce fut fait, elle les laissait. La petite tournait encore le dos à son père mais il fallait partir. Il mit sa main sur son épaule mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il la tournait un peu et vit qu'elle s'était endormie pendant qu'il était partit dans le couloir. Il la soulevait doucement du lit et la serrait contre lui. Il passait un bras sous ses fesses pour la caler et une main sur ses omoplates.

Sa tête reposait doucement contre son épaule, il fit un mince sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Au soir, la petite dormait déjà, Atsuko avait tenté de lui donner à manger, en vain. Il était avec sa femme dans le salon, il lui parlait de l'état de santé de Mina et de ce que le médecin avait dit. Déjà que sa femme était malade, il ne supporterait pas que sa fille le soit elle aussi. Et puis, ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord, Mina et elles avaient besoin de prendre l'air. Elles avaient besoin de s'éloigner un temps des lieux.

Atsuko serait loin d'elles mais au moins, elles iraient sûrement mieux. Et puis, des moyens de communications modernes existaient et il pouvait aller les voir de temps à autres. Mais il ne fallait pas que la petite soit au courant, sinon, il ne pourrait jamais la faire partir. Il prit la lourde décision de les faire partir la nuit-même pour qu'elles aillent dans leur seconde maison à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

Sa femme allait préparer sans faire de bruit les affaires pendant qu'il descendit dans le laboratoire ou l'équipe de nuit s'était installée. Ils furent étonnés de le voir ici, c'était plutôt rare. Sans un mot, il regardait par la vitre pour apercevoir un Madara toujours endormi. Tant que la phase trois ne serait pas achevée, il ne se réveillerait pas. Ses collègues s'assuraient de regarder ses constantes une fois toutes les deux heures. Un des hommes le sortit de sa rêverie :

\- Tout va bien, Atsuko ?

Il tournait son regard vers lui, rien qu'à le voir, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- J'ai demandé à ma femme de faire ses valises.

\- Elle te quitte ?

\- Non, je l'envoi avec Mina dans mon autre demeure histoire de les éloigner d'ici.

\- Ça serait mieux dans un sens.

\- Je les y emmène moi-même, si je ne suis pas de retour, vous ferez passer le mot à l'équipe de jour.

Ils acquiesçaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans ce genre de situation. C'était rare qu'il s'absente mais là, c'était vraiment important. Il reposait son regard sur Madara, il espérait que le traitement suffise pour qu'il oubli ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Mais quand il se réveillerait, il faudra être vigilant, car il sera bien plus mauvais que ce qu'il avait pu montrer il y a quelques jours. Il savait que les hommes étaient mauvais quand on touchait à quelque chose de sensible et pour Madara, ce fut Mina.

Ils avaient cette espèce de lien qui les unissaient et Atsuko savait très bien pourquoi mais il s'était toujours tut là-dessus. Madara avait attendu des jours devant la porte, s'endormant même derrière dans l'espoir de voir Mina mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Dans le fond, Atsuko était un monstre, jamais il ne dirait aux autres ce qu'il avait vraiment fait. Il les saluait avant de repartir. La route allait être longue.

La femme avait fait toutes les valises et il les mit correctement dans son véhicule. C'était nouveau, maintenant que plus personne n'utilisait de chakra, il avait bien fallut inventer quelque chose pour se déplacer. D'autres pays avaient déjà des machines comme telle il y a quelques années mais le pays du feu n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Elle montait dedans en attendant qu'il parte chercher leur fille qui dormait encore à l'étage.

Il gravissait les escaliers avant de longer le couloir de l'étage. Il arrivait devant la porte de sa fille et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle dormait profondément sous sa couette, serrant son doudou contre elle. Il s'approchait du lit et la regardait, elle était tellement mignonne. Il posait son regard sur sa chambre, elle était bien rangée à part les dessins d'enfants qui trainaient sur le bureau. Il soupirait et la prit doucement dans ses bras en l'enroulant dans la grande couette de son lit.

Puis, il ressortit de la pièce et fit le chemin dans le sens inverse. Il éteignit la dernière lumière avant de fermer la porte principale à clef. Il allait vers son véhicule et ouvrit la porte arrière. Il couchait délicatement Mina sur la banquette avant de refermer sans bruit la porte. Il rejoignit sa femme à l'avant et démarrait l'engin. Ils quittèrent l'ancien Konoha pour aller en direction de la mer, les lieux y seront sûrement plus reposants pour elles.

Comme prévu, Atsuko laissait sa femme et sa fille à la demeure secondaire avant de repartir de son coté. Il pensait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps et qu'elles iraient bien mieux après ce séjour, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Au bout de deux mois, il fait dramatique se passait pendant son absence. Sa femme, fatiguée et désemparée par cette situation pesante, s'était suicidée. Elle s'était pendue à l'une des rambardes d'un balcon en pleine journée sous le regard de sa fille.

La jeune fille garderait toujours ce souvenir en elle, ce qui la changerait radicalement dans les années qui suivies. Jamais elle ne su pourquoi sa mère avait fait un tel geste et sous ses yeux mais depuis, elle ne ressentait plus rien à part que de la haine et de la colère. Malgré ça, son père l'avait laissée ici aux mains d'hommes de mains et autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne à Konoha car la situation de son coté aussi était difficile.

Madara avait bien grandit et il était exactement comme le voulait les clients d'Atsuko. Mais le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité. Il n'était si obéissant que ça et le personnel à dû renforcer sa cage de verre. Il avait réussit une fois à briser une des parois et s'était baladé seul dans le complexe. Il ne s'était pas montré agressif mais il n'avait pas à se promener sans surveillance. Dans les souvenirs qu'on lui avait implantés, il se souvenait de l'extérieur. Mais il ne se souvenait pas à quel moment il était enfermé ici.

Atsuko lui avait expliqué même si c'était parfois compliqué, Madara avait comprit. Il n'était qu'une réplique de son original mort il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens mais il fit semblant de ne pas être enragé. Il voulait doucement tourner la situation à son avantage. Il avait passé des nuits à réfléchir sur ce qu'on lui avait dit et il gardait ça pour lui. Mais le jour où il devra sortir d'ici, il le ferait même s'il devait tuer.

En ce moment, le jeune homme dégustait son repas en compagnie d'Atsuko. L'homme avait prit cette habitude depuis le décès de sa femme. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il se sentait extrêmement seul et il ne le supportait pas. Il était le seul à manger avec lui, les autres n'osaient pas et puis, ils n'avaient pas le droit de rester ici avec Madara. Le brun levait son regard sur Atsuko :

\- Avez-vous de la famille ?

\- Non, je n'ai personne ; dit-il sans être perturbé par la question.

\- Vous êtes seul comme moi, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous passez vos repas ici.

\- Etait-ce si évident que ça ?

Pour Madara oui, c'était une belle évidence. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de son vis-à-vis. Et puis, ses yeux était réputés pour transpercer l'âme de quiconque. Atsuko finissait sa part et levait son regard sur Madara. Il savait que maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse attention au jeune homme. Son original était un fin stratège et il savait qu'il avait aussi hérité de cette singulière manie :

\- De toute façon, j'aurais eu de la famille, je sais que tu les aurais tués pour te venger.

\- Etait-ce si évident que ça ?

\- Je te connais Madara comme si tu étais mon fils et franchement, tu es vraiment dangereux.

Le ténébreux sourit, un sourire perfide, le docteur avait bien percé son âme lui-aussi. Le Madara d'avant se foutrait bien de lui, il aurait encore attendu derrière sa porte de verre. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus le même et sans souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, ses priorités avaient changées. Il tuerait n'importe qui pour sortir d'ici. Et oui, par vengeance, il serait capable de traquer tous les membres de la famille de chaque scientifique ici.

Atsuko avait raison de ne laisser personne entrer ici. Même s'il avait des bracelets anti-chakra, il pouvait tuer n'importe qui à mains nues. Il était désolé dans le fond que le jeune garçon est changé ainsi. Mais ses clients voulaient que ce soit le cas, il était obligé de l'accepter. Mais sa folie meurtrière l'embêtait bien plus. S'il arrivait à sortir d'ici un jour, s'il déchainait sa puissance, personne ne survivrait.

Mais, une autre affaire le préoccupait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Les concurrents de ses clients voulaient faire des affaires avec lui mais il avait refusé. Il avait déjà bien assez de travail comme ça et leur offre ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis, s'occuper d'une expérience était déjà assez difficile alors deux… C'était tout juste impossible. Suite à ça, il avait reçu des menaces de morts sur lui ainsi que la fille qui lui restait.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient su pour elle. Depuis, la jeune femme était entourée de gardes du corps jour et nuit. Il n'avait que deux peurs par apport à eux : qu'ils tuent ou fasse du mal à sa fille ou qu'ils réussissent à saccager son travail par n'importes quels moyens. Franchement, il avait dû tout changer dans ses modes de vie pour se préparer à ça. D'ailleurs, il dormait plus souvent à présent au poste de control que chez lui. Mais ses clients lui avaient assurés qu'ils feraient en sorte qu'il soit protégé.

Il sortit de ses pensées, Madara lui avait tourné le dos pour aller s'allonger dans son lit. Il soupirait, il n'était pas assez tard pour dormir et il s'ennuyait à mourir :

\- Eh, doc. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour tuer le temps ?

\- A part un vieux cahier de coloriage qui doit trainer dans le coin…

\- Ça sera parfait ; dit-il expressément.

Au moins, il pourrait s'occuper un peu et ça l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Atsuko sortit de la pièce et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour monter chez lui. Il arrivait dans le hall calme de la maison, il soupirait et se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Il montait à l'étage et se dirigeait vers une pièce remplie de cartons. Maintenant que Mina n'était plus ici et qu'elle avait sérieusement grandie, il avait mit toutes ses affaires d'enfants dans des cartons.

Il allumait la lumière et commençait à fouiller certains cartons avant d'en trouver un avec pas mal de livres de coloriages et de crayons de couleurs. Bon, ça faisait très fille mais tant pis. Il prit le carton et sortit de la pièce avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il le rejoignit de nouveau dans sa pièce et déposait le carton sur la table :

\- Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça. C'était à ma fille.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de famille ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais encore en vie. Bonne nuit, Madara.

Il lui tournait le dos et quittait la pièce en verrouillant bien la porte avant de partir dans son bureau.

Madara se levait de son lit, alors le docteur avait eu une fille mais d'après ce qu'il avait dit, elle n'était plus de ce monde. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait si seul. Mais lui aussi il aurait aimé avoir une compagnie féminine. Bah, quand il aurait conquit le monde, il n'aurait pas de mal à s'en trouver une et elle ne dirait pas non si elle ne voulait pas mourir elle aussi. Oui, il était cruel mais c'était comme ça.

Il ouvrit le fameux carton et commençait à sortir ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était rose. Il n'aimait pas la couleur mais il n'était pas obligé de l'utiliser dedans. Au fond du carton, il trouvait une pochette cartonnée, il la sortit et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait plein de dessins d'enfants, sûrement ceux de la fille du docteur se disait-il. Il commençait à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un dessin qui le troublait.

C'était deux bonhommes, un garçon et une fille. La fille semblait habillée grossièrement d'une robe de mariée et ils se tenaient la main. Il tournait la feuille et vit quelque chose d'écrit :

_« Madara et moi quand on se mariera comme il me l'a promit »._

Le jeune homme fut dérouté par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait une promesse de mariage à qui que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait pas non-plu d'avoir croisé ou connu la fille du docteur. C'était une véritable énigme pour lui, il regardait vers la porte et vit Atsuko passer dans le couloir. Il l'appelait et s'approchait de la porte, Atsuko restait derrière. Madara collait le dessin contre la paroi de verre :

\- Je peux avoir une explication ?

Atsuko écarquillait les yeux, comment avait-il pu négliger ça ? Un simple dessin :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si, mon nom est dessus donc ça me regarde.

\- Va te coucher et oublis ça.

Il avançait pour rejoindre le poste de control. De colère, Madara fracassait ses poings sur la vitre mais elle ne cédait pas. Il lui cachait des choses, il en était sûr à présent. Il allait lui faire cracher le morceau plus vite que prévu, il le jurait sur sa tête.

\- Mademoiselle Kuru nous fera t-elle l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui ? ; dit un homme debout devant une table de salle de classe.

\- Hm?

Mina posait son regard ébène sur son professeur. Elle avait maintenant seize ans mais la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas passée la troisième. Elle venait juste en cours pour faire acte de présence, elle avait horreur de l'école, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Les autres de sa classe la regardaient, ils étaient bien plus jeunes qu'elle, ils l'appelaient tous la ratée ou la vieille. Mais ça lui passait par-dessus la tête.

Le professeur lui intima de se lever et d'aller au tableau pour résoudre l'exercice de math, elle les avait en horreur. Elle se levait et d'une démarche nonchalante, elle se dirigeait devant le tableau de la classe. Elle se saisit de la craie et regardait ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle soupirait, elle n'y comprenait rien à son charabia. Elle se retournait et le regardait :

\- Je n'y comprends rien à votre truc là.

\- Dehors ; dit-il lassé.

La jeune fille le tuait, voilà plusieurs années qu'il l'avait dans son cours mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait pas apprendre. Elle reposait la craie avant d'aller reprendre ses affaires et de sortir de la salle de classe sous le regard moqueur des autres. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes et entrait dedans. Elle se regardait dans le miroir :

\- Putain, mon eyeliner s'est barré.

Elle fouillait dans son sac et sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Elle remit un coup de noir autour de ses yeux et même un peu de poudre blanche sur son visage bien qu'elle était déjà assez pâle comme ça. Elle était habillée de noir, jupe assez courte noire et rouge à carreaux, de bottes montantes en cuir et d'un bustier de la même matière. Elle avait un sac avec des choses dessinés dessus et avec des grosses épingles à nourrices. Bref, un look hors-norme pour une fille hors-norme.

Mina avait vraiment changée au grand détriment de ceux qui s'occupaient d'elle en premier son psychologue. Il la suivait depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la demeure et il n'avait jamais pu réellement la guérir. Et ça avait été bien pire depuis le suicide de sa mère mais la jeune fille se taisait sur cet évènement comme si elle gardait un lourd secret. Après avoir refait son maquillage, elle rangeait tout et sortit des toilettes.

Vu qu'on l'avait virée des cours, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle passait les portes du bâtiment et traversait la grande cour avant d'atteindre les portes métalliques qui gardaient l'entrée du collège. Elle tirait une cigarette de son paquet et l'allumait avant de marcher dans la rue, seule. Ce qui lui avait été fortement déconseillé d'ailleurs. Les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder comme une bête de foire, mais dans le fond, elle se disait qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle marchait encore en fumant sans se rendre compte qu'une voiture noire la suivait doucement. Elle jetait son mégot et mit ses oreillettes pour écouter sa musique à fond. La vitre de la voiture cotée passager s'ouvrit. Une main armée en sortie et Mina ne faisait aucun geste pour la fuir. Mais l'arme tombait au sol et la main de l'homme se balançait dans le vide, le pare-brise du véhicule troué d'impactes bien net.

Mina n'y fit toujours pas attention, pourtant sa main dans son sac était posée sur son pistolet de poche. Elle tournait dans une ruelle, une ombre apparut devant elle. Elle levait le regard, elle connaissait l'homme qui était devant elle et soupirait. Elle retirait ses écouteurs et les rangeait dans son sac :

\- Tu es vraiment inconsciente tu le sais ça ? ; lui disait-il.

\- Mais bien sûr, merci maman, au moins ça m'a permit de voir que tu me suivais encore comme un clébard, Hebi.

\- Ça fait pas mal de temps que je m'occupe de ta sécurité et je n'y dérogerais pas. T'as encore séchée les cours je pari ?

\- Non, mon prof m'a gentiment fait sortir de la salle.

\- On t'a dit d'appeler pour qu'on vienne te chercher. Ces hommes auraient pu te tuer.

Elle le laissait causer, il l'ennuyait parfois même si elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il était là pour la protéger. Il ajustait le sac dans son dos, son arme cachée qui lui avait permit de tuer ces deux hommes sans se faire remarquer. Maintenant, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle et s'enfermer. Hebi s'approchait d'elle et lui tendit son bras. Elle le prit volontiers et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Sur un des toits, un homme tenait un portable et prenait des photos dans leur direction. Hebi ne l'avait pas vu celui-là. Dès qu'il eut fini, il composait un message et envoyait quelques photos. Puis, il disparut sans se faire voir mais la voiture restait encore au milieu de la voie, elle bloquait tout. Mais maintenant, seuls les civils s'en souciaient.


	4. Chapitre 4: Menaces

Quelques jours passèrent, Atsuko était debout dans le poste de surveillance entrain de regarder Madara. Le jeune homme était allongé dans son lit, un bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir s'il dormait ou non. Il harcelait tous les jours le personnel pour avoir ses réponses. Et malgré les menaces de mort qu'il avait proférées, personne ne lui répondait. Il ne voulait plus voir personne, au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu trahit.

Atsuko se demandait encore combien de temps ils allaient le garder. Il pensait que ses clients le récupéraient assez tôt et non. Les mois se cumulaient et aucune demande de récupération ne lui était venue aux oreilles. Pour le moment, il arrivait à contenir le jeune homme mais jusqu'à quand ? Il était imprévisible et le jour ou il voudra vraiment sortir, ce n'était pas ces murs de verres renfoncés qui allaient l'en empêcher.

Deux de ses collègues entrèrent dans la salle, leur pause était terminée. Il ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard, il ressentait une sorte de malaise au fond de lui. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait sûrement pas indemne de cette histoire. Il sortit de la salle et entrait dans la pièce ou était Madara sous l'œil inquiet de ses collègues. Un jour, il finira par se faire tuer se disaient-ils. Il refermait la porte derrière lui et s'approchait du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un poil, on aurait dit qu'il dormait mais Atsuko n'était pas bête. Il s'assit sur une chaise près de son lit et le regardait. Ce fut le silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retire son bras sur ses yeux. Il posait son regard sur Atsuko :

\- J'ai dis que je voulais plus voir personne.

\- Il faut bien que je vienne te voir et tu le sais.

\- M'en fout.

Il lui tournait le dos en restant dans ce lit, il ne voulait vraiment plus voir qui que ce soit. Lui, il voulait sortir d'ici. Et bien sûr, en savoir un peu plus sur ses interrogations. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le voir, il en avait marre. Sans ces fichus bracelets anti-chakra, il serait déjà dehors sous le soleil. Il n'avait jamais connu le soleil à part les lumières UV qui étaient installées dans sa cellule. Mais Atsuko n'allait pas l'embêter très longtemps, son portable se mit à sonner.

C'était rare qu'on l'appelle dessus, généralement c'était pour sa fille. Il ne permettait personne en dehors de ceux qui la surveillaient de l'appeler dessus. Il l'agrippait et décrochait en se relevant de sa chaise. Madara put entendre son ton stresser, quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- J'arrive immédiatement ! Vous appliquez le protocole de protection ! ; criait-il.

Il rangeait son portable et marchait rapidement vers la porte. Sa collègue lui ouvrit et le regardait :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je pars immédiatement, Mina a eue des ennuis.

Elle refermait la porte de la pièce, Madara redressait la tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dit le nom d'une fille mais qui était-elle ? Est-ce que c'était celle qui avait fait le dessin ? Mais il a dit qu'il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie. Mais pour accourir aussi vite c'était soit il lui avait mentit soit cette femme devait être très importante. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de doute, il tirerait ça au clair quand il le pourrait.

Mina était assise dans le coin d'une pièce blindée. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait ici était celle de l'écran de surveillance. Deux hommes armés étaient juste devant à surveiller. Elle tremblait, elle avait du sang sur elle mais ce n'était pas le sien. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Il était pourtant méticuleux, il savait ce qu'il faisait mais ça n'avait pas empêché qu'il se prenne une balle. La projection de sang lui avait éclaboussé le visage.

Pourtant la journée avait commencé comme d'habitude, Mina était partie au collège accompagnée par deux hommes qui étaient chargés de sa protection. Hebi avait prit son poste comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait à l'école, il fallait bien qu'il la surveille. Pour une fois, la jeune fille avait réussit à rester jusqu'au bout de sa journée. Les hommes étaient revenus la chercher comme prévu et Hebi était retourné à la demeure un peu avant eux.

C'était même lui qui avait accueilli la jeune fille à son retour comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il était entrain de l'accompagner pour rentrer dans la demeure quand il y eu une détonation lointaine. Elle avait sentit quelque chose sur son visage et en tournant la tête, elle vit son garde du corps flancher. Il était tombé sur le coup, elle s'était agenouillée près de lui et avait mit ses mains sur sa plaie. Le sang ne cessait de couler à flot, la balle avait dû toucher une artère.

Elle avait posé son regard sur son visage, il était inconscient et elle doutait qu'il respirait encore :

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ; avait-elle dit.

Mais c'était sûrement trop tard et puis, elle avait été brusquement tirée vers l'arrière. Deux hommes l'avaient emmenée dans la salle ou elle se situait à présent. Un des hommes avait appelé son père et avait appliqué le protocole de protection. Maintenant, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Hebi. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, c'était un peu comme son grand-frère même si parfois il était chiant. Et là, elle venait de le perdre.

Encore une mort dure à gérer qui s'ajoutait à son palmarès.

Le protocole fut levé quand les hommes avaient tout vérifié sur le périmètre. Mina n'eue même pas la force de se relever. Son corps tremblait et elle n'arrivait même pas à se calmer. Un des hommes l'aidait à se relever et l'accompagnait jusque dans le salon ou il la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Un médecin fut appelé pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait que des éclaboussures mais son mental avait dû s'en prendre un sacré coup.

Une des domestiques essayait de lui enlever le sang sur le visage quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle ne levait même pas le regard pour voir son père arriver en trombe. Il fit congédier tout le monde avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle. Ça faisait presqu'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il passait sa main sur sa joue, elle ne réagissait même pas, son regard était perdu dans le vide :

\- Mina, parle-moi.

Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle le maudissait de l'avoir laissée ici. A cause de ça, Hebi était mort. Pour Atsuko, ce n'était qu'un homme qui faisait son boulot, il connaissait les risques. Mais pour Mina, il était bien plus que ça, largement plus. Elle détournait son regard de lui, il soupirait, il regrettait tellement que sa fille le rejette ainsi. Il n'avait fait que des erreurs pendant toutes ces années.

Il se relevait, elle ne lui parlerait pas, il en était sûr. Il fit appeler quelqu'un pour la raccompagner dans sa chambre. Puis, il allait voir le médecin qui était venu pour lui demander s'il n'y avait rien :

\- Elle n'a pas été touchée mais je pense que sa santé mentale va encore empirer. Elle a eue beaucoup de chance.

\- Je sais…

Son portable se mit encore à sonner, il le regardait, un numéro caché. Il décrochait quand même en s'éloignant des autres personnes de la pièce :

\- Allo ?

_\- « Bonjour Docteur Kuru, comment se porte votre fille ? »_

\- C'était vous ? ; dit-il en colère.

_\- « C'est son garde du corps qui en a fait les frais. Vu le temps que les autres ont mit pour venir, mon sniper avait le temps de lui en mettre au moins trois. J'espère que cette petite mise en garde vous fera réfléchir sur notre proposition. »_

\- Allez-vous faire voir !

Il y eu un cri à l'étage, c'était celui de Mina. Il raccrochait et se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre avec deux hommes. Elle était assise dans un coin, les mains sur sa tête. Ils regardaient dans la pièce et virent la domestique à terre avec une balle dans la tête. Le portable se remit à sonner, il décrochait à nouveau :

_\- « La prochaine fois, ce sera votre fille, réfléchissez bien. Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures. »_

Puis, ça raccrochait. Il entrait dans la chambre pour aller en vitesse vers sa fille. Il la serrait contre lui pour la calmer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler et elle pleurait. Ça y est, elle craquait et il en était conscient. Il la fit sortir de sa chambre et l'emmenait dans une pièce plus sécurisée ou on lui fit une piqure pour la calmer. Elle s'endormit très vite, c'était mieux ainsi. Il savait que si elle restait ici, elle risquait de mourir, elle n'était plus en sécurité.

Il avait vingt-quatre heures pour réfléchir mais il ne céderait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider par ces hommes. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait emmener sa fille avec lui mais il ne la laisserait pas aller au laboratoire. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour ça. Madara risquait de la tuer et il ne voulait pas de ça. Mais elle serait déjà plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici, personne ne savait ou était son laboratoire à part ses clients.

Il dû attendre la nuit pour l'emmener dans son véhicule avec ses affaires. La demeure allait rester entre les mains de ses hommes en attendant de régler cette affaire. Il l'allongeait sur la banquette arrière et mit une couette sur elle, ça lui rappelait tellement de choses. Puis, il montait à sa place et démarrait avant de partir de là. Il espérait vraiment ne pas faire d'erreur mais il ne laisserait pas sa fille mourir alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Il mit quelques heures de route avant d'arriver à l'ancien Konoha. Il rentrait son véhicule dans un garage et coupait le contact avant de s'étirer. Il était épuisé mais heureux d'être enfin rentré. Il sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Mina dormait toujours, la piqure devait être bien chargée. Il la prit dans ses bras et entrait dans la maison. Les lumières s'allumaient toutes seules, il allait dans le salon et la couchait dans le canapé en la couvrant bien.

Il prendrait ses affaires demain, il allait dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de saké et une coupelle qu'il ramenait dans le salon. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et se servit à boire. Il posait ses yeux sur Mina et se disait qu'heureusement que plus personne ne développait son chakra. Mina aurait sûrement tout détruit à chacune de ses colères et ils seraient déjà tous morts. Mais en dessous de leurs pieds, il y avait bien une personne qui en avait et ça lui faisait peur.

Il bu encore une coupelle, il fallait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas garder Madara indéfiniment. Après, ce que ses clients voulaient en faire ne le regardait pas et il s'en fichait bien. Il avait touché assez de subventions pour poursuivre ses propres expériences après ça. Il soupirait, il aurait tellement voulut que tout se passe bien. Sa femme lui manquait, sa fille s'éloignait de lui, était-ce son châtiment pour avoir joué avec la nature ?

Il se saisissait d'un journal de bord qu'il avait dissimulé dans ses affaires et prit un stylo. Chaque jour, il rédigeait des choses dedans. Des choses importantes que personne ne pouvait lire mais si un jour quelqu'un le retrouverait, il pourrait bien intéresser les autorités. Il savait que ça serait le cas, il n'était pas éternel et il y avait trop de choses lourdes à porter. Même Mina ferait une crise en lisant que les premières lignes.

Pourrait-il lui dire un jour son erreur ? Ou plutôt son secret malsain ?

Madara ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il se doutait un peu qu'il était encore en milieu de nuit. Il avait juste à jeter un regard discret vers le poste de surveillance pour voir quelle équipe était là. Il reconnu l'un des hommes, il était plutôt balaise celui-là. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il ne se nourrissait pas que de choses bien grasses pour qu'il soit comme ça. En plus, quand il marchait, il transpirait pas mal.

Le jeune homme espérait ne jamais finir comme ça un jour, c'était moche un homme comme ça se disait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de sexy à voir une boule de gras marcher limite en canard avec la graisse qui rebondissait ? Il était sûr qu'avec toute la graisse qu'il transportait, il y en aurait assez pour faire pas mal de foies gras. Il sourit à sa remarque, ce n'était pas mauvais le foie gras dommage qu'il n'en n'avait que pour fêter un truc.

Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé pour détailler l'homme. Il avait ressentit quelque chose, c'était flagrant et c'était au-dessus de sa tête. Une douce aura qui lui semblait familière. Elle était tellement présente que ça le hantait, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il se demandait ce qu'Atsuko avait ramené avec lui. Il n'avait jamais sentit ça dans toute sa vie, du moins, de ce qu'il se souvenait. Mais on lui avait caché tellement de choses qu'il doutait.

Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas croisé ça quelque part et que son être en avait gardé la marque. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, il n'y avait pas que lui qui est cette aura précise. Ça le rendait fou, il voulait savoir ce que c'était, il ne pourrait pas refermer les yeux tant qu'il ne savait pas. Il retirait la couverture et se levait. Un des hommes levait le regard et le vit, Madara s'approchait de la porte pour regarder le couloir.

Il ne voyait rien, oui, ça venait de bien plus haut. Les autres le regardaient et se demandaient ce qu'il lui prenait. C'était rare qu'il se lève comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Il mit ses mains contre la porte et appuyait son front, dire qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la chose. Un des hommes appuyait sur un bouton pour lui parler :

\- Madara, retourne te coucher, il est tard.

\- Non, ouvrez la porte ; dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Retourne te coucher.

Il refusait encore et entrait dans une rage folle. C'était impensable de lui refuser ça. Il frappait la vitre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais ça ne servait à rien, elle ne cédait pas. Il se mit à hurler comme un enragé et recommençait à les menacer de mort s'ils n'ouvraient pas. Mais ils ne cédaient pas, l'un d'eux appuyait sur un autre bouton et du gaz commençait à envahir la pièce. Il commençait à voir trouble et s'effondrait instantanément.

Ils écrivaient leur rapport pour l'équipe de jour histoire qu'ils se méfient de lui. Ils avaient peur dans le fond, il enchainait crises sur crises. Plus il grandissait et plus c'était de pire en pire. L'original devait être comme ça dans le fond. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait et il combattait férocement d'après les livres d'histoires. Personne n'aurait pu le tuer si les choses ne s'étaient pas retournées contre lui à l'époque.

Le lendemain matin, Mina ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il faisait encore noir et elle ne savait pas ou elle était. Elle se redressait et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans un canapé. Mais il faisait tellement noir, elle commençait à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne s'ouvre. De la lumière entrait dans la pièce et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la demeure au bord de mer. Elle était revenue chez elle au bout de dix ans.

Son père la regardait, elle se levait et en fit de même puis, elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il voulait la serrer contre lui mais elle refusait tout contact. Il la laissait passer, elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle pensait rêver et pourtant non, elle était bien dans cette maison. Elle montait les escaliers pour aller à l'étage et se dirigeait vers son ancienne chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et regardait, elle était pratiquement vide, son père avait tout enlevé à part le lit et le bureau.

Elle restait plantée devant la pièce, le regard encore vide. Elle était enfin rentrée, elle n'y croyait pas. Son père l'appelait pour qu'elle vienne au moins manger. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là, elle avait vraiment faim. Elle refermait la porte et revenue au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ça non-plu, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle s'assit et attendait. Son père lui mit de quoi déjeuner correctement, il avait déjà mangé lui :

\- Après tu pourras aller prendre un bain si tu veux. J'ai mis tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis mais ne sors pas s'il te plait.

\- Hm.

Elle avait produit un son, c'était déjà un signe qu'elle l'écoutait. Il devait aller travailler, il lui baisait le front et sortit de la cuisine pour aller à l'ascenseur. Maintenant, il y avait une reconnaissance digitale dessus, il était sûr que personne n'aurait accès au laboratoire par ici. Il grimpait dedans et se laissait descendre à quelques mètres sous terre. Il sortit rapidement et marchait jusqu'au poste de control ou l'équipe de jour avait prit le relais.

Il mit la main sur le rapport de nuit et regardait Madara qui était couché au sol :

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Il a pété une crise cette nuit, ils ont dû mettre du gaz, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Il lisait le rapport, il avait encore fait des menaces de mort, décidément, il ne s'arrêtait pas en ce moment. Il n'avait que ça à la bouche, menacer tout le monde de les tuer s'ils ne faisaient pas ci et ça. Mais personne ne cédait à ce chantage, tant qu'il avait encore ses bracelets, rien ne risquait d'arriver. Il le vit reprendre connaissance et se redresser difficilement. Il marchait vers son lit et s'effondrait dedans, la tête dans l'oreiller entrain de grogner.

Il sentait encore l'aura, elle était plus forte que cette nuit. Il voulait sortir d'ici mais il n'y arrivait pas. Atsuko s'assit à un ordinateur et commençait à remplir quelques fichiers avant que celui-ci ne se bloque. Il appuyait sur toutes les touches mais rien n'y faisait. Un de ses collègues arrivait et essayait lui-aussi de la redémarrer, l'écran devenu noir. Ils pensaient que ça y est, ça redémarrait mais non. Des phrases en vert fluo apparurent seules sur l'écran :

_\- « Vous avez voulu nous avoir mais c'est nous qui auront le dernier mot. Affrontez le monstre que vous avez fait grandir. »_

\- On a été piraté !

Une alarme se mit en route et l'électricité se coupait dans tous les blocs. Ce qu'ils redoutaient allait se passer maintenant. C'était la panique, même les générateurs de secours ne démarraient pas. Tout avait été piraté.

Madara sentait son chakra circuler à plein flot dans ses veines. Il se redressait et vit que ses bracelets ne fonctionnaient plus. Il se mit à sourire comme un fou et les brisait. Il faisait sombre mais avec ses sharingans à nouveaux actifs, il pouvait voir mieux que quiconque. Il se levait doucement du lit et marchait vers cette foutue porte. Plus rien ne marchait, ils ne pourraient pas voir son avancée, ni quand il démonterait cette putain de porte.

Il mit ses mains contre la vitre et regardait, personne ne l'attendait derrière, parfait. Il serrait le poing et mit un violent coup dedans. Le verre cédait très facilement dans un fracas de tous les diables. Il mit un pied en dehors de la pièce, il était enfin libre.

Mina avait décidée de prendre une douche plutôt qu'un bain, au moins, elle aurait le temps après de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Elle entrait dans la pièce et se déshabillait avant d'entrer dans la cabine pour se doucher. Elle appréciait l'eau chaude, ça la réveillait un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise. L'eau était soudainement devenue froide, il devait y avoir une coupure d'électricité. Elle sortit à moitié lavée et enroulait une serviette autour d'elle avant de prendre son portable.

Elle cherchait le numéro de portable de son père pour savoir si c'était normal. Elle mit le téléphone contre l'oreille et attendait. Ça décrochait :

\- Papa ? Il n'y a plus d'électricité, c'est normal ?

_\- « Mina, il faut que tu te caches et vite ! Je… »_

Puis, il n'y eu plus de bruit, elle avait entendue quelque chose se renverser. Et puis, plus rien :

\- Papa, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se tut et écoutait, elle entendait comme une respiration dans le téléphone avant que ça ne coupe totalement. Elle se mit à paniquer, ça y est, ils les ont trouvés se disait-elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et courut dans la chambre pour au moins enfiler quelque chose. Elle essayait de trouver un endroit ou elle pourrait se cacher sans se faire repérer. Elle ressortie de la chambre et longeait l'étage jusqu'à entendre le bruit de l'ascenseur.

Elle se figeait, était-ce lui ? Ou était-ce eux ? Elle ne se posait pas la question et courut dans son ancienne chambre qui était la pièce la plus proche d'elle. Elle entrait dedans et instinctivement, elle allait se cacher sous le lit. Elle ne fit plus aucun bruit, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle tendait l'oreille, elle n'entendait rien pour le moment. Elle tremblait de peur, elle ne voulait pas mourir. La mort lui faisait peur.

Elle arrêtait de bouger, elle entendait des pas dans le couloir et vit une ombre passée sous la porte. Elle priait pour que ça ne prenne pas attention à la pièce. Elle sentit son portable vibrer et le regardait, c'était le numéro de son père, elle décrochait et chuchotait :

\- Papa ?

_\- « Tu… es bien…cachée ? » ; essayait-il d'articuler._

\- J'ai peur, il y a quelqu'un à l'étage.

_\- « Je suis… tellement désolé… mon ange… »_

Puis, il n'y eu plus rien, elle l'appelait encore mais elle n'eue pas de réponse de sa part. Elle raccrochait mais elle se sentait soudain comme oppressée par une présence. Elle tournait la tête vers sa droite et elle cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Deux yeux rouges la regardaient attentivement, elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortait, elle était totalement pétrifiée. Elle se glissait de dessous du lit et courut vers la porte avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Elle entrait dedans vu que la porte était déjà ouverte et appuyait sur le bouton pour descendre. Les portes se refermaient et il descendit. Il ne devait plus y avoir personne en bas si elle avait bien vu quelqu'un là-haut. Il s'arrêtait et les portes s'ouvrirent, il faisait sombre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et courut dans les couloirs pour aller au poste de surveillance.

L'électricité revenue assez vite, elle entrait dans la pièce et sursautait. Tout était sans dessus-dessous et ils y avaient des corps. Elle vit son père plus loin et courut vers lui. Il était complètement éventré mais il était encore en vie. Elle se penchait sur lui :

\- Papa, je vais t'aider…

\- Va t-en… Mina… il va te tuer…

\- Non, je ne te laisse pas là. Je vais trouver de l'aide !

Elle se relevait et tournait la tête vers la cellule de Madara pour constater qu'il n'était plus là. Maintenant, elle savait ce qui lui courait après. Elle se retournait pour aller chercher quelqu'un mais elle ne pu faire un pas de plus. Une forme sombre se tenait près de la porte, elle reconnue les deux yeux rouges qui l'avaient fixés sous le lit. Il avait des cheveux très longs et noirs comme elle. Il était assez grand, son regard ne la quittait pas :

\- Madara…

A l'entendre prononcer son nom, il se mit à tressaillir. Un mal de crâne le prit et il avait comme des flashes qui lui passaient dans la tête. Il appuyait une main contre son visage avant de la regarder de nouveau :

\- Mina.


	5. Chapitre 5: Conflits

Ça y est, maintenant il se souvenait d'elle. Son ancienne mémoire avait dû faire un forcing sur celle qu'on lui avait implantée. Il en avait mal au crâne mais au moins, il se souvenait d'elle, de qui elle était pour lui et ce qu'elle avait fait. Il maintenait son regard rougeâtre sur elle, elle avait tellement grandie et elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux étaient comme les siens, aussi noirs. On aurait dit qu'elle venait pratiquement du même clan que lui.

Mais son regard et ce qu'il avait fait ici faisait peur à Mina. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas connu comme ça. Ce n'était pas le Madara de son enfance, celui qu'elle avait connu était doux, gentil et déconneur. Celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était qu'un monstre, un vrai monstre de laboratoire. Elle reculait d'un pas, il sentait qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il allait approcher mais elle se baissait et se saisissait d'un pistolet à la ceinture d'un des collègues de son père. Elle le pointait sur lui :

\- Recule !

Il s'arrêtait et la regardait, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Ils étaient pourtant amis non ? Les amis ça ne devaient pas se faire de mal en temps normal. Mais non, c'était bien une arme qu'elle pointait sur lui. Ses mains tremblaient, elle crevait de peur et ça se voyait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire peur. Elle gardait le pistolet pointé sur lui et jetait un œil vers son père. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts mais il ne semblait plus respirer.

Madara l'avait tué sous la colère, il l'avait éventré juste avec une main. Mina tournait de nouveau ses yeux de charbon vers le jeune homme. Des larmes en coulaient, bien qu'elle avait été en froid avec son père, elle n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort. Madara sentait son cœur se resserrer, il avait conscience qu'il venait de lui faire mal. La jeune fille hésitait à tirer, mais elle ne le considèrerait sûrement plus comme son ami :

\- Tu as tué mon père ! ; hurlait-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait. Mina, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai vécu, ne dis pas que son sort n'était pas injuste.

\- Mais c'était mon père !

\- Je t'en prie, pose ça, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Elle ne lui obéissait pas, maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce carnage, elle voyait enfin ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle :

\- Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil mais en faite, c'est tout le contraire.

\- Mina, avec toi je le serais. Mais plus jamais on m'enfermera…

Soudain, il y eut une bombe de gaz qui explosait vers eux et des coups de feu. Madara n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une balle vint se loger dans son dos. Il s'effondrait de douleur face au projectile. Sa mémoire n'avait jamais connue ce genre de chose, comme quoi le monde avait bien changé depuis le temps de son original. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été traversé par un coup d'électricité tant que ça faisait mal. Il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il posait son regard dans la direction de Mina.

La jeune fille était à terre, inconsciente. Il essayait de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortait. Il était complètement désorienté et il luttait encore contre la perte de connaissance. Il vit un pied se poser à coté de lui, il tournait le regard et vit un homme habillé tout de noir en tenue de commando. Il avait un masque à gaz noir qui lui couvrait le visage. Il tenait dans ses mains une arme de type fusil d'assaut. Il avançait vers Mina et la regardait.

Puis, il tournait son regard en direction du couloir, il y avait deux autres hommes dans la même tenue que lui. L'homme accrochait l'arme dans son dos et se baissé pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avançait avec elle avant de poser un regard sur Madara :

\- On fait quoi de lui ?

\- Le patron a dit de le laisser, il veut la fille.

Il acquiesçait avant d'enjamber le corps de Madara pour aller dans le couloir. Le deuxième regardait Mina, les coups de feu l'avaient touchée. Elle devait avoir une balle dans l'épaule et avait dû s'évanouir à cause du gaz. Madara essayait de se relever, il ne voulait pas qu'on la lui enlève encore une fois. Mais les trois hommes n'attendirent pas qu'il le fasse, ils savaient très bien à quel point il était dangereux. Ils disparurent des lieux à toute vitesse.

Madara se tournait sur le dos, il vit du sang au sol, la balle avait traversé son corps et en était ressortie. Le gaz se dissipait peu à peu dans la pièce, le laissant respirer un peu mieux et reprendre ses esprits. Ils lui avaient enlevé Mina, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer, il allait devenir méchant. Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait et la jeune fille en faisait partie. Il laissait la mémoire de son original travailler pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Le chakra se propageait à plein flot dans ses veines. Le sang de sa blessure cessait de couler et elle commençait à se refermer. Grâce aux gènes du sujet un, il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait se régénérer tout seul. Il se mit assit avant de se relever pour de bon. Il activait ses mangekyou sharingans et regardait le couloir mais ils étaient déjà partit. Il serrait les poings, son chakra augmentait en même temps que sa colère :

\- Mina ! ; hurlait-il.

Son chakra augmentait tellement qu'on pouvait l'apercevoir hors de lui, comme l'ancien porteur de Kyûbi. Son chakra était d'un bleu orageux, cette couleur allait très bien avec ce qui allait se passer. Il composait ses mudras et un monstre de chakra apparut, détruisant tout ce qui l'entourait. Le Susanoo était enfin de retour après des années de silence depuis la mort du dernier héritier Uchiwa capable de le maitriser.

Dans le nouveau Konoha, les hommes d'affaires étaient tous pour l'heure dans leurs bureaux. Dans la tour la plus importante de la cité, il y avait une réunion bien particulière. Plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient attablés autour d'une grande table, au bout de celle-ci, il y avait un homme et une femme. Lui était assez grand, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus. La femme était fine et plus petite avec de longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs.

Ces personnes étaient ceux qui avaient subventionnés Atsuko dans ses recherches pour créer Madara. Autour de la table, c'étaient leurs envoyés et conseillés. Tous étaient dans le secret depuis des années. Il y avait des proches du Hokage en place, des taupes dans le système. Toutes ces personnes ne voulaient qu'une chose, reverser le Hokage à tout prit, faire plier le pays du Feu et avoir la main mise sur les autres pays.

Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui étaient mécontents du pouvoir actuel. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce bas monde et ils le savaient. Mais avec une arme comme Madara qui n'attendait que d'être utilisée, ils étaient sûrs de gagner cette manche. Pour eux, c'était la meilleure idée du siècle et ils en étaient persuadés. Voilà des années qu'ils préparaient ça et l'heure de la prise de ce pouvoir en force était proche :

\- Ou en sommes-nous avec le sujet neuf-un ? ; demandait l'homme.

\- D'après le docteur Kuru, il est prêt. Mais il a peur que nous n'ayons pas le moindre control sur lui. Il est de plus en plus colérique et instable dans sa cage de verre.

\- Je me fiche bien qu'il soit colérique. Le collier que nous avons fait faire le dirigera à notre guise comme un chien. Nous aurons la puissance du grand Madara à notre disposition et rien ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'assouvir ce monde.

Ils ne disaient rien, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher. S'ils arrivaient à contrôler Madara, leurs vies seraient tranquilles après ça. Mais s'il réussit à échapper au control du collier, ce serait leur arrêt de mort. Car non seulement il ne se laisserait pas faire, mais en plus il serait capable de détruire ce monde et eux avec. Madara était un homme de pouvoir, à la stratégie et aux pouvoirs imparables. Seul Hashirama Senju aurait pu le mettre hors course mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là.

Puis, le grand patron demandait à l'un d'eux de la mettre en contact avec lui par vidéoconférence. Atsuko n'aura jamais vu dans sa vie celui qui l'aura financé. La caméra d'un des ordinateurs se déclenchait mais ce qu'ils virent dessus les faisaient trembler. La pièce ou était la caméra était sans dessus-dessous et il y avait plusieurs corps au sol. Mais ce qui les faisaient encore plus trembler, c'était l'homme encore debout, dos à eux.

Un immense chakra bleu se dégageait de lui, ils savaient qu'ils avaient à faire à Madara lui-même. Il était en dehors de sa cage de verre. En liberté et sans control sur lui, sans bracelets anti-chakra, il était à craindre. Il avait une réserve de chakra monstrueuse et il semblait vraiment en colère. Ils le virent composer quelques mudras avant que l'image de la caméra ne se coupe totalement. Puis, ils sentirent comme un tremblement de terre.

La tour tremblait, ce n'était pas leur imagination. Ils commençaient à paniquer, le monstre était libéré de sa cage. Les vitres de la tour tremblaient avant de se briser en morceaux à cause de l'intensité des vibrations. Puis, ça se stoppait. Ils se levaient de leurs places et allaient voir ce qu'ils se passaient. Il semblerait que toute la ville ait subit ce tremblement de terre. Le patron levait son regard sur l'horizon et put voir l'immense Susanoo de Madara à quelques kilomètres de là dans l'ancien Konoha en contrebas.

Il était impuissant face à ça, il se demandait comment il avait réussit à s'échapper. Pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il était dangereux, personne ne l'aurait libéré comme ça. A moins qu'un concurrent n'est su pour l'expérience menée et ait voulu les faire payer. Il n'avait entendu que vaguement cette rumeur de menace mais sans prendre ça trop au sérieux. Il aurait peut-être dû tout compte fait. Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Les gens paniquaient, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre d'attaque depuis des décennies. Ça courait de partout en dessous leurs pieds et ils se demandaient bien pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'en regardant le Susanoo au loin qu'ils surent ce qu'il se passait réellement. Une ombre s'abattait sur la ville, cachant le soleil et s'étendait sur les plus hautes tours. Et là, ce fut la panique générale. Le pouvoir divin allait s'abattre sur eux comme il y a longtemps pendant la dernière grande guerre shinobi.

La terre se remit à trembler sous l'attraction de l'astre divin qui allait s'abattre. Ils se mirent à courir vers les ascenseurs les plus proches pour avoir une chance d'échapper à ça. Mais ils étaient tous encombrés par la panique des gens de l'immeuble. Ils se battaient pour passer les premiers et d'autres un peu plus intelligents que la moyenne avait opté en dernier recours à l'escalier. Mais ce fut tard, oui, bien trop tard.

L'immeuble se mit à trembler encore plus fort et s'effondrait par endroit. Les gens hurlaient à la mort, mais ça n'était pas ça qui allaient les sauver. Il y eu un horrible fracas et ce fut le noir total.

Elle avait mal mais la douleur ne parvenait même pas à la réveiller. Pourtant elle sentait bien qu'on était entrain de la piquer à plusieurs reprises à l'épaule. Elle voulait crier de douleur, d'hurler d'arrêter qu'on lui fasse subir ça, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle essayait de bouger malgré son sommeil qui la paralysait. Elle pouvait sentir légèrement sous ses doigts comme un drap. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Elle entendait des voix mais elles lui paraissaient lointaines, comme un écho dans une montagne. C'était des voix d'hommes, elle en était sûre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien ils étaient, c'était trop vague dans son esprit. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se souvenait qu'elle tenait une arme en main, pointée sur son « meilleur » ami. Ami qu'elle considérait comme un monstre depuis qu'il avait tué son père.

Elle avait encore de la colère au fond d'elle mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire pour qu'il soit comme ça aujourd'hui. Le Madara qu'elle avait connue n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle était sûre que tout ça, ce changement de comportement s'était passé après qu'on l'ait éloignée de lui. Ils étaient si proches, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps son absence. Après tout, ils étaient pareils tous les deux, seuls et incompris.

Elle sentait qu'on arrêtait de la piquer. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa vision était floue. Une forte lumière blanche l'aveuglait, puis, elle sentait qu'on la bougeait. Elle devait être allongée dans un lit d'hôpital ou autre chose qui roulait. La lumière se faisait moins aveuglante et elle vit dans le flou qu'ils passaient deux portes battantes. Elle posait son regard sur son bras droit, il était bandé. Elle voyait quelqu'un marcher à coté d'elle mais elle ne su dire qui c'était.

Puis, ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez sombre, une chambre sans doute. Elle sentait qu'elle s'arrêtait et qu'on la soulevait de son lit avant de la poser dans un autre. Elle ne vit pas une mais deux personnes. Elle commençait à voit plus clair et a ouvrir ses yeux plus grands. Ça n'échappait pas à ses geôliers :

\- Elle se réveille ; disait l'un.

\- Rendors-la, c'est trop tôt ; lançait l'autre avec lui.

Le premier se rapprochait d'elle avant de passer une main sur ses yeux. Elle s'effondrait une fois de plus dans les ténèbres.

Elle se retrouvait plongée dans un rêve assez étrange, comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Elle était dans la maison, à Konoha. Elle était cachée dans un couloir, elle regardait par une porte entrouverte. Elle entendait ses parents discuter, mais sa mère semblait en colère, à bout. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours été comme ça se souvenait-elle. Elle se souvenait encore du jour ou elle avait failli la tuer par étouffement.

Elle laissait trimballer son oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient cette fois-ci. Son père était toujours aussi calme et silencieux, il ne parlait que quand il le fallait. Il n'avait pas été tout le temps comme ça mais elle savait que depuis la mort de sa grande sœur, il avait changé :

\- Atsuko, ça devient trop lourd à porter pour moi. Plus elle grandie et plus elle lui ressemble. J'ai peur qu'elle devienne comme lui.

\- Elle ne deviendra pas comme ça, je ferais tout pour.

\- Mais un jour, elle saura ce que tu as fait et ce jour-là, elle nous détestera.

Il y eu un peu de bruit mais Mina ne bougeait pas de sa place pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses parents parlaient sûrement d'elle, c'était obligé mais elle ne comprenait rien à leur discussion. Les bruits s'arrêtaient assez vite :

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit du projet 10-9-1 et jamais ça se fera. Tu voulais un enfant et tu l'as eue alors, ne te plains pas ; disait froidement son père.

\- Oui, je voulais un enfant mais pas comme ça. Elle a beau avoir les traits d'Hatsu mais je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que tu es fait ça.

Puis, elle entendit sa mère se lever de là ou elle était assise. Elle se dégageait de derrière la porte pour remonter dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle se cachait sous les couvertures pour faire croire qu'elle dormait. Elle épiait les bruits qui venaient du couloir, ça passait tout droit, tant mieux. Elle restait encore cachée sous cette couette avant de sentir qu'on lui touchait l'épaule. Elle pensait que c'était sa mère.

Elle découvrit sa tête de dessous la couette et se mit à crier. Non, ce n'était pas sa mère mais sa grande sœur morte quelques années plus tôt. Son corps se décomposait et elle la regardait avec les orbites vidées de leurs yeux :

\- Ils mentent, ils ont toujours mentis ; disait-elle, mais il viendra te chercher.

Mina n'eut même pas le courage de répondre à sa sœur. Son apparence l'effrayait, elle se mit à crier quand sa sœur se saisissait d'elle en criant qu'elle-même n'était qu'un mensonge.

Elle se réveillait en sursaut, il faisait encore un peu sombre et elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais sa sœur lui avait parue tellement réelle. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une chambre. Elle était assise dans un grand lit, la chambre était immense. Elle regardait son bras et vit qu'elle avait un épais bandage et qu'elle était accrochée à une perfusion.

Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, on lui avait tiré dessus après tout. Elle retirait cette perfusion de son bras et se levait du lit avec beaucoup de mal. Elle s'avançait doucement vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle regardait à l'extérieur, l'aube commençait à pointer et il n'y avait personne dehors. Elle se disait que c'était le bon moment pour sortir. Mais elle se rendait vite compte que la fenêtre était scellée. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir par là.

Et puis, elle se doutait bien que sa porte devait être gardée, ça aurait été trop facile. Elle soupirait et allait se rasseoir dans son lit, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi on l'avait gardée en vie. Son père était mort, emportant avec lui tous ses secrets dans la tombe. On avait voulue la tuer pour qu'il cède à un contrat qu'il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, elle était encore en vie pour elle ne savait quelles raisons.

Après tout, ça ne servait à rien qu'on la garde en vie, elle n'y connaissait rien sur ce que son père faisait. Elle n'avait jamais eue connaissance de ses notes à part qu'elle savait qu'il avait créé Madara. Ce n'était pas elle qu'ils auraient dû emmener mais bien le jeune homme. Mais non, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme.

Il entrait dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte, ce qui la fit réagir. Elle relevait la tête et pu enfin le voir. Elle le détaillait, sûrement la quarantaine, grand, mince. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et les yeux noirs. Sa peau était assez pâle, son apparence n'était pas faite pour attirer les gens à lui. Il ressemblait étrangement à Madara mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Ils se défiaient du regard avant qu'il n'approche plus d'elle.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et elle se reculait un maximum de lui :

\- Bonjour Mina.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Il se mit à sourire, elle n'était pas avare de questions en tout cas. Il savait bien qu'il l'effrayait et c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire dans le fond. Il posait son regard sur la perfusion dont l'aiguille était au sol. Il en concluait qu'elle avait sûrement voulue fuir mais qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue. Il avait tout calculé pour que ce genre de chose ne se produise pas. Maintenant, elle était à lui. Elle posait son regard sur le dos de l'homme.

Il y avait un blason dessus, une sorte d'éventail rouge et blanc. Le blason de la famille Uchiwa. Elle se disait que c'était impossible, bien qu'elle n'écoute pratiquement pas en cours, elle savait que le dernier Uchiwa était mort en mission. Est-ce que cet homme voulait se faire passer pour l'un d'eux ? Ça serait de la pure folie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cachait mais rien de bon. Il la regardait de nouveau :

\- Est-ce que tu as faim, Mina ?

\- Je vous ai posé une question il me semble.

\- Hm, tu as bien le caractère que je pensais. Je suis Keisuke Uchiwa et tu es ici parce que tu m'intéresses.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Et puis, tous les Uchiwa sont morts au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes qu'un menteur !

Il se mit à rire, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait, elle n'était pas bête à ce point-là n'est-ce pas ? Il cessait de rire et reposait son regard sur elle :

\- Je suis le fils de Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai disparus lors d'une mission et on m'a considéré comme mort. Mais j'ai fais ça pour m'éloigner de Konoha et comme je n'avais plus de famille, ça m'arrangeait. Je hais le système qu'ils ont instauré. Se croyant à l'abri de tout maintenant qu'ils sont tous en paix. Ils ont signés la mort de leur pays en démilitarisant tout.

\- Et vous voulez leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort ? Franchement c'est pathétique.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre quoique ce soit.

Il se relevait en la regardant encore, oui, il fallait attendre qu'elle grandisse un peu pour tout comprendre. Elle lui jetait un regard noir avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, elle était dans un sacré merdier.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le secret d'Atsuko

Le paysage qui se dressait sous le regard du Kazekage n'était que ruine et désolation. De la poussière s'élevait encore des lieux à cause du vent et des secours qui fouillaient les décombres à la recherche de survivants. Konoha était en grande partie détruit et les blessés étaient amenés dans des postes de soins montés dans l'urgence. Cette immense météorite avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et il savait que personne n'en sortirait indemne de ça.

Dès qu'il avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait tenu à se déplacer lui-même et envoyer des secours pour aider ceux de Konoha. Personne ne su expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé tant qu'ils étaient choqués. Le Kazekage avait demandé qu'on retrouve le Hokage en priorité. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé pour avoir un tel carnage. Il fut installé dans une tente de fortune pour diriger les secours et ses hommes partis enquêter.

Au surlendemain, le seigneur du pays avait fait le voyage pour venir constater les dégâts. Il restait sans voix devant un tel désastre, comment une ville comme Konoha avait pu s'effondrer ainsi ? Il avait ordonné à ce qu'on déplace les civiles dans les villages aux alentours. Il autorisait le Kazekage d'élargir sa zone d'enquête avec l'aide des services internes du pays. Le Hokage en poste avant l'attaque avait été retrouvé mourant dans les décombres de son bâtiment.

Il avait été amené d'urgence vers un centre de soin mais son état laissait peu d'espoir à sa survie. Le Kazekage avait été le voir, au moins lui parler avant qu'il ne meurt. Il traversait les longs couloirs blancs de l'institut avant de faire face à la porte qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit et entrait dans la pièce. Il pouvait voir le Hokage couché dans un lit, reliés à des tuyaux et autres. Il refermait la porte et s'approchait de lui avant de s'asseoir.

L'homme couché dans le lit ouvrit les yeux, il tournait son regard azur vers son ami. Voilà des années que ces deux-la se connaissaient. Leurs pères respectifs se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et s'en fut de même pour eux. Boruto avait souhaité comme son père avant lui être un jour Hokage. Son jour était arrivé assez vite quand ce dernier avait quitté ce monde. Mais lui, il allait sûrement mourir dans peu de temps et il savait qu'il n'avait personne derrière lui pour reprendre sa place.

La femme qu'il avait aimée était partie bien trop tôt pour lui donner un héritier. Il en avait énormément souffert. Son ami le Kazekage lui prit la main et plongeait son regard de jade dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne pensait pas retrouver son ami de longue date dans un tel état mais la vie était faite ainsi, il fallait bien quitter ce monde un jour ou l'autre :

\- Boruto, il faut que tu m'aides pour l'enquête. Si tu as des choses à dire c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ça a été si vite….

Il se mit à tousser, ses poumons étaient lourds, avant d'arriver dans les lieux, il était déjà sujet à une hémorragie interne. Du sang avait éclaboussé un peu son masque pour respirer :

\- Mais cette chose tombée du ciel, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de ça. Mon père m'avait raconté que lors de la dernière guerre, un homme avait réussit cet exploit mais il est mort depuis des années.

\- Moi aussi j'ai entendus parler de ça et tu penses que c'était ça toi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus…. Tu sais, je ne serais pas étonné que tout ça est profité à quelqu'un. J'espère que tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches….

Il toussait encore, le Kazekage savait qu'il fallait le laisser. Au moins se reposer un peu et il essaierait de le revoir plus tard. Il serrait encore la main de son ami avant de se relever et s'apprête à partir. Le blond l'interpelait une dernière fois :

\- Eh, Gaku ...

Il se retournait à l'appel de son nom et regardait Boruto :

\- Ça à été la pire erreur de notre vie de démilitariser le pays. J'ai faillis aux préceptes de mes aînés. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas été mieux mais je te promets d'essayer.

Le blond lui sourit une dernière fois, tant mieux s'ils s'étaient comprit. Le rouquin partit de la chambre le cœur lourd, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne reverrait jamais son ami ailleurs qu'à son enterrement. Mais il tiendrait sa promesse, le genre humain avait trop basculé du mauvais coté et il fallait régler ça. Ils pensaient que sans chakra, sans pouvoir, l'humain se tiendrait mieux à sa place. Ils avaient eu tout faux jusque là.

Les services internes commençaient à entamer les recherches dans l'ancien Konoha. Une des escouades aériennes avait repéré un immense trou au milieu de l'ancien village. Ce n'était pas normal pour eux, une équipe avait fait une recherche par cadastre et virent que cette parcelle appartenait au docteur Atsuko Kuru. Ils apprenaient par les documents officiels qu'il avait un laboratoire de recherche sur de nouvelles technologies.

Ils se demandaient si l'une de leur machine ou autre n'avait pas explosée. Pour faire un tel trou, ils ne voyaient que ça. Et sans doute qu'avec l'explosion, le bouchon de roche avait été propulsé sur le nouveau Konoha. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, ils en sauraient plus en fouillant les décombres. Une petite équipe d'une dizaine de personnes furent envoyés sur les lieux. La maison entière avait été soufflée par la puissance de Madara.

Ils pouvaient voir de la surface une grosse partie cachée du complexe souterrain. Ils descendirent à l'aide de cordages jusqu'au fond du trou pour atterrir dans le couloir principal du complexe. Ils gardaient leurs masques à gaz au cas où et commençaient à avancer chacun de leur coté par groupe de deux. Ils devaient récupérer tout ce qui était important, disques durs, carnets…. Ils pouvaient voir aussi sans surprise les corps sans vie des scientifiques présents ce jour-là.

Ils les firent remonter pour les autopsier et au moins les rendre à leurs familles. Un binôme arrivait dans le bureau d'Atsuko qui avait été épargné par l'éboulement. Ils commençaient à récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. La femme du groupe regardait le bureau et tombait sur des photos. Elle en prit une et la regardait. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Kuru et son histoire n'était pas jolie. Son collègue tournait son regard sur elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Une photo et je me dis qu'il a eu une vie malheureuse dans le fond. Une de ses filles est morte très jeune et sa femme s'est suicidée il y a dix ans.

\- Pour qu'elle se soit suicidée, c'est qu'il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond. Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas tout.

La femme soupirait, elle savait à quel point son collègue avait raison. Mais ils allaient savoir sûrement des choses quand ils mettront tout sur table. Elle mit les photos avec le reste et ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau pour le vider. Elle vit que le dernier était verrouillé. Elle dû forcer dessus pour l'ouvrir un peu et récupérer ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était des dossiers rouges, ils étaient sûrement spéciaux ceux-là, il y en avait dix exactement.

Elle les rangeait eux-aussi avant de récupérer le disque dur de l'ordinateur qui était sur place. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche et de collection de preuve, ils remontaient à la surface. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils rejoignirent le poste prévu pour leur enquête. Konoha paraissait mort, plus aucuns civils n'y étaient. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux, les services internes. Ils entraient dans un bâtiment qui avait été épargné par cette attaque.

Ils enlevaient tous leurs équipements avant de rejoindre une pièce individuelle à vivre qu'on leur avait attribuée. Ils avaient chacun un lit et une douche individuelle. Ils déjeunaient généralement ensemble, surtout ils mangeaient en enquêtant. Ils dormaient peu depuis cette affaire mais ils se disaient que c'était un mal pour un bien. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas laisser passer ça. Et ils allaient découvrir si Konoha ne préparait pas une arme en secret.

Après avoir prit une douche bien méritée, ils se réunirent tous dans une salle et commençaient à trier ce qu'ils avaient ramenés. D'un coté les dossiers, de l'autre les disques durs. Une équipe allait fouiller l'intérieur des disques durs pour collecter la moindre information tandis que l'autre triait les dossiers. Il y en avait pour pas mal de temps, au moins pour une semaine s'ils allaient vite. La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour eux et elle risquait d'être angoissante.

Plus ils avançaient dans les dossiers et vidéos et plus ils étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Le laboratoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour cacher des expériences les plus horribles. Surtout qu'ils tombaient de haut en voyant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils apprirent qu'ils avaient fait un double originel de Madara Uchiwa. Si c'était bien le cas, ils avaient du souci à se faire. Mais ce ne fut peut-être pas ça le pire. Ils se rendirent compte qu'une véritable bombe se trimballait dans la nature.

La femme qui avait collecté les objets dans le bureau du docteur Kuru ouvrit le dernier dossier baptisé « 10/9-1 ». Elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il y ait un sujet avec un chiffre pareil. Mais le neuf-un lui rappelait que c'était le chiffre de Madara. C'était sûrement un autre projet qui n'avait pas abouti. Elle fit sauter le scellé qui était dessus avant de l'ouvrir à la première page. Il y avait une photo accrochée comme pour Madara.

La femme écarquillait les yeux, non, ce n'était pas possible. Un tel sujet avait été créé…. C'était pire que ce qu'ils croyaient. Elle lisait quelques feuilles mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle fit venir un de ses collègues qui lu lui-aussi les feuilles du carnet. Il avalait sa salive :

\- Ce docteur est un vrai monstre ; disait la femme.

\- Si ces informations venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, on aurait de quoi s'inquiéter. Heureusement que nous avons tout récupéré, cette histoire ne doit pas être ébruitée.

\- Mais que faisons-nous pour…

\- Il faut envoyer une équipe à la recherche du corps, il ne doit pas être très loin dans le laboratoire. Il ne faut pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Elle acquiesçait, aux vus de ce qu'elle avait lu, il ne valait mieux pas qu'une telle erreur se produise. Même si le sujet était mort, le corps gardait une mine d'informations incroyables. Si des personnes malintentionnées parvenaient à reproduire ça, le monde replongerait dans une guerre qu'il ne veut pas. Chaque pays se défendrait contre les autres et ce serait une hécatombe. Ça serait bien dommage alors que pendant des années ils s'étaient battus pour avoir la paix.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mina avait été amenée dans ce manoir. Trois longs jours ou elle s'était murée dans le silence. Elle était encore enfermée dans cette chambre, les seules visites qu'elle recevait étaient celles des médecins évaluant son état de santé ainsi que son bourreau. Il lui apportait lui-même ses repas mais elle ne lui parlait pas. Elle avait décidée de garder le silence tant qu'elle ne saurait pas pourquoi elle était là.

En ce moment, elle était assise dans son lit. Elle n'avait rien pour faire passé le temps à part quelques livres. Elle en avait prit un au hasard et l'avait bien entamé. Ça parlait d'une histoire d'amour entre un homme différent des autres et une belle jeune femme. Tous les séparaient, la vie sociale, le physique et tant d'autres. Mais cette histoire démontrait que l'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un sans regarder ses différences.

Elle souriait un peu à la vue de certains passages, ça lui rappelait tellement de choses entre elle et Madara. Bien que le jeune homme était vraiment gâté par la nature pour son physique. Elle se l'avouait, il lui plaisait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'accrocher à lui. Elle soupirait et reposait son livre, elle s'ennuyait tellement ici. Elle ne cessait de penser à son père, il avait joué avec le feu se disait-elle et au final, il s'était brûlé avec.

Elle se couchait sur le coté, son regard se fixait sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Il faisait nuit mais elle pouvait apercevoir la lumière des réverbères à l'extérieur. Elle voulait tellement sortir d'ici. Elle fermait les yeux quelques instants mais ce geste l'entrainait inévitablement dans un sommeil profond. Les médicaments qu'elle recevait la défonçaient littéralement. Sa blessure lui faisait moins mal mais elle somnolait souvent.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit une bonne heure plus tard. Keisuke entrait dans la pièce avec un plateau. La porte se refermait derrière lui, il vit que la jeune fille s'était endormie. Sa lampe de chevet était restée allumer. Il posait le plateau sur le bureau et regardait Mina dormir dos à lui. Il laissait son regard parcourir le corps svelte de la jeune femme. Il passait la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il était impassible, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence, cette fille l'attirait.

Il avait presque trente années de plus qu'elle, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se caser avec une femme. Il était toujours à la recherche de la perfection et un jour, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vieilli vite. Il ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait jamais eu de descendants alors que sa lignée allait sûrement s'éteindre avec lui. Il aurait voulu avoir une Uchiwa en tant que femme mais la seule qui était en vie à une époque était sa sœur et il ne se serait jamais résolu à lui faire ça.

Il s'approchait de Mina qui dormait toujours avant de s'asseoir dans son dos. Il laissait son regard ébène la détailler encore. Il la trouvait ravissante dans le sommeil. Ses traits étaient moins durs que quand elle était réveillée et lui jetait ces regards noirs. Il écartait doucement une mèche noire qui cachait le cou de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Sa peau était vraiment très blanche, elle semblait vraiment fragile dans ce corps.

Il laissait son index frôler son bras et descendre sur sa taille et remonter sur sa cuisse. C'était rare qu'il touche à une femme mais là, c'était trop tentant. Il essayait de garder une respiration calme et mesurée. Il penchait sa tête vers elle pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, il se mit à sourire. Il se penchait plus pour faire plus que ça mais la jeune fille se mit à bouger. Il se relevait en vitesse pour se retrouver au pied de son lit.

La Kuru ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était là. Qu'il la regardait avec un regard brûlant. Il était un peu frustré, il n'avait pas été loin de goûter à sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose d'indescriptible l'attirait chez elle. Impossible d'y échapper comme Madara quand il avait sentit son retour ce fameux soir. Elle se redressait avant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

Elle ne lui parlait toujours pas et ça commençait légèrement à l'agacer. Il lui mit le plateau devant elle et s'assit à une chaise de la chambre. Elle commençait à manger sous son regard, il ne la lâchait pas là-dessus. Il la trouvait vraiment charmante, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait éprouvé ça. C'était tellement palpable. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était finir son plateau et qu'il dégage au plus vite de la chambre.

Elle finissait assez vite et poussait le plateau devant elle sans un mot. Il se relevait et prit le plateau mais il n'était pas décidé à quitter la chambre. Il le posait sur le bureau et s'approchait du lit, laissant balader son regard autour. Il pu voir qu'elle avait attaquée un livre, il le prit en main et lu le titre. Il se mit à sourire, c'était un de ses livres préférés :

\- C'est un très bon choix que tu as fait là.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle s'en fichait bien de ce qu'il lui disait. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait choisis. Il reposait l'ouvrage sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se reculait un maximum de lui, elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Il le savait mais il ne s'en privait pas. Il approchait sa main d'elle mais elle la repoussait avec un regard mauvais. Il sourit encore mais un sourire de frustration :

\- Tu sais, si tu t'obstines à ne pas parler, je pourrais très vite m'agacer.

Encore un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille, décidément elle ne savait faire que ça se disait-il. Elle ne semblait pas prendre ses paroles au sérieux pourtant, elle devrait. A quoi bon parler puisqu'il ne répondait jamais à ses questions. Il approchait encore sa main de son visage mais elle n'était pas décidée à le laisser faire. Elle lui mordit la main comme une furie jusqu'à sang. Il retirait sa main sous la douleur.

Elle lui avait fait une belle morsure, elle n'était vraiment qu'une sauvage. Il s'élançait et réussit à attraper son poignet. Elle se débattait sous son étreinte mais il ne la lâchait pas. Il la tirait à lui avant de la gifler avec sa main de libre. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, il lui avait fait vraiment mal. Il ne la lâchait toujours pas :

\- Je t'avais prévenue il me semble. Alors maintenant, parles !

Elle lui crachait au visage, il passait sa main dessus pour l'essuyer. C'était la première fois qu'on osait lui faire ça et dieu sait que c'était humiliant pour un homme de se faire cracher au visage de la sorte. Elle essayait de se dégager de lui mais l'homme était fort. Il grimpait dans le lit et la plaquait contre le matelas. Il mettait tout son poids sur elle en maintenant ses poignets pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Il était maintenant au plus près d'elle :

\- Je vais te dresser moi, je ne supporte pas d'avoir une femme qui se conduit comme une sauvage.

\- Va te faire foutre ! ; hurlait-elle.

\- C'est rassurant, tu n'as pas perdue ta langue !

Elle se débattait encore, ses mouvements frottaient inconsciemment son ventre contre l'entre jambes de l'Uchiwa. Elle sentait durcir contre elle, elle eue une grimace de dégoût face à ça. Ce n'était qu'un pervers se disait-elle. Mais lui, il appréciait ça, ça se voyait sur le sourire qu'il arborait sur son visage. Sans la prévenir, il se jetait au creux de son cou pour goûter sa peau de sa langue brûlante. Elle se mit à crier mais elle savait bien que personne ne viendrait l'aider.

La respiration de Keisuke se fit plus rapide, l'excitation grandissait à chaque seconde. Il ne pensait pas que les cris de la jeune femme l'exciteraient à ce point-là. Il se sentait à l'étroit plus bas, il prenait un malin plaisir à se frotter contre le ventre de Mina. Les larmes de la jeune fille coulaient, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il la regardait avec un regard de fou :

\- Ne pleurs pas, tu auras l'honneur d'être prise par le dernier véritable Uchiwa. Et qui sait, je ferais sûrement de toi la mère de mes héritiers.

\- Plutôt crever ! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand je te prendrais. Tu me supplieras de continuer encore et encore.

Il se jetait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il ne voulait plus quitter la chambre. Du moins pas temps qu'il ne l'aurait pas prise. Maintenant, il en avait envie plus que tout au monde. Il la forçait à ouvrir la bouche pour aller titiller sa langue. Elle avait beau le mordre, il ne la lâchera pas. Il tenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec une seule main. La deuxième passait sous le haut de la jeune femme pour agripper un de ses seins.

Il commençait à le palper mais il fut promptement interrompu par un coup à la porte. Il soupirait de frustration, ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Mais il était obligé d'y aller. Il posait son regard sur elle :

\- Tu as de la chance mais, je reviens après et je te garantis que tu n'auras pas le temps de me fuir.

Il se relevait et descendit du lit. Mina était tellement choquée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Il prit le plateau et sortit de la chambre. La porte fut fermée juste derrière lui par un de ses hommes. Un autre l'attendait juste devant, celui qui avait frappé :

\- Tu m'as dérangé, j'espère que c'était important.

\- Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous montrez.

Il allait poser le plateau avant de le suivre, il se rhabillait juste un peu mieux le temps de la marche jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'installait dans son fauteuil, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'un d'eux avait imprimé un petit dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains :

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

\- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressez.

L'homme lui tendit le dossier, Keisuke le prit et l'ouvrit :

\- C'est la copie d'un des dossiers retrouvé dans le laboratoire. Mais celui-ci n'était connu d'aucun membre du personnel.

Le dossier se nommait « 10/9-1 », sur la première page, il y avait une photo d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. La peau aussi pâle que lui, il commençait à lire et son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Tout était tellement parfait, plus parfait qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé :

\- Messieurs, maintenant je sais que l'avenir nous promet d'être merveilleux. Le docteur Kuru nous a laissé un beau cadeau.

Il posait son dossier ouvert sur le bureau avant de se relever et le quitter. Un des hommes regardaient une dernière fois ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

_\- « Projet 10/9-1 : Nom : Kuru, Prénom : Mina… »_

* * *

_Reviews please parce que j'ai l'impression d'écrire et que ça plait pas._


	7. Chapitre 7: Le même sang

je tenais à m'excuser pour mon dernier chapitre, c'est vrai que nous sommes en pleine période des partielles. je remercie aussi ceux qui ont eu le courage de poster une review pour m'encourager, merci.

* * *

La nuit était encore loin d'être terminée et les hommes de la section spéciale de Suna s'étaient décidés de s'accorder une longue pause. Ils avaient regardés des papiers et des vidéos pendant des heures et ils étaient tous épuisés. Et ce n'était pas en étant fatigué qu'ils risquaient de trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Mais ils en avaient déjà pas mal sous la main et ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de retrouver le corps de Mina.

Ils se levaient de leurs places et partirent chacun dans leur salle individuelle respective. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, la dernière lumière du bâtiment s'éteignit avec le dernier endormi.

La lune éclairait parfaitement les ruines de Konoha ainsi que la vallée que la colline aux visages surplombait. Tous était très calme mais des hommes faisaient leur tour de garde, on ne savait jamais. Les civils n'étaient pas autorisés à revenir sur les lieux tant que cette affaire n'était pas terminée. De plus, l'état des bâtiments touchés par cette attaque n'était pas sûr et certains menaçaient de s'effondrer. Jamais de leur vivant ils n'auraient espérés voir ça un jour, ils avaient tous peur que les choses recommencent comme avant et amène de nouveau la guerre.

Une ombre humaine glissait le long des murs dans la ville fantôme, vive et furtive. Avec toute cette surveillance près des bâtiments ou était les hommes de Suna, il le fallait bien. Mais il en faudrait bien plus pour l'empêcher de se faufiler là ou il voulait aller. Une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment s'ouvrit doucement et l'ombre s'infiltrait par celle-ci pour mettre les pieds à l'intérieur. Il regardait autour de lui, rien à signaler.

Il avançait prudemment dans les lieux, qui sait s'il y avait un système d'alarme dernière génération ou bien même des hommes en factions. La moindre lumière, le moindre son suffirait de les alerter et il devrait repartir. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose, il préférait être méfiant. Sharingans activés, Madara avançait bien grâce à ça, sinon il se serait déjà prit tous les coins de tables et bien d'autres dans les jambes.

Il avançait prudemment jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce qui l'intéressait. Après l'attaque, il s'était refugié là ou il le pouvait et surtout, là ou les souvenirs de son original l'avait guidé. Il commençait peu à peu à faire la part des choses entre cette mémoire implantée et la sienne. Il avait attendu quelques jours, le temps que tout se calme sur Konoha pour sortir de sa cachette. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de retrouver Mina.

Il voulait la retrouver avant de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, se venger. Bien que son original ne se soit pas accroché à une femme, lui, il le voulait. Et encore, elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Il ressentait une telle attirance viscérale que ça lui faisait mal. Et enfin, il ferait ce que son original n'avait jamais fait de son vivant. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses points faibles et aux erreurs qu'il avait faites avant de disparaitre.

Son regard se posait sur les tables qui se dressaient devant lui. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dessus. Toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas su trouver en retournant au complexe. Il s'était douté que quelqu'un était passé avant lui et il en avait la confirmation. Il commençait à fouiller les papiers et aussi à lire pendant qu'il les avait en main, grâce à ça il en apprenait plus sur sa création. Il su pourquoi dès qu'il avait lu son dossier.

Il maudissait ceux qui avaient fait ça mais dans le fond, ça l'arrangeait. Il n'aurait jamais espéré retrouver une « troisième » vie dans ce monde. La deuxième avait été un lamentable échec. Mais maintenant, il allait s'assurer que celle-ci en soit autrement. Il mit son dossier dans le sac accroché dans son dos et continuait ses recherches. Il mit la main sur un journal écrit d'Atsuko, il le lirait plus tard et le mit aussi dans le sac.

Il mit la main sur un dernier dossier, il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient fait une expérience après lui. Il n'en n'avait jamais eu connaissance. A moins que ça ait été gardé dans une autre salle secrète qui sait ? Il ouvrit le dossier et son regard s'écarquillait, maintenant, il savait pourquoi il avait cette attirance auprès d'elle. Il passait son doigt sur la photo de la jeune femme :

\- Mon amour…

Son cœur battait plus que de raisonnable, il fallait qu'il la retrouve absolument. Non seulement parce qu'il l'aimait mais aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Elle avait une partie de sa puissance sans le savoir et si elle s'en rendait compte un jour, elle risquerait de tuer du monde. Elle était sa moitié et pas que dans le sens sentimental, il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve, qu'il sente son odeur, qu'il la colle contre lui….

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu la lumière s'allumer dans le couloir ni l'homme ensommeiller le traverser pour aller boire un coup. Mais l'homme tournait son regard vers la pièce et vit cette ombre intruse, debout vers leurs pièces à conviction. Il plissait le regard et reconnu sans peine Madara Uchiwa. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les gardes à l'extérieur mais à peine eut-il bougé que Madara plantait ses prunelles sur lui.

Prit de peur face à lui, l'homme se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour aller prévenir quelqu'un. Mais à peine eut-il passé une des portes qu'il se figeait sur place, sentant son corps se soulever avec une immense douleur dedans. Il baissait son regard et vit une lame de chakra bleue le traverser. Il se sentait bête sur le coup de ne plus savoir manipuler le sien… Le bras de Susanoo prenait presque tout le couloir mais il fallait bien ça.

L'homme mourut presque deux minutes après avant que Madara le relâche. Il y eu du mouvement dans le bâtiment, le détecteur de chakra s'était mit en marche. Ils s'en servaient encore, on ne savait jamais malgré que plus personne ne s'en servait. Mais là, il avait été clairement ressentit mais Madara n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser prendre. Pas maintenant ni jamais se disait-il, il était trop proche de son but pour arrêter là.

Les hommes arrivaient dans les couloirs en pointant leurs armes sur lui mais ça, ça ne lui ferait rien. Maintenant, il savait contrer les balles et il n'en laisserait plus jamais une lui toucher le dos. Il concentrait plus son chakra, le bâtiment explosait sous la puissance du Susanoo et les ruines prirent feu. Madara en sortait et fit disparaitre son Susanoo. Sans se retourner, sans le moindre remords, il disparut des lieux aussi vite qu'il n'y était venu.

A quelques kilomètres du village, un homme encapuchonné entrait dans un bar encore ouvert. A ces heures-là, ça n'était pas rare. Il restait encore quelques poivrots attablés, qui commandaient et buvaient plus que de raisonnable. Ah ! La misère humaine était de plus en plus présente ces dernières années et nombres de personnes en souffraient. Toutes les lois qui avaient été prises par les grands pays avaient plongées des milliers de personnes à leur perte.

Il avançait jusqu'à une table et prit place comme s'il était chez lui. Il dû attendre un peu avant qu'une femme se pointe vers lui. Il la détaillait, grande, mince et habillée courtement. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, dans les bars de ce genre les hommes venaient généralement pour boire et mater la serveuse. Le cliché le plus classique du monde. Mais ils devaient vraiment aimer ça ou bien se bourrer la gueule avant car elle n'était pas si belle que ça :

\- Bonsoir chéri, je te sers quoi ?

Elle mâchait lentement son chewing-gum, il avait horreur de ça, lui qui venait d'une famille aisé ça n'étonnerait personne. Il évitait encore de la regarder, à force de se courber comme elle le faisait, il était sûr qu'il finirait par voir sa culotte ou peut-être rien qui sait :

\- Une bière.

\- D'accord mon chou, je t'apporte ça.

Elle fit éclater une bulle avant de ranger son calepin et se diriger vers le comptoir. Il pu enfin respirer, son souffle était resté dans ses poumons à cause d'une odeur nauséabonde qui semblait venir de la fille. Il hésitait entre l'odeur de transpiration macérée et celle de la chatte en chaleur sans jeu de mot. Il ne pensait pas que les serveuses ici seraient aussi sales, il n'osait même pas imaginer si les verres étaient pareils. Si c'était le cas, ça serait une première pour lui.

Il cherchait nerveusement dans sa veste son paquet de cigarettes. Il mit la main dessus et le sortit de là, il prit son briquet par la même occasion. Il sortit une de ces fameuses sucettes à cancer avant de la pincer de ses lèvres et l'allumer. Puis, il rangeait le reste bien gentiment dans sa poche, proche d'une arme accrochée près de l'aisselle. Heureusement qu'il l'avait, oh ! Il ne s'en était pratiquement jamais servi avant mais sûrement dans peu de temps.

Il aspirait une latte de sa cigarette et enfin, il se sentait un peu mieux. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup moins, bien moins que le stress qu'il avait subi ces derniers jours. Sa peau pouvait le prouver, ses mains étaient profondément lacérées à certains endroits. Certaines semblaient encore fraiches, mais ce qu'il cachait à son visage était encore bien pire. Il était seul maintenant, il les avait tous perdus, même sa femme.

Ses poings se resserraient et il tirait encore une latte sur sa cigarette avant que la serveuse ne revienne et l'odeur avec. Elle lui déposait sa bière avec un verre, il posait son regard dessus, dégueulasse comme il s'y attendait. Il levait son regard sur la femme qui attendait d'être payée, il sortit un billet et lui tendit :

\- J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

\- Je t'écoute mon chou.

Il mit sa main dans la poche et sortit un papier avec une adresse dessus. Il le posait sur la table, la jeune femme se penchait dessus et lu :

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ou c'est.

\- Oh lala ! Alors toi tu n'as vraiment pas peur. Ce manoir ce situe à la sortie de la ville mais il est bien gardé. Si tu t'en approche tu as toutes tes chances de te faire flinguer.

Il reprit le papier et lui tendit un autre billet pour son silence. Elle ne demandait pas son reste et repartit au comptoir pour servir d'autres clients. Il s'y attendait qu'il soit bien gardé. Après tout, c'étaient des professionnels et il en avait eu la preuve par image et en vrai. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il tomberait sur plus fort que lui. Il pensait être l'homme le mieux entouré du monde, l'attaque sur Konoha lui en avait bien prouvé le contraire.

Il était le seul à s'en être sortit de cette attaque éclair. Avec ses hommes et sa femme, ils avaient pris l'escalier de secours pour aller plus vite que l'ascenseur. Les gens étaient tellement paniqués ce jour-là que les portes ne se fermaient même plus. Ils en avaient descendu des étages en courant mais quand cet immense bloc de roche avait atteint la tour, il savait que c'était trop tard. Il se souvenait de s'être réveillé dans une salle remplie de cadavre dont celui de son épouse.

Il avait décidé de s'enfuir de là pour éviter d'être interrogé par les autorités. Il espérait simplement que personne ne remonte à lui. Il s'était soigné avec ce qu'il avait trouvé et c'était même procuré une arme avec une seule pensée en tête : se venger de celui qui avait fait ça.

Il ne pensait pas à Madara, non, lui avait juste été libéré. Il parlait de celui qui était à l'origine de ça et il savait très bien qui c'était. Du moins de réputation. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété des menaces à l'encontre d'Atsuko, il pensait que ce n'était que du vent. Mais quand il a vu Madara hors de sa cage, les scientifiques massacrés, il su que ça n'était pas une blague. Mais il s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard hélas.

Il bu quelques gorgées de sa bière avant de la reposer et de se lever de sa place. Vu l'heure, il ne se pointerait pas maintenant là-bas, ce serait trop dangereux. Et il savait que seul, ça l'était encore plus mais il ne laisserait pas tout ça impuni. Toutes ces années de travail, tout cet argent perdu, non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer ça. Il traversait le bar sous l'œil de la serveuse avant de sortir de ce taudis comme il se le disait.

Les derniers clients sortirent du bar peu de temps après, chassés par la jeune femme. C'était plus que l'heure pour elle de fermer, il était bientôt six heure du matin et elle devait revenir tôt le prochain soir. Elle fermait la porte à clef avant de se saisir de son portable et de taper un numéro non répertorié dans son mobile. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que ne lui réponde. C'était un homme, sa voix était froide, elle venait sûrement de le réveiller :

\- Ouais boss c'est Natsu, y a un mec qui est venu cette nuit. Il vous cherche et il est armé je crois.

_\- « Tu sais comment il est ? »_

\- Non, il avait une capuche sur la tête mais il avait les mains drôlement abimées.

_\- « Bien, je te paierais comme convenu »._

Puis, il raccrochait comme toujours. La jeune femme avait l'habitude à force, elle le connaissait presque par cœur son boss. La jeune femme était certes serveuse ici mais elle se servait de ce boulot comme couverture. Elle était payée comme beaucoup d'autres à faire ça. Dès que quelqu'un s'intéressait un peu trop à lui, on l'appelait directement et il s'occupait du reste. Mais elle devait tellement rester dans ce rôle de serveuse de taudis qu'elle était obligée d'en avoir l'image bien qu'elle n'était pas comme ça dans la vraie vie.

Elle verrouillait les volets de sécurité avant de prendre ses affaires. Puis, elle se dirigeait vers le fond du bar pour couper toutes les lumières et sortir par derrière. Elle n'était pas si pauvre que ça, avec la paye que lui donnait son boss, elle avait pu s'acheter une magnifique voiture et se louer un appartement hors de prix pour quelqu'un de plus modeste. Franchement que ne ferait pas les gens pour être plus riches ?

Keisuke jetait son portable sur la table de nuit avant de se redresser dans son lit. Quelle idée de recevoir des appels à cette heure-là se disait-il. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas avoir d'homme pour ça, du moins parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Ce genre d'appel ne le regardait que lui après tout. Mais à cause de ça, il ne retrouvait pas le sommeil et pourtant, il n'avait dormit que très peu de temps. Après avoir lu le dossier, il n'était pas retourné voir la jeune femme.

Il préférait la laisser mijoter un peu sur son geste et ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de quitter sa chambre. Il pensait qu'avec ça, elle craquerait et se laisserait faire mais ça serait mal connaitre Mina. Mais avec ce qu'il avait apprit sur elle, elle était encore plus désirable. Avec la puissance qu'elle cachait cumulée à la sienne, il pourrait avoir de puissants héritiers. Et avec ça en main, il pourrait enfin mettre ses plans à exécution.

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il élimine tous ses concurrents directs. Il avait cru que Madara avait fini le boulot inconsciemment à Konoha mais l'appel qu'il avait reçu lui avait prouvé le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça, il était seul et eux étaient bien plus que ça. Il se rallongeait en essayant de se rendormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'âge et ses effets… Il aurait voulu être comme tous ces jeunes qui dormaient parfois jusqu'à point d'heure.

Il n'eut pas le choix donc de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Après ça, il prit quelques minutes à se regarder dans le miroir. Dieu comme il ressemblait à son père mais avec quelques différences à peine visibles. Son corps était toujours aussi bien bâtit malgré son âge, il en était fier. Sûrement une des rares qualités dont seuls les Uchiwa avaient le secret.

Il se peignait avant de s'habiller proprement comme il en avait l'habitude. Sa mère avait été tellement pointilleuse là-dessus quand il était jeune. Ça lui était resté dans la peau même à son âge. Puis, il sortit de la salle de bain et regardait l'heure : sept heure pile. Bon, il était encore un peu tôt mais ça n'était pas très grave. Il enfilait ses chaussures avant de sortir de sa chambre. C'était calme encore, il longeait les couloirs jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Comme il s'y attendait, le petit déjeuner était déjà près, tout était maintenu au chaud comme tous les matins. Il se servit avant de s'asseoir et de manger seul. Il ne put empêcher un soupir, il se lassait de ça. Manger seul pendant des années, dormir seul, se réveiller seul… C'était lassant à force. Il voulait se réveiller avec quelqu'un près de lui, manger avec quelqu'un, tenir une conversation intelligente même si elle ne devait pas s'éternisé.

Voilà, il savait à quel point il avait loupé pas mal de choses dans sa vie. Mais il y aurait fallut choisir, soit ça soit ses plans et il avait préféré ses plans. Il mangeait assez rapidement avant de préparer un plateau pour la jeune femme. Mine de rien, il s'occupait bien d'elle et il allait encore mieux s'en occuper. Mais il ne tolèrerait pas qu'elle joue encore les sauvages avec lui, il la dresserait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plie à lui.

Il sortit de la salle avec le fameux plateau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. L'homme de jour censé garder sa porte était déjà à son poste. Il saluait son patron avant de déverrouiller la porte de la chambre. Il entrait en douce dedans avant que la porte ne soit refermée derrière lui. C'était très calme dans la pièce comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle y était. Il faisait encore un peu sombre et la jeune femme semblait dormir à poings fermés.

Il posait doucement le plateau sur le bureau comme à son habitude avant de se diriger vers elle. Elle dormait sur le coté, en direction de la fenêtre. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait s'endormir en regardant vers l'extérieur, sûrement dans l'espoir d'y être aussi. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regardait encore, lui aussi il aimerait se réveiller avec quelqu'un près de lui comme ça. Ça allait sûrement bientôt se faire si elle se décidait à lui obéir.

Mais c'était vraiment mal la connaitre, il lui en faudrait bien plus pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'avait qu'un homme en tête et encore. Keisuke n'avait aucune chance avec elle mais il se buttait à croire que si et puis, il la forcerait au pire. Il passait sa main doucement sur la joue de Mina pour la réveiller. Il allait commencer dès aujourd'hui à l'habituer à lui, comme un vrai couple. Ça serait une première pour eux deux.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regardait avant d'enlever sa main d'elle, mais l'homme ne se laissait pas abattre. Elle se redressait avec un regard noir dès le réveil, la journée promettait d'être radieuse. Il la regardait :

\- Comme tu vas devenir ma tendre épouse, tu vas devoir suivre certaines règles.

\- Jamais, plutôt crever.

\- Toujours la même rengaine, ton disque ne se raye pas à force de dire toujours la même chose ?

Elle se tut, elle détestait cet homme et il le savait mais il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Et puis, elle était jeune, elle allait s'assagir plus tard :

\- Et si tu suis ces règles, tu pourras sortir de cette chambre pour avoir un peu de liberté dans ma demeure. Je suis sûr que t'y plairas ma chère.

Il lui volait un baiser avant de se relever pour lui apporter son plateau. Il le posait près d'elle, elle le prit et commençait à manger sous l'œil inquisiteur de son bourreau. Il observait chaque jour ce qu'elle mangeait et ce qu'elle laissait. Il essayait de gagner des points là-dessus pour qu'elle voit qu'il essai de bien s'occuper d'elle. Mais en faisant ça, il aurait plus le comportement d'un père, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à plein temps comme les gens de son âge.

Elle finissait de manger assez rapidement mais ne bougeait pas de son lit pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas se lever tant qu'il serait là et il le savait. Il prit le plateau avant de le reposer sur le bureau. Il se dirigeait vers l'armoire de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait pas mal de vêtements de femme, il avait tout prévue avant son arriver. Dans le fond, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire tuer la jeune femme mais faire pression sur son père.

Son véritable plan de base aurait été de la faire enlever en dernier avertissement mais maintenant, elle était là à cause de la bêtise de son géniteur. Il sortit une longue robe noire et la posait délicatement sur le lit avant de reprendre son plateau et de regarder Mina :

\- Laves-toi et habilles-toi, aujourd'hui tu sors d'ici.

Et sans un mot de plus de sa part, il sortit de la pièce avec un sourire de vainqueur.


	8. Chapter 8: Mon amour

Le jour était levé depuis un certain temps mais il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Madara marchait depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha après son massacre. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés et concentré sur la recherche de Mina que rien d'autre n'aurait su l'en déloger. Il se concentrait sur les potentiels résidus de chakra ressemblant au sien. Il y en avait peu mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas si loin. Il la sentait et ça commençait à en être douloureux de savoir qu'elle était loin de lui. Il levait la tête, une petite ville lui apparut et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il commençait déjà à y avoir du mouvement. Entre ceux qui partaient travailler, l'école pour les jeunes…. Il s'arrêtait un instant et se regardait, il n'allait pas passer discrètement avec cette tenue.

Pas d'armure de samouraï ni de vêtements amples comme son original. Là, il avait encore les vêtements du laboratoire. De base, ils étaient blancs, enfin, ils l'avaient été. Voilà des jours qu'il errait, certains endroits étaient déchirés, d'autres endroits tâché de tout et n'importe quoi. Il tuerait pour prendre une bonne douche et pouvoir se changer. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ça quand il devrait retrouver sa douce. Dignité quand tu nous tiens….

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour la retrouver. Il entrait quand même dans la petite ville et marchait droit devant lui. Il ne voulait pas se perdre, il n'avait pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement mais sans plus, c'était assez banal dans le fond de croiser des gens bizarres et atypiques. Les temps avaient tellement changés se disait-il. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur sa mémoire des temps modernes car la mémoire de son original se serait poser bien plus de questions que ça.

Il avançait encore en regardant autour de lui avant que son regard ne se pose sur un appartement en hauteur. Les volets étaient fermés, il activait ses sharingans, il ne ressentait rien dedans. Ça valait le coup d'essayer se disait-il. Il traversait la rue avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Il commençait à monter l'escalier de bois pour aller dans les étages. A chaque fois qu'il grimpait une marche, il s'attendait à passer au travers tant qu'elles grinçaient sinistrement sous son poids.

Il arrivait à l'étage souhaité avant de se pointer devant la seule et unique porte du palier. Il s'en approchait avant d'y coller son oreille contre le bois froid de celle-ci. Il put enfin se rendre compte par lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit derrière. Il mit sa main à sa ceinture pour se saisir d'un couteau retrouvé dans les ruines du laboratoire avant son départ. Il mit la lame dans la serrure pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Un « clac » sonore se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Il rangeait sa lame et entrait dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il faisait très sombre, il cherchait l'interrupteur et mit la main dessus. La lumière s'allumait et il commençait la visite des lieux, ça serait parfait de rester ici quelques temps. Il trouvait facilement la salle de bain, il n'attendit pas de se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de se précipiter dans la cabine de douche.

Il fit couler l'eau, chaude de préférence malgré la chaleur. Il soupirait d'aise, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il attrapait un gant et du savon avant de se frotter pendant de longues minutes. Il voulait tout enlever, toute cette saleté accumulée depuis des jours. L'eau qui s'écoulait dans le siphon était presque noire. Il attrapait ensuite du shampooing avant de vider presque toute la bouteille sur sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient tellement longs et épais qu'il avait peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

Il en avait bien besoin, ses cheveux étaient si gras. Il détestait ça. Il frottait encore jusqu'à ce que ça soit suffisant pour lui. Il rinçait tout ça avant de couper l'eau et d'essorer un maximum ses cheveux pleins d'eau. Il attrapait une serviette et se séchait soigneusement avant de l'accrocher autour de sa taille. Il se saisissait d'une brosse avant d'en mettre un coup dans ses cheveux pour les démêler un peu. Il avait pas mal de nœud mais bon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne voulait pas les couper.

Il enlevait la buée sur le miroir et posait son regard dessus avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui avec un pistolet à bout portant. Il semblerait que le propriétaire des lieux était rentré plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir aussi une femme dans l'autre pièce, sans doute sa compagne. Il posait calmement la brosse qu'il avait dans les mains, l'autre derrière lui n'avait pas l'air des plus commodes :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, mec ?! Je vais te coller une balle dans le buffet alors dépêches-toi de me répondre !

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai pris une douche.

\- Non mais tu t'es cru au secours des pauvres ? Comme t'es chez moi, je vais t'abattre comme un chien et….

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles, le cri de la femme se fit entendre lui aussi. Une lame de chakra bleue traversait le corps de cet abruti, ne jamais se tenir dans le dos de Madara. Il mourut immédiatement sous le choc. La femme voulue courir vers la sortie mais elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Une seconde lame de chakra la traversait, envoyant du sang sur les murs de la pièce :

\- Personne n'ira nulle part ; dit-il calmement.

Les corps tombèrent simultanément au sol après que ces lames bleues se soient évanouies dans la nature. Il reprit la brosse et reprit là où il en était avant d'être interrompu. Après tout ça, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigeait vers la seule chambre des lieux. Il ouvrit une armoire et cherchait des affaires à sa taille. Il trouvait un jean ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir, une paire de chaussettes et un sous-vêtement encore dans son plastique d'achat.

Il mit tout ça avant de mettre une nouvelle paire de chaussures, marcher pieds-nus n'avait pas été génial pour lui. Il se redressait avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, il ouvrit les placards et le frigo pour enfin prendre quelque chose à manger. Il mangeait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main avant d'être enfin rassasié. Maintenant, il allait un peu mieux mais pas le temps de se reposer. Il récupérait son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé dans la salle de bain.

Il « empruntait » la casquette du gars mort avant de la mettre ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil. Là, il passerait un peu mieux dans la foule. Il attrapait les clefs de l'appartement avant de sortir et de refermer soigneusement la porte à clef. Il les fourrait dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers tranquillement. Il mit un pied dans la rue, il allait continuer sa traque, il la sentait toute proche. Il ajustait une dernière fois sa casquette avant de tracer son chemin.

Mina était sous sa douche, voilà près d'un quart d'heure que Keisuke avait quitté sa chambre. Bien que ça ne l'enchante pas qu'il revienne, elle se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait enfin sortir de cette chambre. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait passer par l'inévitable après ça. Il allait sûrement l'harceler comme le soir précédent pour qu'elle se plie à lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ça, pas avec un homme comme lui.

Elle coupait l'eau et attrapait une serviette épaisse avant de se sécher correctement. Ensuite, elle séchait ses cheveux minutieusement avant de les brosser et les attacher en une natte derrière la tête. Elle pouvait voir à quel point ses cheveux étaient longs. La pointe lui arrivait sur le haut des fesses, elle ne les avait pratiquement jamais coupés. C'était sa petite fierté personnelle et puis, les hommes aimaient ça.

Elle enfilait ses sous-vêtements avant de porter son regard sur la robe qu'il lui avait sortie. C'était une belle robe noire à bustier sans manches. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout, il devait l'avoir observée pendant pas mal de temps. Elle l'enfilait, le devant de la robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et l'arrière descendait en dentelles jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle essayait de resserrer son bustier jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit des mains sur les siennes.

Elle se mit à sursauter et regardait dans le miroir, c'était lui. Il était rentré sans gêne dans la salle de bain. Elle lâchait ses lacets, il se mit à sourire et commençait à les serrer du haut. Elle croisait les bras, elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler. Il les serrait en descendant et fini par attacher solidement les lacets entre eux. Il avait serré comme il le fallait, à croire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça ou alors il l'avait apprit juste pour elle.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, il passait un bras autour de sa taille et la trainait jusqu'au lit ou il la fit s'asseoir. Il ouvrit de nouveau l'armoire pour sortir une paire de bottes en cuir noire et un petit carton. Il revint face à elle et se mit à genoux pour lui enfiler la première botte. Elle fronçait les sourcils, elle pouvait bien le faire toute seule. Mais il ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Il en fit de même pour la deuxième et ouvrit la boite.

Il sortit une première mitaine en dentelle qui allait avec la robe, il avait vraiment tout prévu. Il lui enfilait avant d'en faire de même avec la deuxième. Puis, il lui prit la main pour la relever, il se reculait un peu et la regardait. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres, elle était vraiment belle se disait-il mais aussi extrêmement bandante. Si ça n'avait été que lui, il l'aurait prise de force là, maintenant. Mais non, il voulait la sortir un peu pour qu'elle s'aère l'esprit suffisamment.

Elle ne disait toujours rien, lui qui pensait qu'elle esquisserait au moins un sourire :

\- Alors ma chère, que penses-tu de ta robe ? N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Toi qui aime ce genre de vêtements, ça devrait te plaire.

\- Hn.

\- J'en suis sûr mais tu ne l'avoueras pas, du moins, pas maintenant.

Ensuite, il lui prit la main et la tirait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et elle franchit le seuil de sa prison. Il n'y avait plus personne près de sa porte pour surveiller. Il refermait la porte de la chambre avant de l'entrainer dans un long couloir sombre. C'était vraiment glauque se disait-elle. Pourtant, elle aimait bien ce genre d'ambiance. Mais comme elle savait que les lieux lui appartenaient, elle en était plus que dégoûtée.

Ils arrivaient devant une porte, il mit la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. Le soleil entrait par cette ouverture, faisant un peu mal aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent du manoir, la jeune femme relevait un peu la tête pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans un immense jardin. Ce n'était pas le même côté que sa chambre, mais elle le trouvait tout aussi beau. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs, beaucoup de couleurs.

Il y avait quelques bancs de bois, un petit bassin surmonté d'un pont de pierre. Il lui lâchait la main, elle avançait doucement en regardant autour d'elle. C'était vraiment très beau et elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle approchait du bassin qui était quand même assez imposant. Elle se penchait au-dessus de l'eau et pu y apercevoir des carpes koi. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques et elle savait à quel point c'était cher sur le marché.

Elle se mit à genoux au bord et mit sa main dans l'eau. Une des carpes passait sous sa main sans faire de geste brusque. Elle se mit à sourire et le laissait faire, elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi passif. Keisuke la regardait avec un grand sourire, il pensait avoir gagné des points en la laissant sortir. Il la regardait intensément, elle était si belle et si accessible. Il approchait dans son dos, elle se retournait et le regardait :

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Hm.

\- Parfait, allons marcher.

Elle se relevait et ils marchaient dans le jardin, elle regardait encore autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais eue de jardin chez elle, du moins à Konoha. Là ou elle était à la mer, elle en avait un mais elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'y aller et il n'était pas aussi bien entretenu que celui-là. Ils arrivaient dans l'immense cours externe à l'avant du manoir. Elle pouvait y voir quelques gardes avec chacun un chien agréé pour ce genre de choses.

Il y avait soit des bergers soit des dobermans. Bref, les meilleurs chiens de gardes au monde. Elle n'aimerait pas être mordue par l'un d'eux, ou pire…. Ils passaient devant l'un d'eux, le chien se mit à grogner à la vue de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, elle s'accrochait au bras de Keisuke, il se mit à sourire :

\- Il ne va pas te mordre tu sais ?

Mais elle le trouvait menaçant, elle ne le lâchait pas. Il approchait du chien et passait sa main sur sa tête. Il ne lui disait rien, il avait l'habitude. Il prit la laisse de la main du maître chien et lui ordonnait de s'asseoir. Il le fit sans problème, Keisuke approchait Mina de lui et lui prit le poignet. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa main de trembler et le chien la regardait. Il lui posait la main sur la tête, elle pouvait sentir le poil doux du chien sous sa main.

Il lui lâchait doucement le poignet et elle commençait à caresser le chien. Il ne disait rien, il remuait la queue comme un fou. Elle continuait de le caresser, il lui léchait la main affectueusement :

\- Tu aimes les animaux ?

\- Oui.

C'était parfait, il avait de quoi la faire craquer ici. Elle se relevait et le chien ne bougeait pas. Keisuke lui prit la main et ils reprirent leur route pendant que le maître chien reprenait ses fonctions. Ils entrèrent sur un petit chemin boisé et au calme. Ils marchaient en silence jusqu'à arriver devant un petit bâtiment de bois et de béton, un chenil. C'était là ou on mettait les chiens pour qu'ils se reposent. Il attrapait une clef et ouvrit une des grilles pour entrer dedans.

Il y avait les chiens du service de nuit, chaque garde avait son chien attitré. Il la fit entrer dans les lieux avant de refermer la grille. Ils avançaient dans un petit couloir pas très large pour voir les chiens dormir dans chacun leur box. C'était vraiment bien fait et ils étaient vraiment bien traité. Ils s'arrêtaient devant un box, il y avait une chienne dedans. Il ouvrit le box et s'approchait d'elle, elle ne disait rien. Elle allaitait des petits qu'elle avait fait il n'y avait pas très longtemps.

Ils avaient déjà leurs yeux ouverts et ils couinaient pour téter leur mère. Il caressait la mère avant de prendre l'un des petits dans ses mains. Il bougeait un peu, il se tournait et marchait vers Mina. Elle regardait le petit et esquissait un sourire. Il le lui tendit et elle le prit entre ses mains. Il était vraiment trop mignon se disait-elle. Elle le caressait quelques minutes avant qu'il ne le reprenne et aille le remettre à sa mère.

Puis, il refermait le box et ils sortirent de ce petit bâtiment. Il refermait tout à clef avant de reprendre leur chemin mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise oui :

\- Je peux tout t'offrir tu sais ? Tu auras tout ça si tu ne te refuse pas à moi.

Elle ne disait rien, dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir une relation avec un homme de cet âge-là. On dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge mais il y avait des limites à tout. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et elle en avait marre d'être séquestrée dans cette chambre pendant des journées entières. Elle s'y ennuyait alors qu'il y avait tellement de choses à voir dehors.

Il attendait patiemment sa réponse, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non, pas avec tout ce qu'elle loupait en se rebiffant comme elle le faisait. Elle levait son regard sur lui :

\- C'est d'accord mais que si vous me laissez sortir comme je le souhaite. Et bien sûr, je souhaite choisir ce que je veux si une chose doit me revenir.

\- Tu as bien un fort caractère, mais marché conclu ma belle.

Il lui prit la main et la tirait à lui, elle le regardait encore et il l'embrassait. C'était tellement jouissif pour lui. Elle avait acceptée sous des conditions un peu faciles pour lui. Il pouvait tout lui donner, ça serait un jeu d'enfant. Il la serrait plus à lui pour approfondir son baiser, il en aurait presqu'eu une érection s'il n'avait pas entendu le cliquetis d'une arme derrière lui. Il reculait calmement sa tête de Mina avant de se retourner aussi lentement.

Un homme pointait son arme sur lui, il était encapuchonné. Keisuke posait son regard sur les mains de l'homme, elles étaient abimées. Il se mit à sourire, elle avait eue raison, cet homme était venu pour lui :

\- On m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais me voir.

\- A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu ! Mon projet, ma femme, mon entreprise !

\- Et alors ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Pleurer à torrent en m'excusant de toute mon âme ? M'agenouiller devant toi pour te supplier de ne pas tirer ? Pathétique.

L'homme tirait une balle à ses pieds, Mina sursautait et se cachait derrière Keisuke. Il ne disait rien, il était normal qu'elle est si peur, surtout avec la blessure qu'elle avait reçue. L'homme l'a reconnue, elle savait qui elle était. Mais pour lui, sa présence ici ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle l'avait aidée à foutre en l'air son projet. Après tout, elle aurait eue toutes les raisons du monde. Le projet l'avait privé de son père, précipité sa mère vers la mort…. :

\- Mlle Kuru, quelle surprise ! Dans le fond je ne suis pas étonné de vous voir ici.

\- Laisse-la en dehors de ça, c'est une affaire entre toi et moi.

\- Malheureusement, elle en sait sûrement de trop et je ne laisse jamais de témoin derrière moi.

Il pointait son arme sur eux, Mina se serrait plus à Keisuke, elle était morte de peur. Elle se disait que Keisuke ne pourrait jamais arrêter ça, les armes étaient bien trop destructrices de nos jours. Et puis, la balle traverserait sûrement les deux corps. Elle aurait jamais voulue être ici, elle était trop jeune pour passer par la porte mortuaire se disait-elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler, Keisuke passait une de ses mains sur celles de Mina qui étaient fortement serrées autour de sa taille.

L'homme enlevait à nouveau la sécurité de l'arme, Keisuke se tenait prêt pour contrer n'importes qu'elles éventualités. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas laisser un simple homme lui réduire à néant tout ça maintenant. Il activait ses sharingans, l'autre le regardait encore. Un Uchiwa ? C'était impossible se disait-il, tous les originaux étaient morts avec la disparition du dernier il y a quelques années. Il avait dû sûrement se les faire greffer pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

Et pourtant, non, tous les Uchiwa n'étaient pas morts, il en était la preuve vivante. On avait bien cru pendant longtemps à la disparition de certains animaux et ils étaient bien réapparus des décennies plus tard. Alors pourquoi pas un homme ? Après tout, tout le monde avait les moyens de disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Il se souvenait que son père avait été comme ça pendant des années, il avait dû prendre ce trait de caractère.

Mais Uchiwa ou non, l'homme s'en fichait dans le fond, il voulait les tuer tous les deux. Et qu'importe sa vitesse, il ne pourrait essuyer une rafale de balles. Son doigt touchait la gâchette, dans quelques secondes, tout ça sera terminé et il….

Il se figeait et se mit à cracher du sang. Une lame bleue le traversait de derrière. Quelqu'un marchait pour s'arrêter à côté de lui, il ne le reconnaissait pas :

\- Personne ne la touchera.

\- C'est… toi….

Il crachait encore du sang avant d'être emporté assez vite par la mort lui-aussi. Comme ça, il rejoindrait sa femme. La lame se retirait et s'évaporait, le corps tombait lourdement au sol. L'homme nouvellement arrivé portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Keisuke ne le lâchait pas du regard se demandant bien qui il était. Mais sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il retirait sa casquette et ses lunettes.

Oui, maintenant, il savait qui il était. Le même chakra se dégageait de Mina. La jeune femme posait son regard sur lui et sursautait :

\- Madara…

Il posait un regard de braise sur elle, il l'avait enfin retrouvée.


	9. Chapter 9: Attraction viscérale

Elle se cachait de nouveau derrière Keisuke, ça ne plaisait pas à Madara. Comment pouvait-elle le fuir comme ça alors qu'ils étaient tellement liés ? Elle devrait pourtant ressentir ce lien si fort, les liens du sang, enfin, du sang de Madara qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais non, la jeune femme n'était toujours au courant de rien, elle ne ressentait même pas la dose de chakra qu'elle avait en elle. C'était ça le plus dangereux, elle était comme une bombe à retardement.

Il ne la lâchait pas du regard même cachée derrière cet homme. Keisuke regardait ardemment Madara, il ne le laisserait pas la lui prendre. Elle était à lui maintenant, elle avait acceptée de rester près de lui. Pas question qu'elle renie cette promesse et pas question de laisser Madara la lui prendre. Ses sharingans étaient encore actifs dans ses yeux, Madara levait les yeux sur lui et vit ce sharingan :

\- Alors comme ça, il reste encore des Uchiwa.

\- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'en croise beaucoup trop.

\- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connus par mon original. Mais bon, après tout, on se ressemble tous beaucoup de trop.

\- Je suis Keisuke Uchiwa, le fils de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Madara fut prit d'un soudain fou rire incontrôlable. Les deux le regardaient avec incompréhension, pourquoi riait-il comme ça ? Madara ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur le descendant de celui qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son petit frère. Comme il l'avait bien emmerdé ce jour-là, mais maintenant, il ne devait plus être là. Se butter à son fils était un nouveau défi pour lui mais aussi une nouvelle vengeance à porter de main.

Non seulement, il voulait le tuer juste pour ça mais en plus, il révélait être son rival. Mina était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il serait le premier à la toucher, le premier à l'emmener loin d'ici pour recommencer tout à zéro. Il l'avait toujours aimé, même s'il avait oublié sa présence pendant un temps à cause de ces maudites expériences. Mais la sentir ce jour-là lui a remémoré tout ça. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard :

\- Mon amour, on va être ensemble comme avant. Je te promets que plus personne ne nous séparera.

\- Non Madara, je ne veux plus de toi. Tu as tué mon père.

\- Il m'a fait tellement de mal et à cause de lui, tu as souffert aussi. Ne le nie pas, tu le sais très bien.

Keisuke ne la laisserait pas partir, il était déterminé à la prendre sans qu'un autre se mette en travers de son chemin. Elle était bien trop importante pour lui, grâce à elle, il aurait des héritiers puissants et il pourrait étendre un peu plus son control sur ce monde. Ça allait se régler entre ces deux-la, entre homme comme il pensait. Il se retournait et regardait Mina :

\- Rentre le temps que je règle ça.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas.

\- Je sais, aller, rentre.

Il l'embrassait sous le regard furieux de Madara, comment pouvait-il embrasser la femme qu'il aimait et en plus devant lui ? Cet homme cherchait à mourir très vite. Keisuke se redressait, Mina tournait les talons et courut en dehors de leur vue. Madara ne lui laissera pas le temps d'aller jusque là-bas. Keisuke reposait de nouveau son regard sur lui, les deux hommes se jaugeaient avant de commencer à s'attaquer.

Mina courait à travers le petit bois, dans le sens inverse pour rejoindre la demeure de Keisuke. Madara lui faisait vraiment peur, il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Depuis que son père avait entamé la phase trois sur lui, elle savait qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu. Elle avait aimé le Madara d'avant, le nouveau, elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait pour lui avoir arraché la dernière chose qui lui restait sur cette maudite terre.

Elle avait toujours espérée secrètement se rapprocher de son père. C'était la seule occasion qu'elle avait eue en revenant à Konoha. Mais non, à peine était-elle revenue qu'on lui avait arraché de nouveau et ce coup-ci, c'était pour la vie. Elle la maudissait cette vie, elle était encore plus mauvaise que l'homme. Elle ne donnait pas grand-chose et quand elle reprenait, c'était souvent plus du double. Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Rien, plus rien.

Elle commençait à apercevoir la demeure à la lisière du bois. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive le plus rapidement possible. Mais elle n'en n'aurait pas le temps. Une ombre apparue devant elle, elle s'arrêtait d'un coup en le voyant. C'était Madara, elle n'y croyait pas qu'il est déjà fini son combat en si peu de temps. Mais quand elle l'avait vu éventrer cet homme en quelques secondes, elle savait qu'il était redoutable.

Elle reculait de quelques pas, il se mit à sourire comme un fou. Elle était là, devant lui. Il n'y avait plus personne pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Plus il était près d'elle et plus il ressentait cette attirance. Oui, une partie de lui coulait bien en elle. Il savait pourquoi à présent il n'aurait pu se défaire d'elle plus jeune, il l'avait sentit inconsciemment. Et on la lui avait arrachée sans ménagement. Maintenant, elle était là. Ça revenait à ce qu'il aime son propre reflet.

Dans le fond, il avait toujours gardé son corps pour lui. Aucunes femmes sur terre ne l'intéressaient, elles n'en n'étaient pas dignes. Mais là, il se retrouvait devant un lui féminin, c'était vraiment parfait. Il avait trouvé enfin la femme qui serait digne de sa personne. Comme c'était égoïste dans le fond. Mais si son original avait pensé à ça avant, ça aurait été le pied. Son esprit se débauchait de plus en plus que ça en devenait effrayant.

Du moins, ça effrayait Mina plus que lui. Mais il ne la laisserait pas le fuir. Pas encore. Elle fit demi-tour pour courir dans le sens inverse mais avec son Susanoo, il déployait une main douce mais ferme pour l'attraper. Elle avait beau se débattre, c'était bien trop puissant. Et puis, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas développé son chakra, elle n'en viendrait jamais à bout. Il la ramenait devant lui, il la regardait longuement avant de l'embrasser de force.

Il ressentait de drôles de sensations, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça de toute sa vie ni de celle d'avant. Embrasser une partie de sa puissance était tellement jouissif que ça aurait dû en rester qu'utopique. Mais elle lui crachait copieusement au visage. Elle avait peur de lui et qu'il lui fasse ça était tout simplement insoutenable. Il passait ses doigts à l'endroit ou elle lui avait crachée dessus :

\- Tu craches mais tu ne le feras plus dans quelques temps.

Il passait sa main devant ses yeux, elle perdit connaissance immédiatement. Il fit disparaitre son Susanoo avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Maintenant, elle lui appartenait et il se sentait enfin entier.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée sur un support moelleux, sûrement un matelas. Elle se sentait aussi au chaud, elle devait être dans un lit se disait-elle. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit et Madara ne semblait pas être dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressait, il n'y avait vraiment personne. La nuit était tombée, ça devait faire un moment qu'elle devait dormir.

Elle était toujours habillée de la matinée, elle soufflait de soulagement, il n'avait rien fait dans son sommeil. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici mais elle savait que Madara n'était pas bête au point de la laisser seule. Du moins, la laisser fuir aussi facilement. Elle se levait du lit et marchait vers la pièce en face qui semblait être une salle de bain. Elle allumait la lumière, ça lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle les plissait et avançait vers le miroir.

Elle allumait le robinet d'eau et en passait sur son visage. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien et elle buvait un peu. Elle commençait à avoir la migraine, c'était rare. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie devant elle et cherchait dans les médicaments. Elle trouvait des antidouleurs, elle en prit un et l'avalait. Elle refermait l'armoire pour voir son reflet dans le miroir de la porte. Elle sursautait et poussait un cri.

Elle regardait de nouveau et non, elle n'hallucinait pas. Ses pupilles étaient comme celle de Madara, elle se demandait bien pourquoi ! Pourtant, elle n'était pas une Uchiwa se disait-elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Que ce passait-il ? Devenait-elle folle ? Elle se reculait du miroir et allait s'asseoir dans un coin en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas réel se disait-elle, elle devait sûrement encore dormir. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Elle entendait la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis, des bruits de pas sur le parquet. Elle relevait la tête et vit Madara sur le seuil de la porte. Il la regardait avec ses sharingans, elle voulait reculer plus mais le mur la bloquait. Il approchait d'elle tout en continuant de la regarder. Il s'arrêtait devant elle et s'accroupissait pour la regarder. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit les pupilles de la jeune femme, il s'y attendait qu'elles apparaissent un jour ou l'autre.

Ça lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle avait été fabriquée et non créée naturellement. Mais lui, il savait pourquoi, il avait lu le journal d'Atsuko, il avait lu tous ses secrets. Et elle les saurait très bientôt et après ça, elle ne pourrait plus le détester. Il avait tout calculé pour ça. Mais pour le moment, il allait s'occuper de sa princesse. Il lui prit le bras et la forçait à se relever. Elle su dès à présent qu'elle ne rêvait définitivement plus.

Elle se débattait mais Madara la tenait fermement sans lui faire mal. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir de mauvais points. Il la tirait en dehors des deux pièces avant d'entrer dans une salle à manger. Une table était dressée pour eux deux. Elle était éclairer par deux bougies, il voulait une ambiance assez romantique pour leur premier tête à tête. Il en avait toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui, il pouvait concrétiser ça. Il avait même cuisiné le repas, son original avait toujours su le faire.

Il la fit asseoir sur une des chaises mais elle ne voulait pas. Gardant son calme, il dû user de ses connaissances pour la paralyser le temps qu'il serait à la cuisine. Mais elle restait parfaitement consciente de tout. Il était sur son petit nuage et personne ne saurait l'y déranger. Il préparait l'entrée, il en était plutôt fier même si ça restait qu'une simple salade composée. Il avait prit ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards et le frigo.

Il dressait ses deux assiettes avant de revenir dans la salle à manger ou Mina était encore assise sans bouger. Il souriait à pleines dents avant de déposer les assiettes. Il lui enlevait sa paralysie avant d'aller s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle ne voulait pas manger :

\- Aller mon amour, j'ai préparé ça exprès pour toi.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Tu devrais manger tant que tu as encore une assiette devant toi.

Il prit ses baguettes et commençait à manger sous son regard noir. Il avait faim et valait mieux bien manger. Elle ne lâchait toujours pas l'affaire :

\- Hm, c'est tellement bon, tu as tort de ne pas y goûter.

\- Hn.

Il continuait mais ce petit jeu le lassait très vite. Lui qui voulait passer un diner en tête à tête se retrouvait avec une vraie tête de mule en face de lui. Et ça faisait mal. Il posait ses baguettes et la regardait :

\- Ecoute Mina, ne me fais pas regretter de t'aimer.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Tu as détruis tout ce qu'il me restait et toi, tu veux que je mange tranquillement en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Mais t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste oui !

Il la fixait avec un regard noir, elle l'avait blessé. Il ne la pensait pas comme ça, elle aussi n'était plus celle qu'il avait connue. Celle qui se blottissait tout le temps contre lui, celle qui était tellement gentille. Non, en les éloignant l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'un homme pouvait aimer dans un cas normal. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accélérer, la colère le prenait.

Il ne pensait pas devenir si en colère après elle, après la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il se levait brusquement en claquant fortement ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Ses sharingans étaient encore actifs sous cette colère soudaine. Elle se levait elle aussi en attrapant le couteau près d'elle. Il s'approchait rapidement d'elle et lui prit le poignet :

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Me voir crever ?

Il mit la pointe du couteau contre sa poitrine :

\- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi ! TUE-MOI PUTAIN ! ; hurlait-il.

Sa main tremblait, il lui faisait peur. Elle voulait reculer mais il la tenait encore fermement. Il prit le couteau et le jetait dans la pièce avant de la plaquer contre un mur :

\- Tu peux pas me tuer parce que toi et moi, nous ne formons qu'une personne, chérie.

\- Je ne suis pas toi !

\- Tu sais ce qu'à fait ton père ? Enfin, celui qui se faisait passer comme tel. J'ai lu son journal, quand il a perdu sa petite fille chérie et que sa femme ne pouvait plus lui en donner, il était au bord du désespoir. Quand il a réussit à me garder en vie, il s'était dit pourquoi pas refaire un autre bébé ? Il la voulait sa fille jusqu'à l'imposer à sa propre femme qui ne supportait pas cette situation. Il a prit les gènes de sa fille décédée ainsi que des miens pour te faire toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Je vais te le prouver !

Il la décollait du mur et la fit s'asseoir de force avant d'aller vers son sac pour en sortir le fameux journal. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement mais il n'avait plus le choix, elle était obstinée, comme lui quoi. Il lui tendit, elle reconnaissait l'écriture de son père. Elle prit le journal et commençait à le lire aux endroits indiqués par Madara. Plus elle lisait, plus il pu voir le visage de Mina se décomposer et s'apercevoir à quel point il avait raison.

Son père, elle qui l'avait toujours prit comme tel l'avait trompée depuis le début. Elle n'était qu'un caprice, le caprice d'un homme malheureux. C'était pire que tout. En faite, elle n'avait été qu'un simple passe-temps, un bouche-trou… Tout ça pour remplacer la perte de sa sœur aînée. Enfin, elle était un bout d'elle aussi. Elle n'était que des morceaux d'êtres, elle n'était pas unique et ça la détruisait.

Ses larmes coulaient, tout ça c'était de sa faute ! S'il ne l'avait pas créée, elle ne vivrait pas sûrement pas tout ça. Elle n'aurait pas eue cette vie de merde ! Elle regardait Madara, elle n'était que son bout manquant se disait-elle. Sûrement qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à elle à cause de ça ! Et Keisuke aussi ! Tout devenait clair dans son esprit à présent. Elle n'était qu'un objet que l'on manipulait à sa guise. Elle posait le journal et se relevait :

\- En faite, je ne t'intéresse que pour ça. Juste parce que j'ai un bout de ta puissance.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ne t'invente pas des choses Mina, il n'y a pas que toi dans ce cas-là. Toi, tu as eue la chance d'être dehors…

\- Dehors ? De la chance ? Mais putain Madara ! Combien de fois j'ai faillis me prendre une balle à cause de mon père et de ce projet !? Combien de nuits je n'ai pas dormi à cause de la peur du lendemain en allant à l'école !? Combien de fois j'ai dû supporter la perte de personne qui crevait pour me protéger !? Alors, c'est toujours de la chance pour toi alors que tu étais tranquillement dans ta petite cage de verre à l'abri de tout ça !

\- Ah oui ? J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir moi à supporter ce qu'on a fait sur moi ! La solitude, cette façon d'être traité comme une bête dans un zoo ! D'avoir souffert pour de la merde et d'attendre chaque jour de pouvoir voir le soleil, le ciel et non ! Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça pendant vingt et un ans ! Et quand on m'a arraché la seule chose importante à mes yeux, j'avais envie qu'on m'achève ! Sans toi, ce n'était plus possible, s'ils ne m'auraient pas modifié la mémoire à temps, je me serais tué.

Elle ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils avaient tous les deux soufferts à leur façon. Ils se calmaient tous les deux et décidèrent d'un accord commun de manger pour apaiser les tensions. Et surtout de beaucoup boire d'alcool. Lui tenait bien la cadence malgré qu'il ait voulu se perdre là-dedans. Elle par contre était complètement saoule. Il n'avait rien dit, vu ce qu'il lui avait mit dans la tête, il le fallait bien. Il préférait qu'elle se tape une bonne grosse cuite que d'aller se tuer.

A la fin du repas, qui avait été plutôt calme que romantique à son grand désespoir, Mina se levait en chancelant un peu. Elle savait qu'elle avait un peu abusée de la boisson mais elle en avait selon elle bien besoin. Il laissait tout comme ça avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il la soulevait et l'emmenait jusqu'à la chambre. Il la couchait dans le lit et tombait sur elle, l'alcool commençant à prendre le dessus sur lui aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse embarquer de trop non plus.

Mina le poussait de sur elle et se relevait difficilement. Elle courut, enfin, en ce prenant un peu tout au passage pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit à vomir tout l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé ce soir. Il se redressait et marchait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il la voyait se redresser, un peu plus lucide et l'estomac plus léger. Elle marchait vers la baignoire et s'agenouillait devant pour passer sa tête sous l'eau froide, lui faisant revenir les idées.

Elle se redressait et se séchait un peu les cheveux. Madara la regardait encore, la trouvant de plus en plus attirante. Il approchait dans son dos avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursautait, il plaquait sa bouche contre son cou et commençait à l'embrasser là. Elle tremblait et soupirait, elle ne semblait pas le repousser. Il continuait, tant qu'elle n'avait pas gestes de refus, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Et puis, quand bien même elle en aurait eu, avec l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu, il ne se serait pas arrêté non plus.

Elle avait une odeur de parfum qu'il commençait à aimer, elle sentait si bon. Il passait une main sous sa robe courte. Elle n'était pas pratique celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas monter sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il n'était vraiment pas patient, pas à un moment pareil ou elle se laissait faire, aidée de l'alcool bien sûr ! Il se décollait un peu d'elle et vit son bustier dont il enlevait le nœud dans son dos. En faisant ça, la robe tombait seule et pu se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'en culotte.

Il la collait encore dans son dos avant de prendre un de ses seins dans une de ses mains. L'autre se frayait un chemin sur son ventre pour passer sous son sous-vêtement. Mina se mit à gémir et trembler sous les caresses de Madara bien qu'elles soient maladroites. Ça le rendait fou de la sentir trembler de plaisir sous lui, il la voulait et maintenant. Il la tournait face à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

La jeune femme répondit timidement à ce baiser, l'alcool lui embrumant l'esprit. Elle lui retirait son T-shirt avant qu'il ne recule jusqu'à la chambre. Il retirait ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de retirer les bottes de sa bien aimée. Elle ne tenait pratiquement plus debout. Il se reculait dans le lit pour avoir le dos collé contre la tête de celui-ci. Il regardait avec un regard lui aussi embrumé la jeune femme venir à genoux entre ses jambes.

Il pouvait la sentir passer ses bras autour de son cou et poser sa tête à son creux. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Dans la même position comme quand ils étaient enfants au laboratoire. Il se mit à sourire et passait ses bras autour d'elle et fermait les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour, il était un peu déçu qu'elle s'endorme comme ça. Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça.

Avec l'alcool, il n'avait pas eu d'érection et sûrement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais eu ce soir. Et puis, un moment comme ça si longtemps oublié ne devait être brisé. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié.


	10. Chapter 10: La sécurité de trop

Le lendemain matin, il se réveillait dans la même position que la veille. Il sentait encore la poitrine nue de la jeune femme collée contre son torse. Ils avaient prit une sacrée cuite mais sans aller plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il tournait le regard, elle dormait encore au creux de son cou. Il se mit à sourire, elle devait y être bien. Il laissait une de ses mains caresser sa peau de porcelaine, elle était si douce. Il la sentait frissonner un peu dans son sommeil.

Ils n'avaient pas été embêtés de la nuit, c'était bien, au moins personne ne les avaient suivi et c'était le principal. Il baisait la joue de Mina avant de la coucher doucement dans le lit, elle avait sûrement encore besoin de dormir. Il la recouvrit soigneusement avant de se lever du lit et de s'étirer. Puis, il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. C'était vraiment très calme ici mais il savait qu'ils n'y resteraient pas longtemps.

Ce lieu appartenait à des gens, qu'il a tués de ses mains. Quand les proches s'inquiéteront, ils voudront venir ici et il faudrait qu'ils n'y soient plus. Ils étaient déjà beaucoup recherchés, il ne fallait pas non plus faciliter la tache un peu plus. Il voulait fuir le pays maintenant, il savait qu'il ne serait pas en paix mais il fallait vraiment partir de là. Avant, il n'aurait pas fuit comme ça mais on lui avait donné encore une chance et il la prenait aujourd'hui.

Il fouillait dans les placards pour préparer le petit déjeuner, il avait très faim. Il trouvait des œufs, du jus de fruits et de la viande. Il fouillait dans un autre placard et trouvait du pain tranché, avec un peu de beurre ça serait parfait se disait-il. Ce n'était pas son régime alimentaire normal, mais il s'en accommoderait. Il faisait cuir tout ça avant de s'installer à table et de manger. Il mangeait encore seul mais il préférait ne pas la réveiller, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait.

Il espérait déjà un peu mieux qu'hier, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Il savait qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision. Il continuait de manger, ce n'était pas mauvais tout compte fait. Il entendit un léger bruit vers la porte de la pièce. Il levait le regard et pu voir Mina, elle s'était finalement levée mais elle n'avait rien sur elle à part son sous vêtement. Il se mit à rougir légèrement avant de se lever.

Il s'approchait d'elle avant de passer une main sur sa joue. La jeune femme ne disait rien, la tête encore dans le brouillard :

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Il partit dans la chambre et attrapait son haut avant de revenir vers elle. Il le lui fit enfiler, c'était déjà un peu mieux. Il passait un bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de la table et la faire asseoir sur une chaise. Elle passait ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se remettre de sa gueule de bois. Madara se mit à sourire, oui, elle avait vraiment abusée hier soir mais il n'avait pas été mieux. Il la laissait pour aller lui préparer à manger.

Il lui préparait soigneusement un plateau avant de revenir vers elle quelques minutes plus tard. Il le lui posait devant elle avant de rejoindre sa place. La jeune femme regardait ce qu'il lui avait mit, son estomac gargouillait, l'alcool, ça donnait faim. Elle commençait à manger sous le regard de Madara. Il souriait encore avant de finir le sien de petit déjeuner. Elle avait dévorée tout son plateau, elle était enfin rassasiée.

Elle se levait de table avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, une douche ne serait pas du luxe. Elle fermait la porte de la pièce avant de se déshabiller entièrement. Puis, elle entrait dans la douche pour allumer l'eau. Elle soupirait de satisfaction en la sentant couler sur elle. Elle appuyait son front contre le mur et restait comme ça un bon moment. Ça allait sûrement bien la réveiller un peu, ça serait déjà pas mal pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Madara débarrassait la table avant d'aller dans la chambre. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Il s'approchait de la porte et mit la main sur la poignée. Il l'ouvrit en douce avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Son regard se posait sur la cabine de douche ou il pu voir sa douce. La voir totalement nue le mettait en extase, elle devait sûrement réfléchir en ce moment même. Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le laissait glisser à ses chevilles avant d'enlever son sous-vêtement.

Il pu se rendre compte de l'érection rageante qui le prenait, celle qu'il aurait voulue avoir la veille. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la douche avant d'y entrer. Il la refermait et se collait à Mina en la faisant sursauter. Il passait ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il soupirait d'aise, il se sentait bien. L'eau coulait sur eux deux et la jeune femme ne repoussait pas cette étreinte qu'il partageait avec elle.

Elle passait ses mains sur les siennes, elle ne lui en voulait plus maintenant qu'elle savait tout.

Il poussait les mèches de cheveux dans son cou avant d'y déposer de fins baisers. Il goutait une nouvelle fois à sa peau si douce. Il y passait sa langue de temps à autre, la faisant soupirer. Cette fois-ci, rien ne l'arrêterait. Il recommençait le même manège que la veille, il montait ne de ses mains serrer l'un des seins de Mina. L'autre descendait le long de son ventre pour aller se nicher entre ses cuisses qu'elle avait légèrement écartées.

Elle se mit à gémir sous ses caresses, c'était tellement bon pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que quelqu'un la toucherait ici. Elle aurait regretté que ça n'en soit pas ainsi avec tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait ses caresses. Il appuyait plus son bassin contre le sien pour qu'elle sente à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle le sentait bien mais elle n'y pensait pas.

Il la tournait face à lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il allait jouer avec la langue de la jeune femme. Elle y répondit avec la même envie que lui, il plaquait ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme pour la coller plus à lui. Il commençait à avoir aussi chaud qu'une fièvre et sûrement elle aussi. Il fallait que ça cesse, cette attente durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il la soulevait de terre pour la serrer contre lui tout en l'embrassant encore.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche avant de couper l'eau et ils sortirent de cette prison de plexi glace. Ils traversaient la pièce à vive allure avant qu'il ne la couche sur le lit qu'ils mouillaient à deux. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser plus sauvagement, l'excitation était à son comble. Il descendit embrasser ses seins avant de les mordiller et d'y passer sa langue. Il pouvait entendre la jeune femme gémir et soupirer par moment.

Il sentit qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il se mit à sourire et passait sa langue sur son ventre. Elle tremblait sous ce contact, sa respiration s'accélérait quand elle le sentait aller entre ses cuisses. Il passait sa langue sur son bout de libido et elle se cambrait en poussant un gémissement. Il dû tenir ses hanches pour la maintenir dans le lit. Il fermait les yeux de soulagement et continuait son œuvre. Elle n'avait cessée de gémir tout le long.

Le jeune homme savait que c'était sa première fois et il faisait son maximum pour la détendre. Il voulait que cette fois-la soit unique. Il insérait deux doigts en elle et il la sentit se crisper, elle était tellement serrée. Il fit de longs va et viens en elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêtait et revenu à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassait encore à pleine bouche en se faisant une place entre ses jambes.

Il frottait son entrejambe sur le sien, ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il lui fit serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en la serrant contre lui. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et commençait à entrer en elle. Elle gémissait de douleur, ce n'était pas évident la première fois. Il mit un coup de rein pour entrer entièrement, sous une nouvelle plainte de douleur de sa part. il s'immobilisait pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion assez massive.

Il lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait des mots doux pour qu'elle se détende un peu. Elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, on aurait dit qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Il lui murmurait des tas de « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille avant d'entamer de longs va et viens en elle. Elle avait encore mal mais elle sentait un peu le plaisir prendre le control de son corps. Le lit grinçait un peu sous leurs mouvements et elle commençait à gémir de plaisir.

Il caressait son dos encore, il était en extase totale. Il prenait tout son temps, comme ça, il ne jouirait pas en cinq minutes, ça serait trop bête. Mais le rythme devenait vite ennuyeux pour lui, ainsi que cette position tellement banale. Il se retirait d'elle et lui intimait de se mettre à quatre pattes. Mais il pu y voir une pointe de peur dans son regard, lui-même n'aurait pas supporté quelqu'un dans son dos. Mais il la rassurait et elle s'y mit.

Cette position était vraiment aguichante, il aimait ça. Il se mit derrière elle et entrait de nouveau en elle. Elle se mit à gémir, c'était encore plus imposant que dans la position d'avant. Il agrippait ses hanches fermement et recommençait ses va et viens un peu plus fort. Leur peau claquait pendant cet acte et les gémissements se firent entendre un peu plus. Madara commençait à gémir lui aussi, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps comme ça.

Il prit un rythme effréné, faisant crier Mina au passage car il tapait au fond comme un bourrin. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continuait ses coups de buttoir jusqu'à la délivrance dans un gémissement roque et non retenu. Sa peau était couverte de sueur et sa respiration était plus saccadée que d'habitude. Mais comme c'était bon se disait-il. Il passait ses mains sur le dos de Mina qui avait sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle était exténuée, elle ne pensait pas qu'un acte aussi banal puisse l'épuiser autant. Mais elle avait aimée ça, elle ne regrettait rien. Le lit était trempé de la douche et de sueur, ils y avaient été forts pour une première fois. Il soupirait d'aise avant de se retirer d'elle. Elle s'effondrait à plat ventre sur le lit, haletant encore. Il se couchait près d'elle et passait une main dans ses cheveux. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ça ne servait à rien sur le moment.

Il la tirait à lui pour la serrer contre lui en mettant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il passait une main douce dans son dos, il se sentait vraiment bien. Elle triturait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Pour le moment, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient sur leur petit nuage de satisfaction. Mais Madara n'oubliait toujours pas que ça ne durerait pas éternellement, ils allaient encore devoir fuir :

\- Je t'aime ; dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Il se mit à sourire et la serrait encore. Elle fermait les yeux, elle se sentait rassurée près de lui. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Des groupes armés étaient déployés dans tout le pays à la recherche de Madara. Depuis le massacre des membres de services internes de Suna, ses agissements ne passaient plus aux yeux des autres pays qui d'un accord commun, avaient déployés leurs forces dans le pays. Il n'y avait toujours pas de remplaçant pour le poste d'Hokage mais Gaku prenait soin de gérer tout ça. Il avait fait une promesse à Boruto et il allait la tenir celle-ci.

Quand le calme reviendra dans le pays, il allait faire en sorte qu'ils reprennent les enseignements de leurs pères et réintroduire les shinobis dans le système. Ils n'auraient jamais dû l'enlever ce système d'ailleurs. Ils pensaient que sans chakra, les gens vivraient mieux. Mais non, ça n'était pas mieux dans le fond car dans une telle situation, ils ne pouvaient se défendre. Madara, du moins, sa copie en était le bon exemple.

Des groupes de centaines d'hommes étaient dispatchés dans les plus gros villages. Une dizaine seulement dans les plus petits. Dès que l'un repèrerait quelque chose de bizarre, l'information serait tout de suite relayée aux autres groupes. Ils espéraient seulement que tout ça soit suffisant. Vu à quoi ils avaient affaire, chacun des pays étaient entrain de fabriquer une arme pour essayer de mettre Madara hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.

Natsu, l'espionne de Keisuke, était dans son bar habituel. Elle avait prit son service comme d'habitude et toujours sous cette apparence des plus disgracieuse. Mais ça lui convenait, tant qu'elle pouvait chopper une information qui valait le coup. Elle n'avait pas revue ce mec bizarre, sûrement que son patron avait réussi à se débarrasser de lui. Tant mieux se disait-elle, au moins, personne ne risquait sa place en ce moment.

Elle servait les habitués du matin et nettoyait ce qu'elle avait à nettoyer. Jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar s'ouvre, elle relevait la tête et vit un groupe d'hommes entrer. L'un des petits groupes armés envoyés par les autres pays pour la sûreté des villages. Elle les regardait s'installer avant de prendre son carnet et se diriger vers eux. Elle mastiquait son chewing-gum comme toujours et les regardait :

\- Je vous serre à boire messieurs ?

\- Euh… dix bières s'il vous plait mademoiselle.

Elle notait et retournait derrière son comptoir pour préparer sa commande. Elle laissait ses oreilles trainer comme elle aimait le faire. Elle écoutait la conversation du groupe :

\- D'après nos dernières informations, Madara se serait rendu dans le coin. Il doit chercher quelque chose de précis. Nous allons devoir sécuriser la zone et faire en parallèle notre enquête. Il ne faudra négliger personne.

\- On dit que sa création a été financée par de gros groupes. Autant commencer par les grosses têtes.

Natsu ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça, qui disait grosses têtes disait son patron dans le lot. S'ils mettent leur nez là-dedans, ça serait une catastrophe. Elle allait les servir et encaissait son dût avant d'aller à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle sortit son portable et composait le numéro de Keisuke. Elle attendait quelques sonneries avant qu'il ne daigne à décrocher. De plus, il était de très mauvaise humeur :

_\- « Quoi ? »_

\- Patron, il y a des gars de la sécurité urbaine ici. Ils vont faire une enquête chez les fortunés, je vous appelais juste pour vous prévenir.

_\- « Bien, merci »_

Et il raccrochait aussi sec. Oui, il était de mauvaise humeur car Madara avait réussi à le blesser aussi facilement et qu'il s'était fait enlever la femme qui allait lui faire ses héritiers. Ça lui était insupportable. Il était alité jusqu'à ce que sa blessure daigne à se refermer au plus vite. Mais c'était une perte de temps considérable. De plus, la sécurité urbaine n'a rien d'autre à faire que de venir fouiller chez lui et il avait horreur de ça.

Il fallait qu'il règle ce petit désagrément et très vite. Il fit appeler un de ses hommes. Il entrait dans la chambre peu de temps après et regardait son chef. Il avait quand même une sale blessure se disait-il. Ça en avait même abimé une partie de son visage, il serait défiguré à jamais. Keisuke s'était juré de le lui faire payer de lui avoir fait ça. C'était une honte pour lui d'avoir une telle blessure si profonde, lui qui tenait tant à son paraitre :

\- La sécurité urbaine risque de débarquer à tout moment. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Oui, chef.

\- Bien, dépêche-toi et s'ils arrivent qu'on me prévienne.

Il acquiesçait avant de repartir de là. Heureusement que Keisuke avait réussi à se cacher jusque-là. Et heureusement que le nom qui apparaissait sur les registres n'était pas Uchiwa malgré l'emblème du clan qu'il portait dans son dos. Mais tout ça serait caché jusqu'à la fin du passage de ces hommes. Il ne fallait que rien ni personne ne se mette en travers de son chemin. Il voulait mener ses plans jusqu'au bout et il le ferait, qu'importe le prix et les sacrifices.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe de la sécurité urbaine arrivait chez lui comme prévu. Keisuke fut mit sur un fauteuil roulant à cause de sa blessure qui l'immobilisait pour le moment. Le groupe attendait dans le grand hall et le vinrent arriver. Ils relevaient tous qu'il était salement blessé, il s'arrêtait près d'eux et les regardait :

\- Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais nous enquêtons sur une affaire. Nous devons vérifier vos activités, rien de plus.

\- Et bien, allez-y. Mes hommes vont vous guider dans votre enquête.

Ils acquiesçaient avant de suivre les hommes de Keisuke, il espérait qu'ils s'en aillent assez vite. Deux de ses hommes étaient restés près de lui :

\- Vous avez tout nettoyé dans le bois ?

\- Oui, monsieur, jusqu'aux moindres cailloux.

\- Parfait, ils partiront vite.

Il fallait attendre maintenant et dieu seul sait que ça allait être très long.

Mina et Madara étaient dehors, il avait remit sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être reconnu. Mina avait juste laissé ses cheveux détachés et avait aussi une paire de lunettes de soleil. Pour sortir à la supérette du coin, il ne fallait pas non plus mettre un sac sur la tête. Ça aurait été bien plus voyant que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mina prit de l'argent pour acheter ce qu'il fallait car ils allaient sûrement partir incessamment sous peu.

Madara attendait devant le magasin pendant qu'elle faisait quelques courses utiles. Il vit plus loin des hommes de la sécurité urbaine, il se cachait derrière un poteau pendant qu'ils entraient dans le magasin. Ils allaient faire quelques emplettes eux aussi. Mina les repérait assez vite et se dépêchait de finir sa liste. Mais en se dépêchant, elle butait dans l'un d'eux faisant tomber ses lunettes et ses courses. Par chance, il ne semblait pas la reconnaitre :

\- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu ; dit-elle.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Il se baissait et aidait la jeune femme à rassembler ses courses. Elle ramassait ses lunettes et les remit avant d'aller à la caisse. Elle payait ses courses et sortit assez vite du magasin pour repartir avec Madara.

Le portable d'un des hommes se mit à biper. Il le prit et regardait, c'était un message du QG. Il le lisait et regardait son collègue qui avait bousculé Mina :

\- Le QG confirme que le corps de Mina Kuru n'a pas été retrouvé dans le laboratoire. Ils ont envoyés une photo au cas où si on la voyait.

\- Fais voir.

Il lui donnait son portable et l'autre fit des bonds en voyant la photo de Mina :

\- Putain c'était elle !

\- De quoi tu parles !?

\- Suis-moi et préviens-les que Mina Kuru est ici. Elle est partie des lieux il y a cinq minutes !

Ils sortirent du magasin en courant dans l'espoir de les rattraper, mais c'était cinq minutes trop tard. Malgré ça, la ville serait fermée, ils espéraient mettre la main sur eux comme ça.


	11. Chapter 11: La fuite

Mina et Madara avaient courus jusqu'à l'appartement ou ils étaient avant de sortir. Ils montaient les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de rentrer dans les lieux et fermer la porte à clef. La jeune femme soufflait, elle n'avait jamais courut aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Elle posait les sacs sur la table de la salle à manger et sortit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle avait prit ce qu'elle avait pu et c'était déjà pas mal au vu de ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Le jeune homme partit dans la chambre chercher son sac à dos et en prendre un autre qui trainait pour la jeune femme. Il revint près d'elle avant de remplir les sacs avec ce qu'elle avait ramenée plus ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Il allait prendre le plus lourd et c'était bien normal. Puis, il se dirigeait près d'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue. Il poussait un peu le rideau pour regarder. Les hommes de la sécurité urbaine étaient déjà là.

Il faisait encore jour, le mieux était qu'ils partent de nuit. Il se tournait vers la jeune femme qui finissait de ranger les courses. Il la regardait encore intensément, cette matinée avait vraiment été torride et il ne pouvait enlever ça de sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder comme ça, c'était viscéral. Elle fermait les sacs et le regardait à son tour, elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire, maintenant que la sécurité urbaine était ici, ça allait être plus dur de sortir :

\- Tu penses qu'ils nous trouveront ici ? ; demandait-elle.

\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Nous partirons à la nuit tombée, ce serait plus prudent.

\- Hm.

Il s'approchait d'elle avant de passer une main douce sur son visage. Elle le laissait faire, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il la serrait contre lui avant de l'embrasser longuement. Elle y répondit et ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes. Madara commençait à être fiévreux, la chaleur montait en lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Si, il pouvait seulement s'empêcher de sauter sur la jeune femme qui semblait se laisser faire. Il serait capable de la prendre là, sur place bien qu'ils l'aient fait il y a quelques heures.

Il se retirait d'elle et la regardait encore, elle était aussi rouge que lui, le désir la consumait elle aussi. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça dans sa vie et surtout pour un homme. L'homme le plus dangereux de la planète. Mais elle aussi pourrait être une femme redoutée, elle était un bout de lui et dans ce monde qui avait renoncé au chakra, elle pourrait être mauvaise. Il essayait de lutter pour ne vraiment pas sauter sur elle.

Elle baissait son regard et vit le pantalon du jeune homme déformé par son désir. Elle fit un petit sourire et lui en faisait un de gêne. Cette femme le faisait bander sec et il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Elle se serrait à lui et lui murmurait :

\- Tu dois être sérieusement à l'étroit.

\- Je hais ces pantalons…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quand on sera en cavale, ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait le temps pour la bagatelle.

Elle avait posée ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune homme et avait commencée à la défaire. Il devint un peu plus rouge à chaque mouvement de main de Mina. Dieu qu'il avait envie de la prendre à chaque heure et qu'importe la pièce ! Il était obsédé par elle et elle l'était aussi maintenant qu'elle avait goûtée aux plaisirs charnels. Ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

Il entendit le tintement de la boucle de sa ceinture, signe qu'elle l'avait défaite entièrement. Sa respiration commençait à se faire rapide, il voulait tellement de choses d'elle. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire mais il se rendit compte qu'elle se bloquait, non, elle ne savait pas quoi faire malgré l'envie de le sentir contre elle. Mais elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Seul lui en avait à cause des souvenirs de son original et c'était bien pratique.

Il passait sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, maintenant, il allait diriger les opérations et il allait en profiter un maximum. Il allait surtout reprendre ce que son original faisait avec les femmes de passage quand il avait eu besoin de se vider. Mais elle, elle n'était pas l'une d'elle et il y prendrait encore plus de plaisir. Le vrai Madara avait toujours eu du mal avec les prostitués mais avec elle, ça serait sûrement que du bonheur :

\- Mets-toi à genoux.

\- Pour ?

\- Tu vas apprendre à me satisfaire comme ça, tu sauras la prochaine fois.

Elle hésitait un peu, mais il était le seul qui pouvait finir son éduction là-dessus et personne d'autre ne pourrait l'aider. Oui, elle voulait le satisfaire comme il l'avait fait avec elle dans la matinée. Elle se mit à rougir involontairement avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui, la tête pile face à son entrejambe tendue. Il défit son pantalon qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles, maintenant, ils vont attaquer les choses sérieuses.

Il regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux en caressant encore sa joue, elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait :

\- Touche-moi.

Elle semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'approcher ses mains du sous-vêtement du jeune homme avant de le tirer vers le bas. Elle pu voir l'érection rageante qui le prenait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si gros, elle qui pensait avoir vu correctement la première fois s'était trompée. Elle passait une main sur son membre mais ses caresses n'étaient pas très assurées. Il prit sa main pour qu'elle serre son membre et commençait à la faire pomper.

Elle continuait encore un peu quand il la lâchait. Il était vraiment très dur, en si peu de temps s'en était effrayant. Il soupirait d'aise, il aimait ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle passait sans faire exprès son pouce sur une partie plus sensible. Il eut un petit sursaut avant de gémir faiblement, elle l'avait remarquée et continuait comme ça. Il continuait de gémir mais il en voulait plus et surtout, il voulait ce qu'il avait prévu qu'elle lui fasse au départ :

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Elle le fit et il passait une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme avant de l'approcher de son membre et qu'il soit dans sa bouche. Il soupirait encore d'aise et serrait ses doigts dans la chevelure de Mina avant de lui faire faire des va et viens. La jeune femme continuait dans son élan, lui arrachant encore quelques gémissements. Elle se démerdait bien pour une première fois pensait-il. Tant qu'elle ne serrait pas les dents, tout irait bien.

Elle continuait encore en allant parfois plus vite, les jambes de Madara tremblaient sous le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. S'il pouvait passer sa vie à faire ça, il le ferait. Mais ça attendra encore un peu, dès qu'il serait partit avec elle, il en aura tout le temps après. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, il avait lâché un gémissement encore plus fort avant de jouir dans la gorge de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle se retirait rapidement avant de cracher, non seulement ça l'avait surprise mais en plus elle trouvait ça pas très bon. Il baissait son regard sur elle, il ne comptait pas s'excuser, c'était ce qu'il voulait après tout. Il se mit à sourire quand elle relevait le regard sur lui :

\- La prochaine fois, préviens.

\- La prochaine fois, on verra ; dit-il. Maintenant, on va passer à des choses bien meilleures, chérie.

Elle n'eue le temps de rien, il la relevait rapidement avant de l'embrasser encore. Il commençait à la déshabiller, son envie le reprenait assez vite. Rien que le fait de la sentir contre lui, sentir son odeur, son corps collé à lui, lui donnait des envies irrémédiables. Il finissait par la déshabiller entièrement, il retirait son t-shirt à lui avant de la soulever et de la coller contre la table de la pièce. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle, oui, il aurait été capable de la prendre n' importe où, sur n'importe quoi et dans toutes les pièces de cette foutue baraque.

Elle le regardait encore quand il se mit entre ses jambes. Il se mit à l'embrasser encore et encore. Si ça avait été lui, il n'aurait jamais arrêté.

A la fin de l'acte, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés de plaisir. Il se penchait encore sur elle pour l'embrasser, leurs sharingans étaient actifs à cause du plaisir qui les avait atteints. Il se redressait brusquement avant de se retirer d'elle et de se rhabiller en vitesse. Puis, il disparut de la pièce, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi et se redressait. Elle commençait à remettre au moins son haut et son sous-vêtement avant d'entendre des coups à la porte d'entrée :

\- Sécurité urbaine, nous devons fouiller votre appartement.

Elle se raidissait, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient ici aussi vite. De plus, il ne faisait pas encore nuit, impossible pour elle de fuir. Et Madara qui avait disparut sans raison des lieux… :

\- Si vous n'ouvrez pas, nous allons défoncer la porte et vous serez condamné pour ne pas avoir coopérer avec les forces de l'ordre !

Elle était foutue, elle ne pouvait pas fuir et devant la non-réponse, les hommes commençaient à mettre des coups dans la porte. Avec un dernier coup de bélier, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Deux armes étaient pointées sur elle, ils n'étaient que deux mais c'était déjà de trop pour elle. Ils la regardaient et la reconnurent, c'était elle qu'ils cherchaient :

\- Mina Kuru, au nom des cinq grands pays, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Jamais.

L'un pointait encore son arme sur elle pendant que l'autre sortait une paire de menotte. Il jetait un regard à son collègue en lui demandant de prévenir le QG qu'ils avaient retrouvés une des cibles. Il commençait à attraper son talkie-walkie pour donner l'alerte. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Elle ne voulait pas être enfermée pour des choses qu'elle n'avait pas commises ! Ses sharingans apparurent de nouveau dans son regard.

L'homme s'arrêtait net et l'autre ne pouvait plus bouger son bras. Ils étaient complètement paralysés par ils ne savaient quel moyen. Elle était en colère, elle ne voulait pas partir. Jamais on ne la séparerait de Madara, maintenant qu'elle savait tout, il en était hors de questions :

\- J'ai vécue trop longtemps avec des manipulateurs, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Jamais je ne remettrais les pieds dans un monde qui a pourri mon existence.

Celui qui pointait son arme sur elle commençait à dévier son bras pour qu'elle soit pointée vers la tête de son coéquipier. Il ne voulait pas mais il n'avait plus aucunes prises sur ce qu'il faisait :

\- Estimez-vous heureux, vous ne verrez pas ce monde en ruine.

Le doigt de l'homme se crispait sur la gâchette puis, il y eu le coup de feu. La tête du visé explosait sous le coup, éclaboussant la jeune femme au passage. Mais là, ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, le corps tombait au sol à ses pieds. Elle ne quittait toujours pas l'autre du regard, il se mit à trembler devant ce spectacle sordide. Elle devenait de plus en plus comme lui maintenant qu'ils étaient liés de toute part. Maintenant, elle n'allait pas se priver en sachant que son potentiel pouvait être formidable.

L'homme ne contrôlait à nouveau pas son bras quand il se ramenait doucement vers lui. Il sentait le canon encore chaud de son arme se poser contre sa tempe. Il se mit à trembler encore plus parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il savait que ça n'était pas l'intention de la jeune femme de le laisser en vie aujourd'hui. Parce que dans le fond, ils étaient ennemis. Même si Madara ne l'aurait pas retrouvée, elle aurait été enfermée pour ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une partie de lui.

Elle n'eue aucune émotion sur le visage au deuxième coup de feu. La balle traversait la tête de cet homme qui tombait presqu'aussitôt sur le sol. Elle posait son regard vers la porte défoncée. Elle pouvait voir Madara l'observer, il arborait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle pouvait contrôler un peu ses pouvoirs et ça, c'était le pied. Il entrait dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte branlante :

\- Tu as été superbe mon amour.

\- Tu as fait exprès ?

\- Je voulais voir, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais, si ça avait mal tourné, je serais intervenu.

Elle ne dit rien, en faite, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser. Ses sharingans disparurent de son regard, elle commençait à avoir un peu mal à la tête, sans doute d'avoir fait ça pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se mit face à elle et l'embrassait malgré le sang qui maquillait le visage de sa promise. Ça lui rappelait de vagues souvenirs tout ça. Puis, il était temps pour eux de prendre une bonne douche avant de faire d'autres choses.

Après ça, Madara réfléchissait pendant que Mina s'était accordée une petite heure de sommeil dans la chambre. Son intervention de tout à l'heure l'avait complètement épuisée. Quand on ne savait pas utiliser de tels pouvoirs, on pouvait être vite surprit par la perte soudaine d'énergie dû à l'effort qu'on produisait. Le jeune homme était assit près d'elle et caressait ses cheveux d'une main distraite. Il aimait ça et ça l'aidait à réfléchir.

Il posait son regard sur les deux corps devant lui dans le salon, et puis, il la tenait son idée. Il se mit à sourire, s'ils arrivaient à sortir comme ça, ça serait déjà pas mal. Il serrait Mina plus contre lui, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il caressait ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux lui aussi, qu'importe qu'il s'endorme, il restait toujours aux aguets. Il se mit encore à sourire avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

La nuit arrivait, Keisuke était encore dans ce maudit fauteuil roulant, il espérait guérir vite pour se remettre sur les traces de Madara. Il voulait se venger de cet affront et mettre de nouveau la main sur Mina. Elle lui appartenait, elle était à lui pour toujours. Mais il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de Madara pour espérer la reprendre. Il était obsédé par cette femme aux pouvoirs cachés.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un de ses hommes entrait. Il refermait la porte et s'approchait de son chef :

\- Les hommes ont fini leur mission comme vous le vouliez.

\- Bien, voyons voir si ça marche.

Il allumait l'ordinateur devant lui et attendait un peu avant d'entrer un programme. Une page apparut devant lui, c'était la webcam d'un des ordinateurs du QG de la sécurité urbaine. Normalement, à la première intrusion du genre, ils étaient de suite au courant. Mais avec le programme de Keisuke, il passait totalement incognito. Il pouvait voir les mouvements des gens mais aussi les entendre.

Ils étaient entrain de faire le rappel des unités pour la nuit mais l'une d'elles manquaient à l'appel. Il attendait un peu avant d'entendre un des hommes parler à ce qui semblait être son supérieur :

_\- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de l'unité 8._

_\- Ou était-elle située ?_

_\- A l'ouest de la ville, ce n'est pas très vaste, un groupe peu partir à sa recherche._

_\- Envoyez-en avec prudence, s'ils sont là-bas, il ne faut pas qu'ils réussissent à s'échapper._

L'autre homme partit pour aller faire rapatrier une équipe vers le lieu indiqué. Keisuke regardait encore quelques minutes avant de quitter l'écran du regard pour le poser sur son homme de main :

\- Envoie une équipe là-bas aussi. Fais venir le snipper avec toi, je veux qu'on arrive à les suivre à la trace.

\- Bien.

\- S'ils quittent la ville, qu'il tire sur Mina, la puce fera le reste.

Il acquiesçait avant de quitter la pièce. Keisuke savait que Madara n'était pas bête et qu'ils allaient tenter de partir incognito. Mais c'était mal le connaitre, il sera le pire cauchemar de son ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la vie.

Dès que la nuit était tombée, Madara se réveillait à nouveau, il se doutait bien que c'était l'heure de partir. Il secouait un peu Mina pour qu'elle se réveille. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le regardait, il fit un tendre sourire avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle y répondit avant de se lever pour chercher des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. Mais Madara lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Il lui désignait le corps des hommes morts dans le salon :

\- On va prendre les leurs, on pourra se fondre dans la masse avant qu'ils ne viennent ici.

\- Hm.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée se disait-elle, en espérant qu'elle tienne jusqu'au bout. Elle s'approchait d'un des hommes et commençait à lui retirer ses vêtements. Madara se levait du lit et en fit de même. Mina avait prit la taille la plus courte des deux hommes avant de s'habiller. Mais elle ne se leurrait pas, les vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour elle mais elle allait devoir s'en accommoder.

Madara finissait de s'habiller avant d'attraper le casque accroché à la ceinture de l'homme. Dommage pour eux de ne pas l'avoir mit, il aurait sûrement été utile pour stopper la balle dans leur tête. Ils pensaient tomber sur de simples civils, ils ont été roulés pour le coup. Mina mit le casque sur sa tête et baissait la visière teintée, on ne la reconnaitrait pas comme ça. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à partir d'ici.

Elle prit un des sacs à dos et l'enfilait, Madara en fit de même et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils descendirent sans bruit l'escalier de bois qui grinçait un peu sous leurs pas avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avancèrent vers la porte du hall avant de sortir dans la rue plongée dans la nuit. Il n'y avait aucunes lumières, c'était parfait. Ils avançaient calmement dans la rue bien silencieuse jusqu'à entendre des pas.

Le jeune homme tirait Mina dans une sombre ruelle et lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Des ombres passaient à leur proximité, d'autres agents de la sécurité urbaine. Ceux qui avaient été envoyés à la recherche des deux membres manquants. Ils se dirigeaient vers là ou ils devaient être pendant que les deux sortirent de leur cachette pour prendre cette occasion de fuir. Ils marchaient encore dans les rues en directions de la sortie. Mais toutes les issues étaient bloquées.

Ils tentaient quand même d'approcher le poste de control ou ils furent stoppés par deux hommes. Ils ne dirent rien, les deux regardaient leurs matricules sur leurs tenues :

\- Le QG n'avait plus de vos nouvelles ; dit le premier, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Notre radio à couper, mais nous avons reçu un message du QG comme quoi nous devions les rejoindre pour faire notre rapport ; dit Madara.

\- Hm….

Le talkie-walkie du deuxième se mit en route :

_\- A toutes les unités en poste, les deux recherchés se sont enfuis. Ils ont la tenue des deux hommes qu'ils ont tués. Si vous les voyez, prévenez nous de toutes urgences…_

Les deux hommes regardaient Mina et Madara avant de prendre leurs armes. Un troisième homme prit son talkie-walkie et prévenait directement le QG. Pas questions pour Madara de se laisser avoir par de simples hommes. Il ne voulait pas que Mina s'en charge, elle se fatiguerait trop vite. Il relevait sa visière et activait ses sharingans, les plongeant dans son illusion mortelle. Les hommes tombèrent comme des mouches, sans avoir eu le temps de tirer une balle.

La voix était libre pour eux, il prit la main de Mina et passèrent enfin l'entrée du village pour fuir.

Sur un toit plus loin, trois hommes regardaient le couple s'enfuir sans rien faire. L'un d'eux portait des lunettes spéciales, faites pour voir les grosses sources de chakra. C'était bien leurs cibles qui s'enfuyaient comme ça. Le snipper qui les accompagnait, chargeait son arme avec une des puces qu'on lui avait donnée. Il se mit en position et regardait Mina dans sa lunette avant de pointer son cou. Puis, il tirait.

Il pouvait voir la jeune femme toucher son cou mais elle avait dû juste penser qu'elle avait été piquée. Il n'y avait pas de sang, c'était pratiquement indétectable :

\- La cible a été marquée.

\- Parfait, maintenant nous pouvons rentrer.

Il rangeait son matériel avant qu'ils ne disparaissent des lieux.


	12. Chapter 12: Partir loin

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, des heures qu'ils essayaient de fuir le pays, fuir la sécurité urbaine. Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leur tenue en cour de route. Elles ne leurs servaient plus à rien à présent. Le soleil commençait à se lever au loin, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient sur la route mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle avait mal aux pieds, aux jambes et qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle trainait de plus en plus les pieds alors que Madara continuait de marcher comme s'il n'avait fait que quelques kilomètres. Avec les entrainements qu'il avait subit, il n'avait pas trop de mal, il en avait d'ailleurs plus que l'habitude. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais fait tout ça. A part avoir été cloitrée chez elle ou aller en cours pour rien faire, elle n'avait jamais été entrainée pour ça. Elle s'arrêtait, elle était vraiment épuisée.

Madara se retournait et la regardait, ils avaient marchés sur des kilomètres et ils étaient encore loin d'atteindre la frontière. Lui, il pouvait courir, sauter d'arbres en arbres et tant d'autres choses, mais pas elle. Et s'il la portait avec leurs sacs, ça l'épuiserait lui aussi plus rapidement et il fallait qu'il se maintienne au cas où s'ils étaient attaqués. De plus, le jour se levait et c'était risqué pour eux de faire la route aux yeux de tous.

Il la portait dans ses bras et continuait de marcher. Dans les bois, ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose. La jeune femme se sentait légère dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait bien. Jamais elle ne voudrait le quitter à présent. Elle n'avait plus que lui maintenant. Elle fermait les yeux, le bercement de ses pas ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillée. Elle s'endormit doucement dans ses bras pendant qu'il avançait encore. Elle espérait dormir plus cette fois-ci.

Il posait son regard sur elle, il se mit à sourire en la voyant dormir. Il aimerait partager sa vie le plus longtemps avec elle mais la vie le lui permettrait-il de faire ça ? Il avait des doutes, de gros doutes. Ils étaient trop recherchés maintenant pour se permettre quoique ce soit. Ses plans « œil de lune » étaient bien loin à présent. Mais si les gens le cherchaient de trop, il se pourrait bien qu'il se remette à détruire deux ou trois gros villages pour calmer le jeu.

Oui, son envie de destruction ne l'avait pas quitté mais ce monde était bien trop pourrit pour le changer. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était rattraper le temps perdu. Etre loin de tout, en paix avec Mina. Fonder sûrement une famille, dieu qu'il avait rêvé de ça mais bien trop tard ! Et à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher à part ces fouineurs de la sécurité urbaine.

Et puis, il y avait encore Keisuke. Et lui, il ne le louperait pas la prochaine fois. Il se souvenait encore quand il avait embrassé sa douce devant lui. Il avait eu tellement la haine après ça. Mina, pour lui, c'était tout son monde. Il l'avait vu bébé, il l'avait vu grandir. Elle ne s'était jamais moquée de sa situation, c'était la seule à avoir pleurée pour lui. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour ou on l'avait éloignée de lui, il avait cru que son cœur était entrain de se déchirer littéralement.

Mais il pensait aussi qu'il avait eu envie de la tuer. Quand il avait encore la mémoire complète de son original, il aurait tué toute la famille d'Atsuko. Il s'en serrait voulu à mort s'il l'aurait fait. Elle était une partie de lui-même si c'était faux dans un sens. Mais elle avait héritée de ses gènes et ça, c'était trop important pour qu'il la laisse seule. Et puis, même s'il n'y aurait pas eu ça, c'était la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années.

Il était trop heureux maintenant de l'avoir près de lui. Trop heureux d'avoir enfin eu son corps, sa virginité, son être. Cette femme lui appartenait quoiqu'il arrive. Elle était encore jeune mais il s'en fichait bien. Il serait même prêt à la tuer pour ne pas qu'elle soit loin de lui et il se tuerait sûrement après car il ne supporterait de ne pas vivre sans elle. Oui, ils étaient vraiment liés par quelque chose de puissant et elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

Ils arrivaient près d'une grotte, l'endroit sera parfait pour s'y reposer un peu. Il entrait dedans, il y avait pas mal de cavités. Il en choisissait une en hauteur et sautait dedans. Ils ne seraient peut-être pas repérés jusqu'à leur départ ce soir. Il défit son sac, Mina se réveillait difficilement et le regardait. Il se mit à sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne. Elle descendit de ses bras et retirait son sac elle aussi.

Il se mit assit, dos contre la paroi de la grotte. Il lui fit signe de venir, elle approchait et se couchait près de lui en posant sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, ils ne se parlaient pas. Il fallait qu'elle en profite pour dormir car la route serait sûrement encore longue cette nuit. Elle fermait à nouveau les yeux et soupirait de bien être, elle était bien même s'ils étaient en cavale. Il se mit encore à sourire en la voyant s'endormir.

Il fermait les yeux lui aussi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la grotte. Rien de suspect à signaler. Il gardait une main protectrice sur Mina et l'autre sur le manche du couteau qu'il avait sur lui. Il se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, dès qu'ils quitteront le pays, il ferait tout pour que personne ne les retrouve. Et ensuite, ça serait le nirvana, ils seront en paix. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées pleines d'espoirs.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un point rouge sur son écran depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Keisuke était seul dans sa chambre, il avait suivi le parcours de la puce sur Mina toute la nuit pour savoir ou ils allaient. Ils se dirigeaient indéniablement vers le pays de la pluie. C'était un choix tactique, là-bas, ils pourront disparaitre comme ils le voulaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur la puce qu'ils trimballaient sans s'en rende compte.

Il allait en profiter pour les retrouver assez vite et enfin ramener Mina auprès de lui. Il la désirait bien plus de jour en jour. Il fermait son ordinateur portable et le posait sur sa table de nuit. Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu lui aussi, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il fermait les yeux et pensait à elle, à ce qu'il lui ferait quand il aurait mit la main dessus. Il pensait à son corps de jeune femme, elle était vraiment jeune mais il s'en fichait. C'était bien le fantasme de plusieurs hommes, se taper une jeunette et c'était aussi son cas. Il ne supporterait sûrement pas les femmes de son âge.

Il se mit à sourire quand il pensait à des choses plus salaces, à force de trop y penser, il en eu une terrible érection. Il glissait doucement sa main dessus sans interrompre ses pensées. Il commençait à se faire du bien en imaginant la jeune femme entrain de le chevaucher. Il imaginait ses traits sous l'acte, ses gémissements même jusqu'au susurrement de son nom. Il aimerait qu'elle lui dise plusieurs fois pendant qu'il la prendrait.

Il commençait à gémir lui aussi et accélérait le mouvement qu'il exerçait sur son entrejambe. Il n'ouvrait pas une seule fois les yeux, il ne voulait pas interrompre ça, pas maintenant. Il continuait encore en pensant à la jeune femme qui arrivait à la jouissance. Il se mit à sourire, seul dans son délire :

\- Je vais te baiser jusqu'à la moelle chérie ; murmurait-il.

Il s'y croyait vraiment, vivement qu'elle le chevauche pour de vrai, il ne la laisserait pas souffler. Il se mit à trembler et à gémir plus fort avant de sentir son désir asperger son ventre. Sa respiration était saccadée mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il restait sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder le plafond. La lumière du jour remplissait déjà la pièce et il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil malgré ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il essuyait son ventre avant de se redresser. Il tirait son fauteuil à lui avant de se glisser dedans. Il roulait jusqu'à la salle de bain et se regardait dans un grand miroir. Il regardait l'état de sa blessure qu'il prenait soin de laisser respirer sans bandage la nuit. Elle commençait déjà à cicatriser, heureusement que son chakra l'y aidait. Bientôt, il pourra remettre la main sur sa douce et essayer d'éliminer Madara une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ouvrait l'eau de sa baignoire et s'y glissait dedans. Il soupirait de plaisir, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il coupait l'eau un peu plus tard et mit un gant chaud sur son visage. Rien de tel pour commencer à s'endormir. Mais non, il n'aurait pas ce plaisir-la. Il entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, il se mit à soupirer, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille cinq minutes :

\- Quoi ?

La porte s'entrouvrit, un de ses hommes était juste derrière :

\- Monsieur, la sécurité urbaine est là. Ils demandent à vous voir, c'est important.

\- Fais-les patienter le temps que je m'habille.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il refermait la porte, il se mit encore à soupirer, il se demandait bien ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Sûrement pas une visite de courtoisie ni lui dire au revoir avec des fleurs. Il finissait de se laver avant de sortir et de se sécher comme il pouvait. Il roulait dans sa chambre et s'habillait. Il espérait qu'ils ne restent pas longtemps, le sommeil arrivait et il serait des plus heureux de pouvoir s'endormir. Il finissait de s'habiller avant de mettre un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux.

Puis, il roulait jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Un de ses hommes l'attendait, il poussait son patron jusque dans le hall ou cinq agents étaient là. Ils s'arrêtaient devant eux, Keisuke levait son regard :

\- Messieurs, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Monsieur, suite à notre enquête sur les évènements de ces derniers jours, nous avons conclu que vous aviez un lien avec.

\- Je me demande bien lequel. Avez-vous la moindre preuve, messieurs ?

Un des hommes lui tendit un gros paquet de feuille. Il les prit et commençait à les survoler :

\- Nous savons que vous êtes impliqué dans la fuite de Madara Uchiwa ou le sujet 9-1. Vous avez piraté le système du laboratoire d'Atsuko Kuru. Avez-vous une bonne explication à fournir ?

\- Je savais que Kuru faisait des affaires au noir avec une grande société dans le but de créer une arme pour anéantir ce monde trop « humanisé ». Mais j'ai décidé de libéré son œuvre pour prouver que même avec toute la technologie qu'ils possédaient, rien ne pourrait arrêter une chose plus puissante que la nature elle-même.

\- Vous êtes considéré comme un activiste de niveau S. Mais vous allez devoir maintenant nous aider à tuer cette chose que vous avez libérée. Et aussi nous aider à mettre la main sur Mina Kuru.

\- Vous allez la tuer elle aussi ? ; demandait-il par curiosité.

\- Non, elle sera enfermée. Elle n'est pas la plus dangereuse et les scientifiques en feront ce que bon leur semble.

Ça ne plaisait pas à Keisuke, personne ne mettra la main sur sa petite poupée. De Madara, ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il les aidera bien volontiers même s'il avait été démasqué sur ses activités. Mais tout ça allait sûrement lui être profitable, il enverrait ses hommes pour éloigner Mina de Madara. Comme ça il pourrait la reprendre et le laisser se faire tuer. Oui, ça serait tellement parfait si ça pouvait se dérouler ainsi :

\- Très bien, j'accepte de vous aider mais en échange, vous devez me laisser ma liberté et m'oublier.

\- Vous oubliez ? Ça serait trop facile comme ça.

\- Et bien, mettez moi en prison de suite alors car si vous ne faites pas ça, je ne vous aiderais pas pour traquer votre petit joujou. Vous l'avez dit non ? Je suis sûrement le seul qui puisse vous aidez à vous conduire à Madara. Alors ?

Ils n'avaient pas le choix on dirait car s'ils le mettaient en prison, ils ne pourraient pas capturer Madara à temps. Et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils savaient qu'il ferait tout pour disparaitre avant qu'ils ne reviennent le voir après la capture de Madara. Et il était lourdement armé, laisser des hommes ici serait suicidaire :

\- Très bien, faisons comme ça. Mais si vous vous retournez contre nous au cours de l'enquête, sachez que ce qui vous attendra sera pire que la prison.

\- Parfait, accord conclu messieurs.

En faite, il en sortait gagnant tout compte fait, il aura la sécurité urbaine sous la main. Quand il devra se servir d'eux, il le fera sans hésiter.

Madara se réveillait plus tard, il posait son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte, la lumière commençait à baisser. Ils avaient dû dormir pendant quelques longues heures pour se reposer de la nuit. Il posait son regard sur Mina, elle dormait encore sur sa cuisse, elle n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Elle tenait la main de Madara contre sa joue, il se mit à sourire. Il la caressait avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle avait dû mal à se réveiller et elle avait mal partout, dormir parterre n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle se redressait en essuyant ses yeux et en baillant. Elle avait faim, c'était sa première pensée. Madara l'embrassait avant de se lever, lui aussi avait mal aux fesses. Il s'étirait avant de tirer un des sacs vers eux et l'ouvrir. Il sortit deux boites de salade de fruits, une des seules conserves qui pouvait se manger correctement.

Mina en prit une et l'ouvrit avant d'attraper une cuillère qu'elle avait emmenée. Les deux mangeaient en silence, ils n'étaient pas bavard au lever. La jeune femme avalait sa boite à une vitesse monstre, oui, elle avait vraiment faim. Madara en faisait de même, il regrettait les vrais repas mais il était obligé de faire ça. Quand ils seront au pays de la pluie, ils pourront peut-être faire ça. Il posait sa boite vide parterre et se relevait à nouveau.

La jeune femme le regardait :

\- On va aller se décrasser un coup je pense. Si je me souviens, sur la carte, il y avait une source d'eau chaude sauvage pas loin.

\- Et après ? ; demandait-elle.

\- On se remettra en route mais on va devoir traverser un village. Il ne faudra pas s'attarder.

\- Hm.

Il lui prit la main et l'aidait à se relever. Puis, il prit son sac à lui et le mit sur son dos, elle en fit de même avec le sien. Il la prit dans ses bras le temps de descendre de leur perchoir et la reposait plus bas. Ils sortirent de la grotte et continuait à marcher sur le chemin qu'ils avaient prit pour venir jusqu'ici. Ils se tenaient la main comme de vrais amoureux, le jeune homme appréciait ça, il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour avoir une telle relation fusionnelle avec une femme.

Dire que son original avait eu du mal à les aimer. Il n'avait aimé que sa propre mère et à sa mort, il avait plus passé son temps à les protéger et les mépriser à la fois qu'à les aimer. Même les prostituées qu'il aura prit dans sa vie ne l'avait pas aidé. Parce que surtout il n'était pas tombé sur la bonne femme. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une seule qui le satisfaisait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais quand il considérait bien la chose, Mina pouvait être sa fille comme c'était ses gènes à lui qui avaient servis à la créer. Pouvait-il prendre ça pour un amour inceste ?

Non, il devait chasser ça de son esprit. Il n'allait pas se miner le moral avec de la génétique. Elle était faite pour lui point barre. Il serrait plus sa main et ils continuaient jusqu'à cette fameuse source d'eau chaude sauvage. Il n'y avait personne et t'en mieux. Ils arrivaient au bord et ils commençaient à se déshabiller. Madara sautait directement dedans et regardait Mina finir. Elle était parfaitement nue tout comme lui.

Elle plongeait à son tour et nageait près de lui. Il la serrait dans ses bras, ils étaient bien là. Il s'assit sur une pierre dans l'eau, elle lui montait jusqu'au torse. Mina se posait sur lui en entourant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle posait sa tête dans le creux pendant qu'il la serrait en lui caressant le dos. Il était heureux d'être là avec elle, il aurait voulu que ça dure une éternité. Ils continuaient comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline, signe qu'il fallait reprendre la route.

Les deux amants se lâchaient et sortir de l'eau en se séchant un maximum comme ils pouvaient. Puis, ils se rhabillaient et reprirent leurs sacs. Ils continuaient leur route en silence. Ils arrivaient aux abords de la ville quand la nuit fut tombée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues et tant mieux pour eux. Mina languissait devant les voitures, si seulement ils pouvaient en avoir une pour aller plus vite. Elle en avait marre de marcher.

Ils marchaient encore pour être près de la sortie de la ville. Elle tournait la tête vers une maison ou elle vit un homme sortir de sa voiture. Ce qui devait être sa femme ou bien sa maitresse, l'attendait juste à côté. Il la prit par les hanches sans même prendre soin de fermer correctement la porte de la voiture, trop pressé d'aller faire sa petite affaire vu à la vitesse ou ils étaient rentrés dans la maison. Elle tirait Madara par la manche pour aller en douce vers la voiture.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Ils grimpèrent en douce dedans et elle commençait à bidouiller des fils sous le volant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie de la faire démarrer.

\- Qui sait qui t'as apprit ça ?

\- Un ami que je considérais comme un grand frère. Les hommes de Keisuke l'ont tué.

Elle réussissait à la faire démarrer et se remit correctement au volant. Elle attachait sa ceinture et lui aussi, ça serait bête de se faire tauper par un flic pour une ceinture pas mise :

\- T'as ton permis ? ; demandait-il.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ça répond à ta question. Ça aussi on m'a apprit.

Elle passait la première vitesse et quittait l'emplacement pour rouler en dehors de la ville. Elle espérait n'avoir que des petites routes de campagne. Et ils espéraient aller le plus loin possible pour être enfin libre.


End file.
